S'il était trop tard?
by Choupy
Summary: Et si au moment de prendre conscience de ses sentiments, on se rendait compte qu'il était trop tard...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Paring :** Shweir

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série. Je les ai demandé pour Noël et j'espère…

----------------------------------------------

Le Docteur Weir sortit de son bureau pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants du Dédale. En chemin, elle retrouva le Colonel Sheppard, Teyla et le Docteur McKay.

- Vous aussi, vous allez voir le Dédale ? demanda la diplomate.

- Oui, McKay et moi, nous avons une question importante à poser au Lieutenant Cadman, répondit Sheppard.

Le Colonel Caldwell était déjà en-dehors du vaisseau en train d'observer les opérations de déchargement des marchandises.

- Docteur Weir, j'allais venir vous voir. J'ai une lettre pour le docteur Heightmeyer de la part des services présidentiels.

- Le Président des Etats-Unis ? s'étouffa le Colonel.

- Celui-là même.

- Et bien, la psy a des relations qu'on ne soupçonnait pas.

- Colonel, je crois que c'est plutôt une lettre professionnelle, dit Caldwell.

- Oui, bien sur, je le savais, s'offusqua John.

Elisabeth sourit devant son air de gamin._ Il est tellement mignon quand il prend son air de martyr._

- Elle est dans son bureau, vous pouvez aller lui amener directement, lui dit Elisabeth.

- Oui, je vais y aller de ce pas, cela doit être important.

Le Colonel Caldwell quitta l'air de débarquement pour rejoindre le bureau de Kate.

- Bien, je crois que je vais retourner travailler si personne n'a plus personne de moi, déclara Elisabeth.

- Mais on a toujours besoin de vous, Elisabeth, dit John avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oh Colonel, ne soyez pas ironique, sourit Liz en les laissant.

- Mais je n'étais pas ironique.

- Vous pouvez pas vous en empêchez, hein ?

- Quoi McKay ?

- Oh rien, allons voir Cadman avant que Carson ne la monopolise. Je suis pressé de vous piquer 20 dollars.

- Carson ? Ils sortent ensemble ?

- Colonel, si vous baviez moins sur Elisabeth, vous vous rendez compte que la Cité vit autour de vous.

- N'importe quoi et pour les 20 dollars ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités.

- Et vous, vos rêves faudrait que vous bougiez pour qu'ils se réalisent.

Le scientifique laissa un John perplexe sur cette phrase car il venait d'apercevoir Cadman. La pauvre se fit complètement submergée par Rodney.

- Cadman, alors ?

- Oh doucement, bonjour déjà Rodney.

- Oui, bonjour, bonjours, alors le résultat ?

- Ca m'embête mais je crois que c'est vous qui avez gagné Rodney.

- Youpi !!! s'exclama Rodney.

- Non pas possible, les canadiens ont battu les américains dans le championnat ? demanda Sheppard.

- Désolée mon Colonel.

- Sheppard, il faut que vous l'acceptiez les canadiens sont supérieurs et pas qu'au hockey, se vanta McKay. Faites passer les 20 dollars.

- Bien bien et vous allez en faire quoi ici. Soudoyer des Wraiths ? ironisa le Colonel, mauvais perdant.

Cadman rigola :

- Ce n'est pas faux ça, la Cité n'est pas vraiment un centre commercial.

- Je vais les encadrer.

oOo

Le docteur Weir travaillait sur le rapport de la dernière mission de SGA-4 sur une planète où des restes d'une ancienne Cité des Anciens avaient été découverts. Elle était de taille très inférieure à Atlantis mais son étude semblait tout à fait passionnante. Plusieurs linguistes et archéologues étaient partis pour la planète.

- Puis-je entrer ?

Elisabeth releva la tête, Kate se trouvait devant elle.

- Oui, bien sûr entrer.

La psychologue entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

----------------------------------------------

- Lâchez la immédiatement Kolya ! hurla Sheppard.

- Et vous croyez que je vais le faire simplement parce que vous me le demandez si gentiment ? ricana le génii.

- Non mais parce que sinon Ronon vous éclate la tête.

- Vous bluffez !

- Et ça c'est quoi ? dit le sétidien en lui mettant un pistolet à l'arrière de la tempe.

Passé la seconde de surprise, Kolya se reprit :

- Si vous appuyez, je tue Weir.

- Si vous y arrivez, auriez-vous le temps avant que la balle en pleine tête ne vous tue ?

Le Colonel vu le génii hésiter.

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne me descendrait pas après.

- Rien, sauf peut être le fait que nous ne sommes pas vous.

Kolya relâcha son emprise sur Elisabeth et lâcha son arme. Il poussa le docteur Weir sur le Colonel. Elisabeth alla se réfugier dans les bras de John.

- Maintenant partez car je vous ai promis la vie sauve, mais je ne garantis pas les réactions de Ronon.

- On se reverra Colonel, n'en doutez pas.

- Mais bien sûr, on se rappelle pour Noël si vous êtes libre.

John se désintéressa de lui, sachant que Ronon le tiendrait à l'œil, pour s'occuper de la femme qui ne l'avait toujours pas relâchée. Il lui passa doucement la main sous le menton et lui fit relever la tête.

- Ca va ?

- Non…

- Venez on rentre.

- Je devrais m'habituer à être tenue en joue par ce fou à force et pourtant non.

- Elisabeth, ne vous habituez jamais, surtout pas.

Elle tremblait encore de peur, sans lui prendre la main franchement John la dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elisabeth se laissa guider. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux. Deux fois que Kolya la prenait en otage et deux fois que le même homme la sauvait, une fois sur Atlantis **(1)** et maintenant. Aujourd'hui, cela n'était qu'une simple mission de traduction comme il lui arrivait souvent d'en faire. Le souci avait encore une fois été la collaboration des habitants de la planète avec les géniis. Et le piège s'était refermé rapidement. Heureusement que s'était SGA-1 au grand complet qui l'accompagnait._ Sheppard insiste toujours pour m'accompagner durant mes déplacements extérieurs comme s'il escortait un personnage important. Ce n'est que moi pourtant. La Cité se passerait de moi, j'en suis sure. Elle se passera de moi. Je suis tout sauf irremplaçable. _

Sur Atlantis, Elisabeth, dans un état second se laissa guider par le docteur Beckett qui vérifia si elle n'avait rien.

- Je vais bien Carson. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je vous promets que je serai comme neuve.

- Une vraie nuit alors, pas de travail et directement, la sermonna-t-il.

- Je dois faire le débriefing maintenant.

- Il n'est pas urgent, vous y étiez, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis que tout le monde s'en rappellera demain.

Bon gré, malgré, elle capitula.

oOo

Le lendemain, la fatigue passée, le docteur Weir n'avait plus aucune marque de sa mésaventure. Le débriefing se passa très vite et bien.

La vie reprit comme avant sur Atlantis, c'est-à-dire mouvementée, rythmée par les missions ratées ou réussies, les expériences ratées, celles réussies, les disputes entre McKay et Sheppard, celles entre Sheppard et Weir, celles entre Zelenka et McKay…. La routine quoi….

oOo

Néanmoins un événement moins routinier se déroula tout de même lorsque Liz demanda au docteur McKay, au docteur Beckett et au Colonel Sheppard de venir dans son bureau.

- Messieurs, je trouve que le moral n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe dans le personnel. Et j'ai pris la décision d'accorder des congés. Bien sûr pas tout le monde en même temps, mais je pense que cela ferai du bien à tout le monde qui le souhaite de passer des vacances sur Terre et revoir sa famille.

- Très bonne idée, d'ailleurs, je pourrais être de la première vague ? Y a la finale du Superbowl dans 3 semaines, s'exclama John.

Rodney ricana, Carson sourit et Elisabeth ria :

- Non Colonel, désolée, mais il faut que vous restiez sur Atlantis, vous prenez le Commandement avec Rodney. Vous le verrez l'an prochain.

- Quoi ! J'ai fais un truc qui vous a déplut, vous voulez me punir ?

- Moi aussi Sheppard, je suis content de travailler avec vous, ajouta McKay.

- Non, Colonel, simplement c'est moi qui prends des vacances avec le premier groupe et il faut que bien que quelqu'un commande durant mon absence. Je me suis dis qu'un civil et un militaire satisferont tout le monde. Et puis vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

- Ok, mais alors a une seule condition, demanda John.

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Que vous m'enregistriez la finale, dit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

----------------------------------------------

**(1)** Voir épisode En pleine tempête 2/2 de la saison 1 de Stargate Atlantis.


	3. Chapitre 3

----------------------------------------------

Le Dédale repartait pour la Terre le lendemain. Elisabeth s'accordait un peu de repos, elle observait l'océan depuis son balcon favori. Elle souhaitait se rappeler de la moindre parcelle d'Atlantis. Chaque détail, chaque recoin, chaque odeur de la Cité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se retourna et regarda l'agitation régnant dans la salle de contrôle, toute cette effervescence lui manquera. D'ailleurs tout sans exception, lui manquera. Le stress généré par les missions, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait indiscutablement à chaque fois qu'un membre passait la porte, les colères de Rodney, les odeurs de café émanant du mess, les sourires de John, _oui son sourire me manquera_, même leurs disputes, les Wraiths ? Elle allait réfléchir, mais elle pensait que ce sera eux qui lui manqueront le moins, à égalité avec les Géniis.

- Elisabeth, bonjour.

- Oh, bonjour Colonel. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Vous vouliez me parler?

- Rien de très important, je voulez vous remettre mes rapports qui doivent partir avec le Dédale demain matin. Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé dans votre bureau, je me suis donc douté que vous étiez ici.

- Je grave dans ma mémoire le paysage. J'essaie de me souvenir de chaque reflet que peut prendre l'océan depuis ce balcon, expliqua-t-elle avec une voix mélancolique.

- Docteur Weir, ce sont les vacances qui vous rendent comme cela ? dit John surpris par ses paroles.

- Oui, pardon, je suis ridicule. Mais c'est le fait de quitter la Cité… pour un petit bout de temps qui doit me faire bizarre.

- Vous êtes de retour dans un mois, et si je vous promets que rien n'aura bougé, cela va mieux? Pour les reflets je ne peux rien vous garantir, mais je vous promets de faire gaffe au reste, termina-t-il avec son sourire spécial Sheppard.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, vous allez me manquez. Je retourne travailler.

John se demanda s'il avait rêvé ce moment. Il allait lui manquer ! Il en aurait crié de joie !

oOo

- Je savais que les femmes avaient besoin de beaucoup de choses lorsqu'elles partaient en vacances, mais là cela dépasse tout ce que je pensais, s'étonna McKay en voyant les trois caisses du docteur Weir.

- Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, s'excusa Elisabeth, et puis le Dédale est grand, je leur trouverai bien une place quelque part.

- C'est pour le retour qu'il a peur Elisabeth, vous ne pourrez pas ramener assez de barres chocolatées si vos affaires prennent toute la place, plaisanta John.

Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Lorne, Ronon, Beckett, Kate et Zelenka étaient tous réunis pour dire au revoir et bonnes vacances à la dirigeante.

- Passez de bonnes vacances Elisabeth.

- Et surtout reposez vous, rajouta Carson.

- Ramenez nous des souvenirs de la Terre.

Elisabeth les regarda tous, elle se sentait vraiment bizarre. Elle croisa le regard de Kate.

- Vous allez tous me manquer ! Prenez soin de la Cité, prenez soin de vous tous, et arrangez vous pour que la Cité reste debout. Je ne vous oublierai pas, … jamais, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elisabeth les serra l'un après l'autre dans ses bras et rentra dans le Dédale. Laissant McKay, Radek, Lorne et Carson gênés, Sheppard ravi et un Ronon complément perdu.

oOo

Durant toute la phase de décollage, Elisabeth ne détacha pas son regard de la Cité, elle la regarda jusqu'au dernier moment et pour elle celui là vient trop vite. Elle avait les yeux rougis.  
Caldwell vient la chercher :

- Docteur Weir, cela ne va pas ?

- Si, si pas de problème Colonel. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapitre 4

----------------------------------------------

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est ridicule comme idée.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas l'idée en grand, c'est pour ça. Il faut se l'imaginer ! McKay vous êtes vraiment….

- Vraiment quoi ? questionna Rodney.

- Vraiment exaspérant !

- C'est vous qui dites ça !

Depuis le départ du docteur Weir, les techniciens de la salle de contrôle avaient appris à ne plus faire attention aux chamailleries du Colonel Sheppard et du docteur McKay. D'ailleurs, leurs disputes avaient un coté plutôt amusant. Deux hommes ayant largement dépassés la trentaine et qui occupaient des fonctions importantes de commandement dans une mission très sérieux qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins de cinq ans. Il était vrai que pendant ce temps là, les dossiers n'avançaient pas vraiment. Mais de toute façon, personne ne voyait ni Sheppard, ni McKay se plonger dans le travail administratif. Le personnel se disait que le docteur Weir les avait vraiment gâté sur ce coup là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être mettre Teyla à sa place, la Terre n'aurait pas accepté que la mission passe sous commandement alien, même temporairement. Les chefs auraient trop peur qu'ils ne le rendent plus.

- Ah Teyla, venez, lança Sheppard à l'athosienne qui passait.

- Oui, Colonel, y a t il un problème, un souci ?

- McKay et moi ne sommes pas d'accord et je pense qu'un avis extérieur ne sera pas de trop. En passant, Teyla, je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur.

- Hey, pas de pressions ! Teyla, vous choisirez selon votre âme et conscience.

- Vous êtes trop aimable docteur McKay.

- Bon je vais vous expliquez, le Dédale arrive demain et je voudrait faire quelque chose pour son arrivée.

- Pour le retour du docteur Weir, je suppose ?

- Bah oui, pas celui de Caldwell. Pourquoi on célébrerait ça ?

- Et il faut célébrer celui du docteur Weir ?

- Bien sûr !

Rodney toussota.

- Quoi Rodney ?

- Oh non, non, rien. C'est vrai que Elisabeth manque depuis tout ce temps. Les dossiers empilés sur le bureau le prouvent. Mais je persiste à penser que la banderole, c'est un peu too much.

- Too much ? questionna Teyla.

- Un peu trop, même beaucoup trop, explicita McKay. Le Colonel soutient qu'une grande banderole accrochée dans l'aire de débarquement ferait du meilleur effet. Et franchement, moi je trouve ça de mauvais goût.

- Parce que vous avez du goût McKay ? demanda Sheppard.

- Sûrement pas le même que vous et heureusement pour moi !

- Colonel, je suis désolée mais je suis plutôt de l'avis du docteur McKay, intervient Teyla. C'est comment dire…. enfin elle risque d'être plutôt gênée par tant d'attentions.

- Ah vous voyez, dit McKay triomphant.

- Vous croyez ? redemanda Sheppard à Teyla en ignorant Rodney.

- Oui, pour lui faire plaisir, il suffit que l'on soit tous là pour l'accueillir.

- Bien, je me range à votre avis, soupira John.

oOo

Effectivement, le lendemain, le comité de départ s'était transformé en comité d'accueil. Le Dédale arriva et le personnel commença à en sortir. Elisabeth n'était toujours pas sortie, les quelques autres personnes qui étaient partis en même temps qu'elle, avaient déjà débarquées. Sheppard en apostropha un :

- Pardon, auriez vous vu le docteur Weir ?

- Non désolé, mais je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti durant le voyage, le vaisseau est grand, je l'ai sûrement loupé.

- Oui, sûrement…

John commençait à s'inquiéter. Le Colonel Caldwell, le visage fermé, se dirigea vers eux. John sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Bonjour. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela mais le docteur Weir n'est pas revenue avec le Dédale.

- Pardon !!! s'exclamèrent tous.

Mais tous avaient assimilé ce que Caldwell voulait dire. Tous sauf John qui refusa de comprendre, de saisir l'absurdité de ce fait, Elisabeth ne pouvait pas ne pas revenir, c'était impossible.

- Elle a loupé le départ, ou alors l'avion qui l'a ramenait de ses vacances a eu du retard ?

- Colonel…., le coupa Caldwell.

- Ou alors elle est tombée malade dans les pays tropicaux et elle se fait dorloter sur Terre et elle revient lors du prochain voyage, continua John comme perdu dans ses doutes et ses questions, comme coupé du reste du groupe.

- Colonel, s'il vous plait ! Le docteur Weir ne reviendra pas, son remplaçant est dans le Dédale, il termine quelques détails, je voulais vous prévenir avant qu'il ne se présente à vous.

Sheppard reprit ses esprits et à l'incrédulité succéda la colère. Mais Rodney le précéda dans sa pensée :

- Quoi, on la remplace, on la vire sans préavis et on nomme de suite son remplaçant !!! s'écria Rodney.

Caldwell hocha la tête :

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris, le docteur Weir n'a pas été licencié. C'est elle-même qui a démissionné dès son arrivée sur Terre.

John cru que le sol se dérobait sous lui.

- Elle a démissionné ?

- Oui, et ne croyez pas que cela me fasse plaisir. Le docteur Weir était un élément essentiel d'Atlantis.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Teyla.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement. Durant tout le voyage, j'ai bien senti qu'elle était bizarre, mais j'ai pensé à tort qu'elle était stressée de rentrer sur Terre. Puis à l'arrivée, je lui ai dis au revoir. Rien de plus. Je n'ai appris sa démission qu'au moment du départ. On m'a dit qu'elle avait invoqué une raison personnelle, qu'elle voulait construire quelle chose dans sa vie. Enfin je crois que sa réflexion était mûrie.

Sheppard n'avait pas desserré les poings durant tout le discours du Colonel Caldwell. Il voulait taper dans quelque chose, il était en colère mais contre Elisabeth maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire ça, lui faire ça !!! Il croyait qu'il s'entendait bien, que le courant passait, comment avait-elle pu partir sans rien leur dire, sans les regarder en face et avoir le courage de s'expliquer.

Autour de lui, tout le monde était consterné. Les réactions allaient de l'incompréhension à la colère en passant par la tristesse et la déception.

- Et bien, puisque il n'y a plus personne à attendre, je vais y aller, lança rageur Sheppard. Et Rodney, vous aviez raison, la banderole, ça n'en valait pas le coup !

McKay regarda tristement son ami partir en vitesse. _Elisabeth va me manquer bien sûr, mais le Colonel, je ne sais pas s'il va le supporter._

oOo

John était sur le balcon, sur son balcon. A partir de maintenant, il ne serait plus qu'à lui. A lui seul. Il était seul. Seul. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Teyla, Ronon, Carson, McKay, Lorne, Radek… était avec lui. Même Ford quelque part dans la galaxie était là. Mais elle, elle, elle n'était plus là. Elle lui manqua déjà. Il en suffoquait. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je deviens trop émotif ! Il faut que je me reprenne._ Sheppard regarda les reflets de l'océan. Il devait les surveiller pour elle. John secoua la tête, il devenait fou.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds, d'une taille moyenne.

- Bonjour Colonel.

- Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes le nouveau, répondit agressivement Sheppard.

- Oui, le nouveau dirigeant si s'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Vous êtes le Colonel Sheppard, c'est bien cela. Je suis le docteur Lentz. Jarno Lentz.

Sheppard fit une drôle de grimace.

- Je sais, une mère finlandaise et un père allemand, ça donne un prénom et un nom un peu dissociés. Enfin, voilà, je viens de me présenter à l'équipe. Vous étiez absent. Alors, je viens à vous.

Le docteur Lentz fit le mouvement de s'avancer vers lui, mais John fut le plus rapide, il alla vers lui. John ne voulait pas qu'il vienne sur le balcon, sur leur balcon….

- Et bien, nous voilà présenté.

- Colonel, je ne voudrais pas que l'on parte sur de mauvaises bases. Je suis désolé pour le docteur Weir, je ne la connaissais que de réputation, elle est une des meilleures dans sa catégorie. Je comprends la perte qu'Atlantis a subi par sa démission. Mais je n'en suis pas responsable. S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me laisser une chance ?

- Ouais, répondit entre ses dents le Colonel.

- Je prend ça pour un oui, sourit Lentz. Après l'annonce mon affectation, on m'a remis une lettre pour vous. Une lettre du docteur Weir, pour vous.

John reçut sans vraiment réagir l'enveloppe blanche fermée. Lentz le laissa là, avec une chose qui lui brûlait les doigts. Dans ses quartiers, il jeta la lettre au fond d'un tiroir. Il ne voulait pas la lire, rien ne pourrait apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait. La douleur et le ressentiment d'avoir été dupé, trahi par Elisabeth. Il s'endormit en évitant de penser aux derniers jours, aux dernières semaines, à Elisabeth et aux sentiments qu'elle faisait naître chez lui.

----------------------------------------------


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours...**

----------------------------------------------

- Teyla, savez-vous où est Ronon ?

- Non, Rodney et pourquoi le saurais-je ?

- Bah vous êtes ensemble, non ? Vous êtes mieux placé que moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je le surveille constamment, du moment qu'il est dans nos quartiers pour y dormir, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela. C'est un grand garçon.

Rodney se dit que Teyla passait vraiment trop de temps avec les terriens, elle commençait à adopter leurs expressions. Ronon aussi avait changé, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Teyla, il paraissait plus détendu. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en fait en deux ans. Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'Elisabeth était partie. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ils avaient changé. Teyla et Ronon s'était décidé à se laisser aller et à exprimer leurs sentiments. Carson sortait avec Laura depuis presque un an et demi. Et Rodney s'était décidé à inviter la nouvelle infirmière à sortir la semaine suivante, il se disait que ses amis étaient rayonnants par amour, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter l'essai. Natali était arrivée depuis 5 mois et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il hésitait. Vendredi soir, il se lancerait.

En cherchant Ronon, le docteur McKay croisa le Colonel Sheppard qui partait s'entraîner.

- John, tu n'aurais pas vu Ronon ?

- En salle de détente, je crois. Je l'initie aux films de sciences-fictions.

Tout ceux qui auraient pu croiser John Sheppard trouveraient que le temps n'avait eu aucune prise sur lui. A 40 ans, il était toujours aussi beau et charmeur. Mais John avait changé, profondément. Rodney avait vu l'évolution peu à peu. Après le départ d'Elisabeth, il s'était refermé sur lui-même, ne s'intéressant plus à rien, perdant même son sens de l'humour légendaire. Il passait des heures dans le laboratoire de Rodney pour discuter ou pour juste ne pas être seul. Les 2 hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils étaient même passés définitivement aux prénoms puis au tutoiement.

Puis un matin, il était arrivé pour partir en mission, comme si de rien n'était, il ressemblait au John d'avant. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'il avait passé le cap, avoir oublié la déception du départ du docteur Weir. McKay lui avait bien compris que ce n'était que façade, Elisabeth comptait trop dans sa vie, mais tant que son ami refuserait de l'admettre, il n'irait pas mieux. Tant que John n'aurait pas admis que le départ d'Elisabeth le perturbait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle inexprimés, il ne pourrait pas redevenir lui-même. John multipliait les conquêtes, jamais il n'avait autant mérité son surnom de Capitaine Kirk, mais Rodney ne trouvait plus aucun plaisir à l'appeler ainsi. Il sortait avec les femmes juste pour se changer les idées, rien n'était plus jamais sérieux dans sa vie personnelle. En privé, il brûlait la vie par les deux bouts. Au début, toutes les femmes intéressées avaient leurs chances. Mais depuis quelques mois, McKay trouvait que toutes les petites amies de John ressemblaient de plus en plus au docteur Weir. Comme s'il cherchait un substitut à Elisabeth. Mais dès que sa compagne d'un soir ou de quelques jours commençait à réclamer trop d'attentions, il passait à une autre. Même en mission, Rodney avait tendance à le trouver un peu suicidaire. Jamais il ne mettait la vie de ses compagnons en danger, mais sa vie semblait ne plus avoir d'importance. Rodney n'en soufflait mot à personne, sinon Sheppard n'aurait plus le droit de partir en exploration. Elisabeth lui avait été enlevé, si on lui retirait le droit de partir en mission, Sheppard était bon pour la dépression.

Le docteur Jarno Lentz dirigeait toujours la Cité. Après une période d'adaptation due à la méfiance du personnel, il s'était avéré un excellent professionnel et dirigeant. Il s'entendait très bien avec le plupart des personnes. Sheppard l'apprécia également un fois qu'il se rendit compte que Lentz n'était en rien responsable du départ d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth, ce prénom était devenu un mot tabou au cours des grandes discussions entre Rodney et John. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux, tous les mardis soir lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, le programme était partie de poker avec Carson et Lorne. Puis Rodney et John passaient la fin de soirée tous les deux à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient des dernières missions, des dernières conquêtes de John, des dernières rumeurs de la Cité…. Sheppard encourageait Rodney à se lancer auprès des filles et plus récemment de Natali. Rodney disputait le militaire pour son comportement, mais il parlait le plus souvent dans le vide. Quelques fois, le Colonel semblait prendre conscience de ses agissements ridicules et ne menant à rien. Mais dès le lendemain, il reprenait son comportement immature. Il vivait au jour le jour. L'expression Carpe Diem poussé à son extrême.

oOo

Beckett et Lorne avaient rejoint leurs quartiers respectifs après la partie de poker. Heureusement que les charges fixes de vie étaient très réduites sur Atlantis car Sheppard avait une fois de plus plumé ses trois camarades de jeu.

John alla chercher un verre de whisky pour lui et Rodney. Il lui tendit son verre.

- Alors Rod ? Et ce rendez-vous avec Natali ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Confiance absolue.

John éclata de rire :

- Mais bien sur ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu as la confiance absolue du mec qui a des rencarts tous les soirs.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, ça ira bien, je serai moi-même et ça suffira.

- Rodney ne m'en veut pas, mais toi-même je doute que ça suffît.

- John, si elle ne me trouve pas intéressant avec mon sale caractère, et bien elle passera à coté du docteur McKay, argumenta Rodney.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais t'es pas obligé de lui montrer le docteur McKay en entier tout de suite au premier rendez-vous, elle risque d'avoir peur. Tu sais, apprendre à te connaître à petites doses est largement suffisant pour les nerfs, rigola John.

- Et bien merci, ça fait plaisir de t'avoir comme ami, toi. T'es vraiment un soutien formidable, se vexa le scientifique.

- Aller, j'arrête de t'embêter. Montre toi comme tu es, de toutes façons, elle a déjà accepté le rendez-vous en connaissance de cause. Elle s'est prise au piège toute seule. Sois toi-même, c'est ton meilleur atout, mais ne caches pas tes qualités surtout.

- Merci.

John se releva pour se servir un autre whisky. Rodney trouvait qu'il buvait de plus en plus. Il devait lui parler. Il le devait depuis quelques jours, retarder encore l'échéance ne servirait à rien. Ce serait dur quelque soit le moment :

- John, il faut que je te dise.

- Oui, il y a un problème ? demanda John surpris par le ton grave de son ami.

- C'est pour le mariage de Ronon et Teyla.

- Tu as peur que je perde les alliances, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai un témoin modèle ! Et puis ce n'est que dans 10 mois, j'ai le temps de m'entraîner.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pour le mariage, Teyla voudrait que le docteur Weir soit présente pour la cérémonie, cela compte pour elle.

- Rodney….

- Non, ne me coupe pas, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais elle sera sûrement là. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle refuse. Elle est partie pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et je ne veux pas la juger. Mais elle n'a rien contre nous, elle viendra probablement. Surtout si c'est pour le mariage de Teyla et de Ronon.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que cela devrait me faire ? dit le militaire hargneusement.

- John, pas à moi. Tu peux jouer la comédie devant les autres, mais pas devant moi. Elle te manque et tu en souffres, tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné son départ. J'admets que la méthode peut prêter à discussions, mais elle n'a probablement pas fait cela de gaîté de cœur. J'y ai souvent repensé. On aurait dû voir que quelque chose la préoccupait.

John l'admis d'un hochement de tête. _Oui, il y avait des signes et je ne l'ai pas vus._ D'un seul coup épuisé, John n'avait plus envie de jouer, il s'écroula sur la chaise :

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? N'était-elle pas heureuse ici ? Lui manquait-il quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-elle pas dit ? Je l'aimais Rodney, je l'aimais, pourquoi ne m'a-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi elle est partie en piétinant mon cœur et mon amour pour elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'étais amoureux d'Elisabeth et je le suis toujours.

John pleurait à présent. Toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses rancoeurs des 2 ans passés ressortaient d'un coup. Rodney ne dit mot, il le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Voir John pleurer était déstabilisant, mais c'était la meilleure solution à son problème. Il avait enfin crié son amour pour Elisabeth, il l'avait enfin admis. Il pourrait se reconstruire enfin. Reconstruire quelque chose, reconstruire sa vie.

John se dégagea de Rodney, il n'essuya même pas ses larmes sur ses joues. Pleurer ne lui semblait pas honteux, au contraire, il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Un poids qui le rongeait depuis 2 longues années, qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et de vivre le jour. Le ressentiment de l'absence de Liz était comme un ver, un ver insidieux en lui, qui lui pompait toute son énergie, toute sa joie de vivre. Qui circulait en lui continuellement sans répit pour lui rappeler toute l'absurdité de sa vie. Absurdité qu'aucune des nombreuses femmes passées dans son lit n'avait su effacer. Le mal-être disparaissait durant un instant puis revenait encore plus fort comme pour le narguer.

- Rodney, j'ai une lettre d'Elisabeth.

- Quoi, tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis deux ans….

McKay regarda John sans comprendre. Le Colonel continua :

- Elle m'avait écrit une lettre que Lentz m'a donnée le soir de son arrivée.

- Et que disait-elle ? S'expliquait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai jamais ouverte.

La phrase tomba comme une sentence. Rodney le dévisagea comme s'il était cinglé :

- Tu ne l'as pas ouverte !!!! Tu es fou !!!! Et tu ne te poses pas de questions depuis 2 ans ? Tu te laisses dépérir, alors que la solution est à portée de ta main !!

- Je lui en voulais. Puis le temps est passé et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'ouvrir.

- Où est cette lettre ?

Sheppard ne répondit rien. Rodney insista :

- John, répond moi, s'il te plait ! Où est la lettre ! cria McKay en le secouant pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Sheppard pointa du doigt sa commode. Rodney ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il envoya valser les bouteilles d'alcools, les papiers gribouillés, les boites de préservatifs ouvertes, les boites d'analgésiques et calmants divers, …. qui peuplaient le tiroir. Tout la vie de John depuis ces 2 dernières années se trouvait dans ce tiroir. McKay s'en voulu de son aveuglement. _Mon Dieu, il est si mal, j'aurai dû le secouer plus tôt, jouer mon rôle d'ami… J'aurai dû faire plus._ Tout au fond de ce fouillis, il trouva une enveloppe blanche, un blanc immaculé qui tranchait avec la noirceur du reste du contenu de la commode. Elle avait été enfui au fin fond du tiroir comme pour l'oublier à jamais, recouverte de la détresse de John comme pour mieux faire culpabiliser son auteur. Il est vrai qu'Elisabeth ne le reconnaîtrait pas aujourd'hui. La personne qui se trouvait à coté de Rodney ne ressemblait en rien au Colonel Sheppard. C'était un individu à l'abandon qui survivait par son travail. Rodney prit la lettre du bout des doigts, une lettre d'Elisabeth c'était inespéré et dire qu'elle était là depuis 2 longues années. Rodney avait envie d'étrangler John. Mais lorsqu'il vit la tête de celui-ci, ce fut plutôt de la pitié qui lui vint à l'esprit. Rodney n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour avoir pitié du Colonel. Il aurait plutôt pensé au contraire. Il lui tendit la lettre :

- John, lis la. Cela ne peut te faire que du bien. Je serai dans la pièce à coté. Tu viens me voir quand tu veux.

- Euh…oui.

- John, tu peux le faire.

Sheppard regarda McKay quitter la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit, retourna l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, longtemps, très longtemps. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la lettre.

« John, j'écris cette lettre dans le vaisseau qui me ramène vers la Terre. La Terre. Ma planète, votre planète, notre planète à tous. Et pourtant, elle me semble si lointaine d'un seul coup, si étrangère et si effrayante. J'ai peur d'arriver, j'ai peur de voir la Terre se profiler à l'horizon. Je suis dans ma chambre sur le Dédale, je reviens de la passerelle où j'ai regardé l'espace défiler devant mes yeux. Le Colonel Caldwell m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, que quelque chose ne vas pas, mais se doute-t-il de ce que je veux faire. De ce que je vais faire à Atlantis et à vous tous ?

Allongée sur mon lit, à cet instant, je haïs ce vaisseau qui me ramène vers ma planète. Je me fais l'effet d'un prisonnier convoyé vers son lieu d'exécution. D'un soldat qui vit ses derniers instants de liberté avant de partir au combat. Seulement le juge qui m'a condamné, c'est moi-même. Caldwell m'a annoncé que nous arriverions dans moins de deux jours. Deux jours et je donnerai ma démission au SGC.

Je vous vois sur notre balcon en train de vous dire, mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Pourquoi s'oblige-t-elle à partir ? Je vous comprends, je me suis posée la même question des centaines, des milliers de fois, j'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens dans ma tête. J'en ai parlé à Kate des dizaines de fois. Et l'évidence s'est imposée à moi, ma place n'était plus aux commandes de la Cité. Un autre défi m'attend. Ma vie de femme. Une vie très classique comparée aux dernières années qui viennent de s'écouler. Au début, je serai sûrement très mélancolique du risque et du danger, mais je sens que d'autres risques m'attendent. Etre femme, être aimée, être mère. J'espère simplement être assez forte pour cela. J'ai peur John, peur de ce qu'il m'attend là-bas. Peur de ce que cela implique. C'est drôle, enfant, j'ai toujours voulu vivre dans une jolie maison de banlieue avec un mari et des enfants. Je l'imaginais avec sa pelouse bien tondue et une barrière blanche.

J'imagine votre sourire. Vous vous dites que c'est d'un cliché. Et bien oui, je suis une fille qui aime les clichés. Un amour éternel avec de beaux enfants. J'avais déjà choisi la ville où j'habiterai, une petite ville des Etats-Unis au nord de Boston. En grandissant, j'ai compris que nos rêves n'étaient pas toujours en adéquation avec notre destin. Je croyais que je ne le méritais pas. Et bien, peut-être que je me suis trompée. J'espère aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort. Etre une femme sans autre ambition que d'avoir une famille, voilà mon prochain défi. Sans chercher à négocier un traité de paix avec des êtres mi-humains, mi-animaux. Ne croyez pas cela ne va pas me manquer. J'aime mon travail. Mais je crois que professionnellement je suis comblée. La vie m'offre la possibilité de réussir personnellement. Je veux saisir ma chance. J'en ai besoin. Je continuerai à petite échelle mon travail de diplomate.

Maintenant je crois que j'entre dans la partie la plus compliquée de ma lettre. Vous expliquez. Ou essayer au moins. Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, juste essayer. Pouvez-vous le faire pour moi, essayer de comprendre ? J'espère que oui. Je m'en veux d'être partie comme ça comme une voleuse. J'ai lutté au départ pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Je suis une lâche, une minable. En tout cas, à cet instant, je me vois ainsi. Mais je pense que si je l'aurai annoncé, vous auriez eu le pouvoir de me faire changer d'avis et je ne le voulais pas. En fait, non, vous aviez ce pouvoir de me faire changer d'avis. C'est certain. Vous devez me détestez d'être partie comme cela, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Je voudrai que vous disiez à Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Rodney et tous les autres toute mon amitié pour eux. Ce sont des personnes que j'aime, que j'admire et que je respecte. Teyla est la femme la plus intelligente et responsable qu'il m'a été donnée de rencontrer. C'est aussi une amie très chère. Rodney, ah parlons de McKay, c'est l'homme le plus doué des deux galaxies connues et je suis sure également des inconnues. C'est aussi quelqu'un de très courageux et de fiable. Ne laissez jamais son sale caractère vous éloignez de lui. C'est un ami qui vous sera fidèle et indispensable. Plus indispensable que vous ne pouvez le croire à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je vais m'arrêter là car ma réserve de papier n'est pas inépuisable et l'essentiel n'a pas encore été écrit. Mais je pourrais vous parler de chacune des personnes de la Cité.

Voilà que je commence à pleurer. Le papier de ma lettre risque d'être mouillé et vous n'arriverez plus à me lire. Je tremble déjà assez. Les taches des larmes ajoutées à mon écriture tremblante et cela deviendra carrément illisible. Pourtant, je ne réécrirai pas sur une nouvelle feuille. Ce sera cet exemplaire que vous recevrez au retour du Dédale. Je n'aime pas les réécritures, on y perd son style et sa spontanéité.

John, je voudrai vous parlez de vous. Oui de vous et de moi pour être exacte. Je suis moi-même surprise de mon audace, mais le fait que des années lumières nous sépareront à la lecture de cette lettre doit sûrement me redonner le courage dont j'ai tant manqué ces derniers jours. John, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je vous apprécie beaucoup et encore le verbe apprécier est faible. Vous êtes toujours là pour moi, j'y pensais encore après ma deuxième prise d'otage par Kolya. Vous étiez là, toujours là. Oh, bien sûr les autres aussi étaient présents. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à m'avoir sauver. Mais vous êtes le seul à m'avoir pris la main, à m'avoir réconforter. Votre main n'était d'ailleurs pas franchement dans la mienne, mais ce petit contact était déstabilisant et merveilleux à la fois. Ma main dans la votre, une drôle de sensation, j'aurai voulu que vous ne me lâchiez jamais. Dans vos bras après que Kolya m'ai poussé, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Mes propres mots me font rougir. J'espère que je ne vous gêne pas trop. J'attendais comme une jeune fille les moments où vous viendriez me rejoindre sur ce balcon où en silence nous regardions l'océan. Nous regardions dans la même direction. Je vous revois la veille de mon départ. Vous étiez venu me rejoindre sur ce balcon justement. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en train de me dire que tout cela allait me manquer. Que vous alliez me manquer. Connaissez-vous cette sensation que quoi que vous fassiez, rien ne pourra jamais être aussi bien que ce moment. Que la symbiose est parfaite. Que cet instant pourrait durer l'éternité sans que vous vous lassiez ? Je ne sais pas si je suis claire. Mais ce moment avec vous, c'était un de ces moments là. Sachez John que lorsque mes rêves de petites filles resurgissaient depuis un jour glacial dans une base d'Antarctique je vous voyez vous. Vous êtes l'homme de mon cliché. Vous…. John. Je vais me permettre de vous tutoyer durant un bref instant. John, tu m'es devenu indispensable ; ma vie de femme, je la vois avec toi.

Voilà, maintenant, je vais revenir à un vouvoiement plus professionnel. Encore que dans deux jours, plus rien de professionnel ne nous liera. Plus rien du tout ne nous liera d'ailleurs. Sauf l'amour que je ressens pour vous. Voilà, je l'ai dis ou tout du moins écrit. Je vous aime John. J'aime votre tempérament de chien fou, j'aime votre sourire, j'aime votre gentillesse, vous êtes beau, charmant et aussi terriblement sexy. Ca y est je rougis de nouveau. Mais telle est la vérité, j'aime tout en vous. Ce sentiment n'était pas possible sur Atlantis, mais maintenant ? Je ne rends soudain compte de mon égoïsme. De quel droit vous dis-je tout cela ? Pourquoi perturberai-je votre vie ? Ce n'est pas parce que moi je pars d'Atlantis que je devrais croire que vous ferez de même. Néanmoins si par bonheur, vous ressentiez la même chose à mon égard, n'hésitez pas un instant. Je serai derrière la porte à vous attendre. Je n'ouvrirai que pour vous, mon amour.

J'arrive à présent à la fin de ma lettre et mon courage déjà me délaisse. J'ai peur que vous riez de moi. Vous ne ressentez sûrement pas la même chose que moi. Je ne suis que votre supérieure que vous trouvez sympathique et agréable. C'est probablement ce que vous pensez. Dans ce cas, effacer mes dernières phrases de votre mémoire. Chassez ma déclaration et souvenez vous simplement d'une femme qui a essayé de faire tout son possible, tout son mieux pour diriger une formidable aventure scientifique, militaire et surtout humaine. J'aimerais que ce soit le souvenir qu'il reste de moi au final.

Au revoir, John. Je ne veux pas vous dire adieu. Je ne peux pas. Pourtant, je me doute bien que c'est un adieu qui m'attend. Je vous préviens que je ne veux jamais entendre parler de vous au travers des listes de disparus au combat. Je vous l'interdis, de même que toute votre équipe. Restez tous en vie, c'est mon dernier ordre en tant que dirigeante d'Atlantis. Bonne chance à tous. Bonne chance John.

Elisabeth Weir, une amie….. »

-----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore les reviews...lol.**

----------------------------------------------

John lâcha la lettre qui tomba lentement sur le plancher de la chambre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pleurait. Encore plus fort qu'avant. Les pleurs de rage et de tristesse se mélangeaient à ceux de joie. Elle l'aimait ! Elle voulait vivre avec lui, elle l'aimait ! _Elle m'aime. Enfin elle m'aimait, il y avait deux ans._ Deux ans, il avait perdu deux ans par fierté puis par lâcheté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert cette lettre plus tôt, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas lu. Sans Rodney, elle serait toujours au fond d'un tiroir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça. Elisabeth, sans réponse, avait dû croire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais même si cela aurait été le cas, il lui aurait répondu. Il lui aurait dit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Qu'elle était juste une amie. Enfin n'importe quoi, mais une réponse. Pas ce silence qu'il lui avait imposé. Mon Dieu, qu'a-t-elle pensé de lui durant tout ce temps. Deux ans, c'est une éternité.

Sheppard se leva se son lit. Il ramassa la lettre. C'était le plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais écrite. Il la relu. Il voulait l'apprendre par cœur. Au-delà des mots et de l'encre délavée par les pleurs de Liz et le temps, il pouvait ressentir le présence d'Elisabeth, sa force et ses doutes durant son écriture. Ses incertitudes pour le futur, tout était dans cette feuille. Elisabeth lui semblait présente dans la pièce avec lui. Il la sentait plus proche de lui que durant ces deux dernières années. Pour la première fois, il pensait à elle en étant apaisé. Le ver avait disparu. John se prie à espérer que son départ était définitif. Il pleurait toujours, ses larmes virent se mêler à ceux de son amour. De vieilles larmes de doutes mélangées à celles de bonheur. En repartant vers son lit, il passa devant un miroir. Instinctivement, il regarda. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Il ne se reconnut pas. Etait-ce lui cet homme encore séduisant, mais au regard usé, vide et sans vie ? Elisabeth n'aimait sûrement pas cet homme-ci. Rodney avait raison, il devait se reprendre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce adjacente. Rodney était là, comme il lui avait promis. McKay, Elisabeth avait raison, Rodney était indispensable, un ami, un vrai ami. De ceux qui restent quoi qu'on fasse, mais qui nous mettent également des coups de pieds aux fesses lorsqu'on fait n'importe quoi, lorsqu'on se noie. McKay était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il n'avait apparemment pas entendu John arriver. Il paraissait songeur.

- Rodney…

Le scientifique se leva, avança vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Il attendait que John soit prêt à parler. Celui-ci lui tendit la lettre.

- Je peux ? demanda Rodney.

- Vas y, c'est toi qui mériterais de la lire, plus que moi.

Rodney parcouru un long moment les écrits de l'ancienne dirigeante. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent. A la fin, il redonna la feuille à John. Et il lui frappa la tête !

- Idiot ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas lire cette lettre ! Tu es vraiment impossible. J'aurai du te frapper plus tôt. Désolé, mais ça défoule.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je la mérite et plus d'une même. Rodney je veux la retrouver.

- Voilà la première phrase sensée que tu dis depuis deux ans. Ca fait plaisir. Le Dédale part dans une quinzaine de jour et tu as intérêt à être dedans.

- Tu crois que je dois aller sur Terre ?

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu vraiment t'en reprendre une ? Vas sur Terre, va la voir. Tu n'as rien à craindre de plus. Tu ne peux pas être plus malheureux que ces derniers temps. Donc tu y vas, je t'emmène par la peau du cou dans le Dédale si tu refuses. Ou alors je te dénonce pour atteintes à ma personne et alors tu seras demis direct, ria Rodney.

- T'inquiète pas, je veux pas avoir affaire à toi que ce soit de près ou de loin, s'exclama John sur le même ton.

- Bon, ta présence m'est très agréable, mais il va falloir que l'on fasse le tri dans tes relations et dans tes affaires. Et crois moi 15 jours ça pas être de trop. Vaudrait mieux commencer dès ce soir et on risque d'y passer la nuit.

McKay rentra dans la chambre de John. Sheppard ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Rodney se retourna :

- Alors ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu vas me laisser faire tout le boulot tout seul ? John ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il à la fin en voyant l'air soucieux de son ami.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je me disais juste au combien Elisabeth était sage dans ses paroles. Je ne sais pas si tu es le plus doué. Mais tu es le meilleur en tant d'ami !

- Je ne vais pas me vexer car tu as voulu faire un compliment. Mais je te préviens que si un jour tu remets en doute le fait que je suis le plus intelligent de toutes les galaxies, je serai dans l'obligation de te perdre sur une planète infestée de Wraiths.

- Si tu ne t'es pas perdu tout seul avant, ria John.

Il le prit par l'épaule :

- Allez viens, allons nettoyer ma vie.

McKay lança un coup d'oeil vers John :

- Et te faire retrouver une tête convenable, 15 jours pour te reprendre en mains. Car là t'as vraiment une sale tête. Une épave même je dirais.

- Et bien, je suis vraiment content que tu sois mon ami. J'ai plus besoin d'ennemi avec toi, se moqua John.

oOo

Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, John et Rodney bazardèrent toutes les bouteilles d'alcools, tous les papiers inutiles qui traînaient un peu partout, et les boites de préservatifs. Ils parlèrent également beaucoup. Surtout d'Elisabeth. Il faut dire que depuis 2 ans, son nom n'avait pas tellement été prononcé, ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper. Puis Rodney l'emmena dans la salle de bain, il le fit asseoir.

- Hey, si on m'avait dit que tu me ferais institut de beauté, je n'aurai pas dit oui, râla Sheppard.

- Ne crois pas que ça plaise plus qu'à toi, mais si je ne le fais pas, tu ne le feras pas toi-même. On va essayer de te faire un visage convenable.

- Il est tout à fait convenable mon visage, grogna John.

- En apparence oui, mais si on regarde bien tu as une tête à faire peur.

John dû admettre qu'après être rasé convenablement et coiffé, il se sentait mieux. Ils parlèrent encore et encore d'Elisabeth, d'Atlantis, des missions et de l'amour en général. John donna des conseils à Rodney pour Natali. Rodney donna des conseils à John pour Elisabeth. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le lit.

oOo

Ronon et Teyla prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec Carson.

- Comment se fait-il que McKay et le Colonel ne soient pas venus manger ? Rodney est assez matinal habituellement.

- Oui, il a peut-être travaillé tard hier soir. Pour le Colonel, en revanche, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il doit encore dormir, dit Teyla.

- Mais on a un briefing à 10 heures, il est déjà 9h30, c'est étrange.

- Ah ils arrivent les deux ensembles là, leur fit remarquer Ronon.

Effectivement, Sheppard et McKay venait d'entrer dans le mess.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Colonel, docteur, vous avez l'air endormis. Mauvaise nuit ?

- Rodney ronfle, ce n'est pas possible de dormir à coté.

Carson qui était en train de boire du jus d'orange le recracha sur McKay qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Carson, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! hurla Rodney en se levant de table pour aller laver les taches d'orange.

- Je crois que le docteur Beckett a été surpris par votre phrase, Colonel.

- Il est surpris que Rodney ronfle ? Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Mais je ne crois rien John, dit Carson avec un petit sourire.

- On a discuté et on s'est endormi sur mon lit. C'est clair ? Et puis mince pensez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Je suis trop de bonne humeur pour que vous arriveriez à m'énerver.

- John, on se retrouve où et à quelle heure ce soir ? demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Une femme brune aux yeux bruns d'une trentaine d'années se tenait à coté du Colonel. Teyla, Carson et Ronon reconnurent une nouvelle logisticienne. Et depuis une semaine, la nouvelle conquête de Sheppard.

- Euh, écoute Alexia ce soir ce ne sera pas vraiment possible. J'ai à faire avec le docteur Lentz, cafouilla John.

- Le docteur Lentz est en mission à l'extérieur jusqu'à demain, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Ah, bah alors c'est pas ce soir. Je dois aller aider Ronon à faire…. euh, à fabriquer…. un objet, s'enfonça-t-il cherchant du regard l'aide du runner.

- Si tu veux me lâcher, dis le tout de suite, ça t'évitera d'avoir l'air ridicule et moi avec.

Elle claqua les talons et partit en jetant :

- Pour information, mon prénom s'est Alicia, pas Alexia.

John se rassit à table :

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ? questionna-t-il perplexe.

- Non, Colonel, le réprimanda Teyla. Quand serez-vous sérieux avec les femmes ?

- Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Au fait ces faire-part de mariage, ils avancent ?

- Oui, très bien. Ronon n'aimait pas les motifs que j'avais choisis et on a dû changer mais à part ça tout va bien.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas, mais je préférais quelque chose de plus sobre.

Teyla se retourna un instant pour voir ce que faisait McKay. Durant ce court moment, Ronon articula en silence en direction de Carson et John : c'était horrible ! Et reprit une expression normale lorsque sa fiancée le regarda :

- Un souci ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non chérie, aucun.

John s'amusait toujours de les voir en couple. Ronon semblait si…. si homme à ne pas être du genre à se marier. Mais voilà qu'il discutait faire-part, couleurs de nappes et plan de table. Même si la cérémonie n'était que dans 10 mois, Teyla s'était transformée en véritable organisatrice de choc et chef de troupe. Elle dirigeait les opérations de son mariage d'une main de maître jusque dans les moindres détails. Jamais les hommes de l'équipe n'auraient cru cela possible. Elle était si indépendante, si préoccupé par toutes sortes de questions militaires ou diplomatiques. Les questions chiffons semblaient très loin d'elle. Mais une femme est une femme. Et un mariage reste un mariage. Le mélange des deux est explosif.

John termina en vitesse son petit déjeuner :

- Bon je vous retrouve pour le briefing. J'ai mille choses à faire à faire avant. Teyla, vos faire-part pour la Terre sont-ils prêts ?

- Pour la Terre ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, les invitations qui partent pour la Terre.

- Mais je ne connais personne sur Terre, enfin pas exactement, je comptais en faire transmettre un à…. au docteur Weir, risqua-t-elle.

- Parfait.

Tout le monde sursauta. Auraient-ils mal entendu ? John avait bien dit parfait ? Il n'avait pas pris la fausse expression d'indifférence qui était la sienne depuis 2 ans lorsqu'on parlait d'Elisabeth.

Le militaire se leva :

- Et bien, confiez la moi. Je lui donnerai lorsque je serai sur Terre. Je pars en vacances par le prochain départ du Dédale.

Ronon, de surprise, en arrêta de manger. Le comportement du Colonel était de plus en plus étrange.

Rodney revint à table, peu de temps après, avec le T-shirt complètement détrempé :

- John est déjà reparti ?

- A l'instant, lui répondit Carson. Dites donc Rodney, vous avez nettoyé la tache ou vous vous êtes lavé tout entier ?

- Oh ça va, si vous saviez boire correctement, on en parlerait pas !

- Docteur McKay, savez-vous ce qu'a le Colonel ce matin ? Il est étrange.

- Etrange ? Pas du tout, il n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui depuis longtemps. Il essaye juste de sortir d'un long brouillard, dit-il tout en tentant de faire entrer un croissant entier dans sa bouche.

----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapitre 7

----------------------------------------------

Rodney avait accompagné son ami jusque dans le vaisseau :

- C'est bon, Rodney, ça va, lui assura John.

- Tu as tout, tous tes bagages, tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Des vêtements chauds, des vêtements pour la pluie. On ne sait pas où Elisabeth habite maintenant. Il faut prévoir.

- Rodney, je doute qu'elle ait quitté les Etats-Unis et même si elle a fait la folie d'aller vivre au Canada, à cette époque de l'année, il fait beau.

- Oui, oui, et le faire-part de Teyla, tu l'as hein ? Sinon, elle te tue !

- Oui, je l'ai mis en premier dans ma valise. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai fais des progrès en 15 jours, non ?

- Si, tu es toi-même. Mais tout de même, je voudrais que tout aille bien.

- Mais tout ira bien, lui assura John.

Le Colonel Sheppard se faisait l'impression d'un adolescent partant en colo pour la première fois dans un pays lointain. Rodney était horrible depuis une quinzaine de jours, il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Un pitbull, non pire qu'un pitbull. Mais un pitbull tellement attachant. McKay avait refroidi toutes les femmes s'approchant de près ou de loin de son Colonel. Ils avaient passé plus d'une nuit sur deux ensembles dans les quartiers de Rodney à parler. Et le plus étrange était que Sheppard s'était plus confié durant ces 15 jours que durant tout le reste de sa vie. Rodney avait été plus efficace que tous les psy des deux galaxies confondues. Au fil du temps, c'est Rodney qui sans s'en rendre compte s'était dévoilé. Il avait parlé de son enfance coincée entre son père qui nourrissait tous les espoirs de la Terre pour lui et sa mère timide qui ne savait pas lui montrer son amour. A la mort de leur père, Rodney et sa sœur s'étaient retrouvés deux ados seuls avec une mère absente et semblant indifférente de leur sort. Rodney s'était jeté dans les études et avait veillé sur sa soeur. John comprenait mieux son comportement de solitaire. C'était un mécanisme de défense.

Oui, en 15 jours, leur amitié s'était encore approfondie, autant que cela soit possible. Nombres de fois, ils se rendaient compte que c'était le matin sans avoir vu le temps passer. Quelques fois, ils rigolaient de leur comportement, pire que des filles, à papoter toute la nuit. Et ils se disaient que les rumeurs allaient sûrement bon train dans les couloirs. Sortir tous les deux le matin du même quartier n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire pour éviter les rumeurs.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux dans le Dédale qui allait emmener John vers la Terre, vers Elisabeth. Teyla, Carson et Ronon lui avait déjà dit au revoir à l'extérieur et lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

- Tu oublies pas ce qu'on a dit, hein promis, tu respires bien un grand coup et tu t'excuses et si tu te prends une claque, tu l'encaisses calmement et sereinement, tu l'as mérité grandement, recommanda McKay. Puis tu lui expliques que tu es un idiot fini mais que tu l'aimes. Et là j'espère que tu nous la ramène.

Rodney commençait vraiment à lui rappeler sa mère le jour où il était parti faire ses classes à l'armée. La bonne odeur de parfum en moins. _Pardon maman de te comparer à McKay. Tiens maman, faudrait que je pense à passer aussi la voir dans le Nevada._

- Mais oui, je m'excuse et je demande pardon puis je l'embrasse.

- Si tout va bien, si tout va, soupira McKay.

Ses 15 jours l'avaient épuisé. Reprendre en ordre un Colonel de l'Armée de l'Air en désordre depuis 2 ans était fatiguant physiquement et moralement. Mais le résultat en valait le coup. Tout le monde avait noté le changement. Maintenant le scientifique espérait juste qu'Elisabeth serait effectivement derrière la porte. Sheppard poussa son ami doucement vers la sortie :

- Aller Rodney, il faut sortir, il faut me laisser maintenant. Sinon tu vas partir avec moi et la Cité ne s'en remettrait jamais, ironisa John.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu fais attention à toi, promis ?

- Promis papa, dit-il en le poussant hors du vaisseau.

oOo

Le ciel était au beau fixe lorsque John arriva à Cheyenne Mountain, comme sur la plupart des Etats-Unis en ce mois de juillet. John avait pris une chambre à Colorado Springs car il souhaitait rencontrer le plus vite possible le Général Landry. Avec son laissez-passer et surtout son nom, l'entrée lui fût facilement et rapidement accordée. Dans les couloirs du SGC, le Colonel se revu le jour du départ pour Pégase. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, les gens se regardaient, se jaugeaient. Et le docteur Weir avait fait son discours, Sheppard ne pouvait plus le redire mot à mot, mais il se souvenait de la volonté de cette femme et de sa beauté. Puis il avait appris à la connaître, à tous les connaître. Que de chemins parcourus en plus de 4 ans. Que de nouvelles émotions, de nouvelles rencontres, de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises.

Il toqua :

- Entrez.

- Bonjour, mon Général, dit John en faisant le salut militaire.

- Bonjour Colonel, repos, alors vous décidez enfin à prendre des vacances.

- Oui, mon Général. Un ami m'a convaincu que j'en avais besoin.

- Et bien, il a bien fait. Et vous avez bien choisi votre période, le temps est magnifique. Comment va Atlantis ?

- A merveille, mon Général. Le docteur Lentz est très compétent. Il remplace très bien le docteur Weir, je dois l'admettre. Et pourtant elle était une dirigeante exceptionnelle.

- C'est vrai, sa démission a surpris tout le monde.

- D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous demander l'adresse actuelle du docteur Weir. Deux de nos amis communs se marient et je dois lui faire parvenir le faire-part.

- Oh, félicitations pour eux. Nous aussi nous avons notre mariage au SGC, le docteur Jackson et Vala Mal Doran le mois dernier. Certains ont été surpris je dois avouer. Mais comme dirait le Général O'Neill, eux deux, cela allait finir soit par un mariage, soit un meurtre. Je suis heureux qu'ils aient choisi la première solution, conclut-il en riant.

- Teyla et Ronon sont plus calmes dans leur genre, sourit John.

- Mais pour ce qui est du docteur Weir, je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Le docteur Weir a travaillé 3 mois pour le Président à la Maison Blanche. Mais elle a démissionné de ce poste également. Je peux même vous dire que cela a fait du bruit, elle d'habitude si fiable.

oOo

Washington DC ! John avait obtenu avec l'aide du Général Landry l'autorisation de se rendre à la Maison Blanche pour en apprendre plus sur le lieu où habitait le docteur Weir. Et maintenant dans son uniforme de l'armée, il était là, devant la résidence présidentielle, intimidé comme un gosse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entrer dans ce lieu un jour. Il inspira un grand coup et se présenta à l'entrée. Apparemment le Général n'avait pas lésiné sur le degré de son autorisation car le garde à l'entrée le fit directement entrer dans les bureaux sans passer par les multiples secrétariats et le traitait comme s'il était le chef d'Etat Major lui-même. L'attente dura une bonne quarante de minutes. Mais moins Sheppard aurait été déçu. La Maison Blanche est le lieu où l'on accepte d'attendre, où l'on doit attendre. Sinon, on se dit qu'il se passe un truc louche.

Un homme d'un cinquante d'années en costume noir se présenta :

- Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Enchanté. Je suis le conseiller Mike Mcjillan. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le conseiller referma la porte sur lui.

- Colonel, le Général Landry m'a transmis votre requête. A laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre de façon satisfaisante. Le docteur Weir est partie sans laisser d'adresse. Elle travaillait depuis trois mois au département des relations avec l'Union Européenne. Un département intéressant, mais bien loin de son ancien poste et je ne parle même pas du commandement de la Cité d'Atlantis. Le Président voulait lui redonner le poste qu'elle occupait avant d'apprendre l'existence de la porte, mais elle a refusé. Elle disait qu'elle souhaitait un poste tranquille, avec des horaires fixes et réguliers. Le poste de direction pour les relations avec l'Union européenne se libérait justement, c'était le moins que nous pouvions lui proposer vu ses qualités, son CV et ses compétences.

- Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée où elle se trouve aujourd'hui ? demanda John dépité.

- Aucune. Je pourrais lancer des recherches, mais je doute que pour une histoire d'invitation à un mariage, les renseignements généraux lancent une enquête Colonel.

_Et pour un cœur de Colonel déchiré, cela irait comme motif ?_ Mais il répondit :

- Oui, je comprends. Néanmoins me permettez-vous d'insister. Quelqu'un de son service saura peut être où elle est partie.

- Oui, allez y. Je vais vous appeler son assistante.

Il composa un numéro :

- Anne, pourriez vous venir un instant ?

Au bout de quelque minutes d'attente. Une femme blonde, très grande arriva. John la trouva d'un très mauvais goût. Elle devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années, était maquillée plus que de raison et portait un ensemble très court. Elle était perchée sur des talons interminables.

- Anne, pourriez-vous aux questions que le Colonel vous posera. Je vous laisse. Au revoir Colonel.

- Au revoir, et merci tout de même.

Il se retourna vers Anne. Elle le détaillait de bas ou haut.

- Alors Colonel, que voulez-vous connaître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie mielleuse.

- Je recherche le docteur Weir, sauriez-vous où elle se trouve actuellement.

- Oh le docteur Weir, mais elle n'a laissé aucune adresse. D'ailleurs, elle est plutôt culottée comme femme, elle arrive dans le service et puis un matin, elle nous annonce qu'elle repart. Une vraie girouette. Vous ne pensez pas ?

John ne répondit rien, mais le regard noir qu'il lui fit, décida Anne à ne pas continuer dans cette voie là.

- Comment était-elle durant ces trois mois ?

- Comment était-elle ? répéta Anne sans comprendre.

- Comment était-elle dans son comportement ? Etait-elle stressée, énervée, triste, joyeuse, expliqua calmement Sheppard qui se dit qu'il devait être patient. _Cette fille est peut être ma dernière chance de retrouver Elisabeth. _

- Oh, et bien au début, elle semblait très soucieuse, comme si elle avait des problèmes dans sa vie ou qu'elle regrettait quelque chose. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle regrettait son ancien poste, on m'a dis qu'elle occupait un poste très prestigieux, même top secret il parait, dit-elle en parlant se rapprochant de lui, sur le ton de la confidence.

John avait envie de rire, mais il se retint. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur :

- Oh oui. C'est vrai ? Et après ?

- Environ un mois et demi après son arrivée, elle semblait vraiment déprimée. Puis un matin, elle est arrivée rayonnante. Puis les jours suivants, elle était fatiguée mais rayonnante et elle a alterné les jours avec et les jours sans jusqu'à son départ. Voilà je n'en sais pas plus, mais on pourrait en discuter autour d'un café ? Non ?

- Oh, je suis désolé, je dois repartir pour le Colorado ce soir. Mais dès que je reviens à Washington, vous serez mon premier souci. Promis. _Souci de vous évitez, oui._

- Oh, c'est gentil, dit-t-elle en se dandinant.

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser.

- Au revoir Colonel. Et si j'étais le docteur Weir, je peux vous assurer que je ne serais pas partie sans vous laisser d'adresse.

- Et bien il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas le docteur Weir.

Il s'éloignait déjà quand elle l'apostropha :

- Oh, je ne sais pas si cela pourra vous aider, mais elle a téléphoné plusieurs fois les derniers temps à une agence immobilière basée dans le Massachusetts.

_Le Massachusetts !!! Mais comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Boston !_

- Merci, vous êtes formidable !

oOo

Grâce aux relevés de téléphone de la Maison Blanche que John n'avait pas eu trop de mal à obtenir. Etre le chef militaire d'une expédition classée top secrète présentait des avantages considérables, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il avait eu le numéro de téléphone de l'agence immobilière. Celle-ci se trouvait à Marblehead **(2)** dans le Massachusetts au nord de Boston. Elisabeth avait trouvé la ville de son enfance. Il réserva un petit hôtel par internet depuis Washington et prit un billet d'avion pour Boston. Il faisait vraiment beaucoup de chemin, ces temps ci, mais il aurait traversé le monde pour la retrouver. Il avait déjà traversé une galaxie, le reste ne lui faisait plus peur.

oOo

Bienvenue à Marblehead. En passant le panneau au volant de sa voiture de location, John se sentit revivre. Marblehead était une petite ville côtière de 21000 habitants. Un vrai décor de film de début d'après-midi où meurtre et passion se mêlaient. Il s'arrêta devant le port un instant. Il avait besoin de faire une pause. Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il avait pas eu une minute à lui, trouver Liz, avait été son seul passe temps. Maintenant qu'il était si près du tout, il avait besoin de souffler. De penser à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il trouva son hôtel, s'installa, et se reposa un peu. Il était tard. Il essayerait de trouver Elisabeth demain. Ne voulant pas risquer de tomber par hasard sur Elisabeth en ville, John ne sortit pas de l'hôtel de la soirée. Au repas, il avait enfilé son uniforme pour inspirer la confiance. Il ne tenait à vérifier si le silence des petites villes était un mythe ou une réalité. Avec son uniforme, les gens le prendraient sûrement plus au sérieux. Il interrogea la serveuse :

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'aider ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire "pas possible de lui dire non".

- Bien sur monsieur ou ….

- Colonel, colonel Sheppard.

- Oh, bien sur Colonel, en quoi puisse je vous aider ?

- Je recherche une femme. Une vieille amie en fait, que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Elisabeth, une femme brune aux yeux bruns.

- Oh Elisabeth, mais bien sûr que je vois, très belle. Elle s'occupe de la bibliothèque. Vous dites que vous ne l'avez pas depuis longtemps ?

- Oui un peu plus de deux ans. Je rentre de mission comme vous pouvez le voir et je n'ai pas son adresse.

- Elle habite 11 Gerry Street **(3)**, je vais vous indiquez la route.

- Merci vous êtes vraiment gentille. Mais j'aurai encore une faveur à vous demander.

- Je vous l'accorde d'office, ria la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas souvent des voyageurs aussi beau et gentil.

- Merci. Je voudrais juste que vous ne disiez à personne que je la cherche. Je voudrais lui faire la surprise et je connais la réputation des petites villes.

- Et elle n'est pas usurpée cette réputation, vous avez de la chance que vous soyez tombé sur moi. Avec ma mère, toute la ville serait au courant qu'un étranger cherchant Elisabeth vient d'arriver en ville. Je vous promets d'être muette comme une tombe.

oOo

John se coucha tôt se soir là. Il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Il se sentait comme un collégien avant la rentrée. Son esprit était continuellement en mouvement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement en pensant au bonheur d'être à moins d'un kilomètre de Liz, il se calma et s'endormit.

----------------------------------------------

**(2)** Complètement véridique.

**(3)** C'est l'adresse du poste de police…lol


	8. Chapitre 8

----------------------------------------------

John tournait en rond depuis 8 heures du matin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais il ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt chez Elisabeth, il ne voulait pas la surprendre au petit matin. A 10 heures, il ne tenait plus, un tour de plus dans ses 8 mètres carrés et il deviendrait complètement fou. A force de faire des ronds, il allait faire une tranchée dans la pièce.

Il sortit de la chambre, déposa les clés à la réception et prit la direction de la maison d'Elisabeth comme lui avait indiqué la serveuse la veille au soir.

Il marcha d'un pas lent vers son destin, vers son amour. Il regarda les vitrines, passa un moment à regarder l'océan et se reprit à siffloter. La vie était belle. Il faisait très chaud, le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage. John avait mis un pantalon noir et un débardeur. Il avait la lettre d'Elisabeth dans sa poche, il l'avait relu une bonne vingtaine de fois durant la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure de déambulation, il arriva dans la rue d'Elisabeth. _Une heure au lieu de 10 minutes, je suis vraiment fort moi. _John sourit, il était heureux. Ses pensées étaient à milles lieus d'Atlantis. Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, il ne pensait plus trop à la Cité. Juste à l'instant présent, plus de risques, plus de missions prises de tête. _Elisabeth avait peut être eu raison de quitter toute cette folie. Non, qu'est ce que je raconte, cela ne manquerait trop. Tout le monde me manquerait trop. Il faut juste ramener Elisabeth et mon bonheur serait parfait. Mais si Elisabeth ne voulait pas revenir ? Que choisirais-je ?_ La question le troubla un instant. Il secoua la tête. Il verra le moment venu. Premièrement voir Elisabeth.

Elle habitait un vrai quartier résidentiel. Sa rue ressemblait à celle des contes de fées, de belles maisons, une pelouse impeccable devant chacune d'entre elle. Des enfants jouaient devant l'une d'elle. Un peu plus loin un couple de retraités savourait la chaleur encore supportable de cette fin de matinée. L'après midi, la chaleur agréable ferait place à la canicule insupportable. Avec un peu de chance, l'air de l'océan rafraîchirait l'atmosphère. John était sur le trottoir debout dans la rue, il se sentait étranger à cet univers et en même temps tellement bien. C'était agréable l'ambiance qui régnait. Il aurait pu rester des heures à cette place. Un claquement de porte lui fait néanmoins revenir sur Terre.

Son cœur fit un sursaut ! Elle était là, devant lui. Ou plus précisément un peu plus loin de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle venait de sortir d'une maison un peu plus petite que les autres, mais très jolie. Celle ci avait effectivement une barrière blanche comme dans ses rêves. John se recula un peu pour mieux observer Liz. Elle était magnifique. Elle était apparemment sortie pour chercher son courrier. Elle se baissa pour le prendre. Quand elle se releva, John vu son visage, elle était tellement belle. Elle semblait radieuse. John n'aurait jamais que c'était possible, mais elle était encore plus belle que sur Atlantis. Elle portait une petite robe sans manches, rouge et blanche avec des motifs très discrets, mais magnifiques. Aux niveaux de ses hanches, elle avait noué une échappe de soie blanche autour d'elle. John se recula encore, il se mit dans un recoin de la rue. Il voulut encore l'observer sans être vu pendant un moment. Elisabeth avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui retombaient en ondulant sur ces épaules. Elle était splendide, John en avait le souffle coupé. Elle n'était pas maquillée, elle ne devait sûrement pas travailler aujourd'hui. Mais sa beauté naturelle n'en avait pas besoin, pas d'artifice, juste sa douceur et son charme. Elisabeth ne retourna pas dans la maison, elle regarda sa montre.

John se décida à aller la surprendre. Il espérait qu'il serait le bienvenu…

Au moment où il commença à traverser la rue. Une voiture ralentit au niveau de sa maison et s'engagea dans l'allée. John se stoppa net. Il ne voulait personne pour leurs retrouvailles, personne entre eux. Il voulait que ce soit juste elle et lui, lui et elle. Il fit demi tour et observa la voiture. C'était un gros break noir. Elisabeth était toujours dans le jardin. Elle regardait dans la direction de la voiture. Un homme en sortit. Il lui fit signe de la main, elle lui répondit :

- Ca a été ? Pas de problème ?

- Non aucun, lui répondit-il.

John entendait très bien leur conversation car le vent soufflait dans sa direction. Que sa voix était belle. Douce, ferme et sereine. Mais qui était cet homme ? Celui-ci était blond, bronzé comme revenant de vacances et assez mince. Il devait avoir 35-37 ans pas plus. Il contourna la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière droite. Il se pencha à l'intérieur. John ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il referma la porte et revint vers Liz. Sheppard vu enfin ce qu'il tenait dans les bras…

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux !!! Un bébé, non plus vraiment un bébé mais une petite fille avec de longs cheveux châtains. Arrivé à la pelouse, l'homme la posa délicatement par terre. La petite fille trembla. L'homme la tint du bout des mains puis la lâcha. La petite ouvrit de grands yeux, mis un premier pied devant l'autre, puis se sentant en confiance commença à trottiner vers Elisabeth. Elle balbutia :

- Maman, maman…

- Mais oui, ma chérie je vois, tu fais pleins de progrès. Tu marches toute seule maintenant, comme une grande. Sans souci. Viens dans les bras, ma puce.

John crut que le sol allait se dérober sous lui. Il s'agrippa à un lampadaire qui était à coté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Son cœur allait le lâcher, s'arrêter à tout jamais. Elisabeth était maman. Il trouva au fond de lui la force de la regarder encore. L'homme était à coté d'elle à présent. Elle avait pris sa fille dans les bras et il lui parlait. Il toucha l'épaule de Liz et faisait des câlins sur le ventre de la fillette :

- Elle a été très sage chez le pédiatre, hein, explique à maman comme tu as été sage, disait-il.

- Sage moi… et j'ai eu un hinopodame.

- Un hinopodame ? s'interrogea Liz.

- Un hippopotame en plastique, il est dans ma poche car Maelys avait tendance à le faire tomber dans les égouts pour me voir le ramener. Ca la faisait rire aux éclats, expliqua l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ça Maelys, ria Liz.

Et tous les trois rentrèrent dans la maison. John ne pouvait plus bouger, il était foudroyé, il voulait mourir sur place. Les fenêtres de la maison de Liz étaient ouvertes, John profitait du bonheur familial en voyant Liz dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Voilà, Elisabeth avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : une maison, une petite fille magnifique et un mari. John ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou en rire. C'était lui qui devait être là, dans cette maison à la place de cet idiot blond et bronzé. John le détesta d'office. John aurait voulu partir de là, arrêter de se faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était subjugué par la vision de cette maison. Il aurait dû conduire cette voiture, sortir sa fille à lui, rentrer dans sa maison à lui. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ces joues. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait partir, fuir ou devenir fou de chagrin. Il repartit en vitesse par le chemin par lequel il était arrivé.

oOo

L'océan ne l'apaisa pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la vue de l'eau n'arriva pas à le calmer. Il jetait des pierres au fond de l'eau assis sur le rebord de la grève. Sa tête bourdonnait, il transpirait, avait les mains moites et la bouche pâteuse. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, il était dans le brouillard complet. Il retenait ses larmes mais sentait bien que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il ne pourrait plus se retenir de la journée. Il avait des vertiges et envie de vomir. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahissait. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur de l'été, non cette chaleur qui l'oppressait venait de l'intérieur de lui-même. Une sensation de mal être peuplait tout son corps, tout son être.

Il resta là, assis, stoïque des heures. Mais rien ne passa, pas l'envie de vomir, pas l'envie de mourir. Il avait tout perdu, rien vu, rien compris. Et maintenant, elle était perdue à jamais pour lui. Il ne serait pas l'homme de son cliché comme elle avait si bien su lui écrire. _Je ne suis plus rien, contre un homme on peut se battre, mais contre une famille c'est impossible._ Il voulait se jeter dans l'océan, mais même cela il n'y arrivait pas. Le port commençait à se repeupler. La grosse chaleur des heures de l'après midi était passé. Il était resté assis des heures. L'insolation le guettait sûrement, mais il ne la ressentirait pas. Le reste de son corps lui faisait trop mal.

Il observa les gens autour de lui qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Est-il devenu à ce point invisible ? Réussirait-il à disparaître comme il le souhaitait ardemment à cet instant. Les gens profitaient insouciant de la fin d'après midi en famille ou entre amis. Inconscient de la méchanceté et de l'injustice de la vie. Ne connaissant le désespoir de voir son amour depuis le trottoir d'en face comme si on était un étranger, un homme qui n'avait plus le droit d'entrer dans sa vie, effacé de son existence. Elle l'avait sûrement oublié. _Le fait qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune adresse pour la joindre prouvait bien qu'elle avait tourné la page définitivement. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir. C'est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché. Tout. _

Il regarda les gens déambuler. Des mamans promenaient leurs enfants, de nombreuses poussettes fleurissaient sur la grande place devant la mairie où se trouvait un square. Une maman avec une poussette…. Elisabeth était là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle lui tournait le dos.

Elle portait la même tenue que ce matin, mais l'étole de soie se trouvait sur ses épaules et elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec une pince. Ses boucles retombaient sur le haut de son dos. Et elle discutait avec une autre jeune femme blonde qui avait deux enfants qui jouaient à coté d'elle. La jeune femme blonde se pencha pour jouer avec Maelys tout en continuant de parler à Elisabeth.

John se put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire du bout des lèvres. Qui pourrait imaginer que la jeune maman qu'il avait devant lui dirigeait une expédition top sécrète dans une autre galaxie. Qu'elle dirigeait des personnes aussi nombreuses que la population qu'une ville moyenne. Et tout cela avec les Wraiths comme ennemis et les Géniis. Et là elle était si calme, si sereine comme si une autre femme avait vécu sa vie antérieure. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux. Elle était tellement rayonnante. Un rayon de soleil vivant.

Elisabeth avait quitté la jeune femme blonde. Elle avait repris sa promenade. Un instant, elle regarda dans la direction de Sheppard, celui-ci se précipita derrière un groupe de personnes pour se dissimuler. Il se sentait ridicule et en même temps, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Elisabeth s'arrêta brusquement. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose, non pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu, c'était plutôt comme une sensation inexplicable qui l'avait envahi d'un coup. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait rêvé.

Elle reprit son chemin. Elle s éloignait maintenant de John qui avait envie de mourir. Lorsque Elisabeth s'était stoppée, le soleil avait reflété sur elle. Sur sa main pour être exact. Sur son annulaire. Un anneau d'or s'y trouvait. Une alliance toute simple, comme Elisabeth, mais une alliance magnifique au doigt de son amour….

----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapitre 9

----------------------------------------------

John, après avoir déambulé sans véritable but, entra dans un bar. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda une vodka. Le barman eut la surprise de le voir la boire d'un seul coup. John en redemanda une immédiatement.

Au bout de six ou sept, le Colonel était totalement et irrémédiablement saoul, le serveur lui demanda :

- Encore une ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, je suis sûr. Et vous allez me la donner ! J'ai de quoi payer. D'ailleurs, tournée générale pour tout le monde, c'est l'armée américaine qui paye…. Vive l'armée des Etats-Unis et vive les bestioles qui nous bouffent la vie !!!

Et il s'écroula du tabouret.

- Ca va monsieur ? s'inquiéta le barman en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir.

- Oui, pas de problème, j'ai connu pire, dit-il en se relevant de façon très approximative. Je suis déjà tombé de plus haut, d'un jumper pour être exact, vous voulez que je vous raconte. Non ? Et bah je vais vous racontez quand même. J'habite très très loin d'ici. Dans une belle cité pleine de vitres et de marches d'escaliers, et il y a pas d'ascenseur. Vous vous dites sûrement que cela doit être fatiguant. Et bien non et vous savez pourquoi ?

Le barman rentra dans son jeu, au moins pendant qu'il parlait il ne buvait plus :

- Non, je ne sais pas, vous êtes entraîné ?

John s'avança vers lui et fit mine de vouloir lui parler tout bas. Il lui cria :

- Tout faux ! Mauvaise réponse, moi j'arrive même pas à suivre Ronon dans ses courses. Tient vous saviez que Ronon et Teyla vont se marier. Moi aussi j'aurai dû me marier, mais je suis un idiot, donc elle a épousé un crétin de blond. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais 2 ans de retard, enfin un peu plus mais pas beaucoup plus. Ah ces femmes aucune patience.

- Ah problème de cœur, je comprends mieux votre goût pour les boissons russes.

- Russe, non pas russe, américain, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des russes aussi, expliqua John complètement perdu. On a des russes, des allemands, des tchèques, des français, d'ailleurs y a une petite française qui est pas mal du tout et si je n'avais pas la plus belle des femmes en tête, je tenterai bien ma chance, sinon on a des canadiens aussi. Surtout un canadien ! Mon meilleur ami, le mec le plus impossible du monde mais tellement cool si on le connaît mieux. Avant mon départ, il avait rendez-vous avec Natali. Une petite nouvelle et il semblait bien accroché, il m'a interdit de l'approcher à moins de 10 mètres, il aurait pu lui mettre un post-it sur le front « chasse gardé de McKay », je crois qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais il l'a même pas embrassé, ils ont juste dîné. Elle en redemandait en plus, ils avaient de nouveau rendez-vous après que je sois parti. Y vont au rythme McKay y parait, et bah j'espère que c'est un diesel sinon y sont pas encore arrivé. Et vous vous êtes marié ?

- Oui, depuis 23 ans.

- Wow, je suis sûr que vous avez ouvert la lettre vous au moins, moi pas. La gorge est sèche, envoie un whisky, c'est l'heure du changement.

- Vous êtes à pieds j'espère.

- Non en vortex……, s'exclama Sheppard hilare.

Le barman le regarda bizarrement :

- Et bah vous tenez pas l'alcool, vous.

- Si mais c'est vous qui comprenez pas mes blagues, vous êtes même pas drôle, vous. Je boude.

John accompagna sa phrase en se retournant vers la salle et cela eut pour effet de le faire basculer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il se releva comme un ressort :

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, pas besoin du toubib, dites donc la gravité chez vous c'est pas terrible, vous devriez consulter. Si vous voulez, j'ai des astrophysiciens en réserve, d'ailleurs, mon job c'est gardien d'astrophysiciens. Mon rôle est d'assurer qu'ils leur arrivent rien, que tous leurs membres reviennent tous et dans le bon ordre si c'est possible. Sinon, je me fais disputer, mais vous croyez que c'est facile de surveiller des scientifiques qui courent partout ?

- Non, j'en convient, cela ne doit pas être aisé, admis le barman en se retenant de rire.

- Avant c'était elle qui me disputait alors ça passait un peu mieux, mais elle est plus là, elle est avec son blond. Je le hais lui, je suis certain que cet abruti a des qualités sinon elle l'aurait pas épousé, mais c'est un imbécile. Je crois que j'ai mal au cœur.

- Si vous êtes amoureux d'elle et qu'elle en a épousé un autre, c'est normal.

- Non, vraiment mal au cœur, termina John en courrant de façon très aléatoire vers les toilettes.

oOo

Houlala, sa tête résonnait comme un jour de fête nationale, mais plutôt lorsqu'on est placé juste derrière le tuba. _Où je suis ? Que s'est-il passé ? Oh oui, Liz, c'est vrai. Quelle journée épouvante. Et qu'est ce que je me suis mis !_ Sheppard se releva. Il était sur un canapé, un vieux canapé dont les ressorts lui martelaient le dos. Il s'assit.

- Alors bien dormi ? demanda une voix grave.

John, éberlué, vit un homme lui tendre un verre d'aspirine :

- Tenez cela vous sera sans doute utile.

- Merci, mais qu'est ce que je fais là.

- Je vous ai retrouvé écroulé dans les toilettes, après avoir vomi je suppose vu votre état, j'ai nettoyé comme j'ai pu et je vous ai porté sur ce canapé. On est dans l'arrière de mon bar. Je ne savais pas où vous faire ramenez. Vous avez bien dormi en tout cas.

- J'espère ne pas avoir dit trop de bêtises hier soir ? s'enquit John.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez, dans ma carrière, j'en ai entendu de belles derrière mon comptoir. Mais vous vous pourriez raconter des histoires pour enfants. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Oh, moi je suis scénariste pour des séries de sciences fictions.

- Et bien tout s'explique car vos histoires étaient vraiment bizarres.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie pour m'avoir supporter, je m'excuse. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires à mon hôtel et repartir de votre charmante ville.

- Vous retournez à Hollywood ?

- Vous croyez que j'habite Hollywood ?

- Vous avez le physique en tout cas.

Sheppard ria, il prit ses affaires, remercia le tenancier. A l'hôtel, il rassembla toutes ses affaires, paya sa note. Il reprit sa voiture et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il roula vers chez Elisabeth. Il ralentit à hauteur de sa maison. Tout semblait calme, personne ne semblait être là, sûrement au travail et la petite chez le nourrice. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et prit la direction de Boston où l'attendait un avion pour Denver d'où il prendrait un taxi pour rejoindre le Dédale qui le ramènerait à la maison.

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans la vie de Liz, même si elle avait encore un peu de sentiment pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de chambouler sa vie et sa famille. Je suis arrivé trop tard. _

oOo

Dans le vaisseau qui le ramena vers Atlantis, John ne quitta presque pas ses quartiers. Le Colonel Caldwell vint même voir s'il allait bien :

- Colonel, tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Vous n'êtes pas sorti de vos quartiers depuis le départ, je sais que vous ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, mais le Dédale est grand vous ne seriez pas obligé de me croiser.

John fut surpris par le ton du Colonel Caldwell. Il n'était pas habitué ce que celui-ci soit gentil et inquiet avec lui.

- Et bien ne faites pas cette tête Sheppard ! Je sais être gentil, nous n'avons pas la même vision sur beaucoup de chose, mais je ne vous déteste pas. Vous faites du très bon boulot en règle générale.

John décida de ne pas relever le « en règle générale » et répondit au Colonel :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas bien. Peut être un peu fatigué de mes vacances, c'est tout.

- Je préfère cela, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait cette tête durant un voyage, c'était le docteur Weir, il a y 2 ans et vous connaissez la suite.

- Oh, oui la suite, je la connais, je la connais même très bien, Colonel, soupira John.

- C'est dommage qu'elle soit partie comme cela. J'avais eu des nouvelles d'elle par une connaissance commune, aux dernières nouvelles elle aurait quitté Washington et le service présidentiel. Mon ami n'était pas sûr mais elle se serait mariée.

- Oui, et bien c'est très bien pour elle, mais je suis fatigué Colonel, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

- Non, je vais vous laissez, de toute façon, j'ai du travail.

John se laissa tomber sur sa couchette. Il avait envie de dormir, simplement de se perdre dans ses songes. Son regard fut attiré par son sac grand ouvert sur le sol, un papier dépassait. _Le faire part de Teyla et Ronon !!!! Merde._ Il l'avait complètement oublié, en plus d'avoir le cœur en miette, il allait se faire tuer par une athosienne en furie !

oOo

- Il me parlait d'extraterrestres et de jumper et d'aliens suceurs de vie, un vrai roman, ah je me suis pas ennuyé, je te le promets, ria le barman.

- Et bah dis donc, tu dois en voir passer.

- Oh pas tant que ça, notre ville est plutôt tranquille. Mais il m'a fait de la peine aussi, il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer cette fille.

- Bonjour messieurs.

- Oh, bonjour madame Elisabeth, répondirent les deux hommes.

- Oui, Samuel, vous venez chercher votre petite fille ?

- Et oui, elle grandit et trop vite. J'ai déjà pas vu grandir ma fille, alors ma petite fille, je vous dis pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et vous monsieur Daniells, que me vaut le plaisir de vous rencontrer ailleurs que derrière votre comptoir.

- L'envie de me dégourdir les pieds un peu et j'ai croisé Samuel.

- Woody me racontait les histoires de son bar, il a dû y dormir la semaine dernière à cause d'un client.

- Je ne pense pas que cela intéresse madame Liz.

- Mais si, je suis sûr que l'on voit des choses très intéressantes lorsqu'on travaille dans un bar. Vous devoir voir des situations cocasses.

- Et tristes aussi, l'alcool est souvent un moyen de noyer son chagrin. D'ailleurs je racontais à Sam que la semaine dernière, j'ai dû dormir au bar car j'avais installé un homme sur le canapé de l'arrière. Le pauvre avait tellement bu qu'il s'était écroulé et c'était un étranger, alors pas moyen de savoir où le faire ramener. Il avait un chagrin d'amour. Une femme mariée, je crois. Ou plus exactement qu'il avait laissé se marier avec un autre sans rien faire, enfin si j'ai tout compris. Parce qu'il en tenait une petite, je vous promets. Et de ces histoires, il était scénariste, alors c'est sûrement une déformation professionnelle, mais saoul, il a une sacrée imagination.

- Et cette femme, il l'aimait toujours ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Toujours, c'était la femme de sa vie qu'il m'a dit, mais les circonstances ont fait qu'ils ont été séparés si j'ai tout suivi. Mais il l'oubliera, il devait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds vu son physique. Il aurait pu être acteur, pour vous dire.

- Ne croyez pas cela, on oublie jamais l'amour de sa vie, on apprend à faire sa vie sans lui c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile, souffla Liz dans un murmure.

----------------------------------------------


	10. Chapitre 10

--------------------------------------------

La première chose que John vu à sa descente fut un scientifique canadien avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Les Wraiths auraient-ils été exterminés durant mon absence ? Les E2PZ seraient-ils devenus un produit de consommation de masse dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Mince, voir Rodney sourire comme cela, ça en devient presque effrayant, on n'est pas habitué. Un choc est possible._ Mais le Colonel comprit en voyant arriver une jeune femme blonde dans la salle, lui parler, et l'embrasser avant de partir. Sheppard avait reconnu Natali. _Et bien McKay a accéléré le rythme avec la petite infirmière._ John ne lui avait pas souvent parlé, mais le peu de fois où il l'avait fait, elle lui avait fait l'effet d'une fille gentille et très bien. _McKay a beaucoup de chance._

John respira un grand coup et s'avança vers son ami. Celui-ci vint à la rencontre de John et lui tomba dans les bras :

- John, tu m'as manqué, c'est pas pareil sans toi ici.

- Merci Rodney, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais tu vas m'étouffer et tout le monde nous regarde.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa Rodney. Alors raconte moi tout, où est Elisabeth ? Elle revient, tu la rejoins plus tard. Tu vas pas partir d'Atlantis au moins, dis moi que tu pars pas.

- Non, t'inquiète pas, je pars pas. C'est ma maison ici, vous êtes ma famille, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère Rodney.

- Oh John, c'est tellement gentil, viens que je te resserre dans mes bras, dit McKay en lui refaisant l'accolade.

- Rodney, t'es pas bien. Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais lâche moi, s'il te plait, ria John.

Rodney se plaça devant lui :

- Alors John que me valent ses bons sentiments aujourd'hui ?

- Rien de spécial, je veux juste dire les choses aux gens que j'aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Oh toi, tu as eu un problème avec Elisabeth. Elle ne t'aimait plus ? Elle avait tourné la page ? Tu as joué à l'idiot encore ?

- Mariée et mère d'une petite fille !

- Non !!! Elisabeth !!!! Et quand elle t'a vu, comment as-t-elle réagit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé, je n'ai pas eu le courage. Quand j'ai vu cette gamine courir vers elle en criant maman, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas voulu souffrir plus et puis je ne sais pas comment Elisabeth aurait réagi. Sa vie semblait calme et bien réglée, je ne voulais pas tout chambouler.

- Et son mari, tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, un crétin blond bronzé genre californien.

- John, je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rodney. Ca fait très mal, mais beaucoup moins que de ne pas savoir. Elisabeth m'aimait. J'ai loupé ma chance. Je suis triste, mais au moins je sais ce qu'il en ait. Je ne vis plus dans l'incertitude qui était la mienne avant. Je vais aller dans mes quartiers, j'ai un peu besoin d'être seul. Ah Rodney, au fait, très mignonne Natali.

McKay lui fit un sourire complice :

- Merci, j'ai appliqué les conseils d'un ami. Et ne te fais pas de bile, et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit « une de perdu, …. »

- Oui, « une de perdue, aucune de retrouver », répondit John d'un ton morose.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit.

- Aujourd'hui si Rodney…..

oOo

Allongé sur son lit, Sheppard se repassait tous les événements arrivés depuis 2 mois. Aurait-il dû parler à Elisabeth, mais pour lui dire quoi ? _M'aimez-vous encore comme je vous aime. Quittez toute votre famille pour me suivre sur Atlantis que je ne m'arriverais pas à quitter ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était ridicule d'avoir cru que je pourrais combler ses désirs, elle a trouvé son équilibre sans moi._ John avait mal à la tête, il se frotta les tempes pour le faire passer. Une réunion l'attendait avec le docteur Lentz pour reprendre le travail et il fallait encore qu'il y aille voir Teyla pour se faire pardonner. L'athosienne comprendrait sûrement. Il prit une douche et s'habilla pour partir en mission.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de briefing, il croisa Teyla. Il la salua. Teyla s'excusa pour Ronon et elle de ne pas être venu l'accueillir :

- Nous étions partis sur le continent pour chercher les nouvelles récoltes et puis j'aime bien que Ronon passe un peu de temps avec mon peuple ; je voudrais qu'il s'y sente bien, à sa place.

- C'est tout à fait normal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Ronon est très apprécié.

- Et vous Colonel avez-vous le docteur Weir ?

- Euh, en fait pour votre faire part, il y a un eu comme un petit problème concernant la livraison, tenta d'expliquer John gêné.

- Mais John, je ne parlais pas du faire part, mais de vous. Comment a-t-elle pris votre retour ? Comment va-t-elle ?

John surprit n'arriva plus à ligner deux mots cohérents.

- Colonel ne soyez pas surpris. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout pour le faire part, il y a tout de même des choses plus importantes dans la vie. Vous ne croyez que l'on a cru votre histoire de partir en vacances et de passer voir Elisabeth comme cela en passant. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé. Maintenant il faut raconter.

- Elle va bien, elle est radieuse.

- C'est formidable, sourit Teyla.

- Radieuse, mariée et mère.

Teyla perdit son sourire :

- Oh John, je suis désolée.

- Tout le monde est désolé pour moi, le monde entier est désolé pour moi ! s'emporta d'un seul coup John. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, j'ai perdu par bêtise la femme la plus exceptionnelle du monde et de la galaxie et on est désolé pour moi. On est désolé lorsqu'on fait tomber un verre, on est désolé lorsqu'on a oublié d'éteindre la lumière ou lorsque qu'on a marché sur le pied de son voisin ! On n'est pas désolé dans ce cas ! Vous me dites tous « désolé » comme si je devais répondre, « mais de rien, c'est pas grave, tout va bien. Ca va passer ». Et bah non, ça va pas passer ! Ca ne risque pas de passer ! Je l'aime, elle est mariée à un autre et elle a une fille ! Alors non, ça va pas et arrêtez d'être désolé par pitié !

Teyla fut surprise par le ton et la violence des paroles du Colonel. Interdite, elle le regarda sans rien dire. Celui-ci s'aperçut du trouble de son amie :

- Oh pardon, Teyla, excusez moi s'il vous plait. Je suis sous tension depuis pas mal de temps et c'est tombé sur vous. Je m'excuse.

- Ce n'est rien Colonel, mais je pense que vous devriez parler à quelqu'un.

- Teyla, je sais quel est mon problème. Il se résume en un seul mot : Elisabeth. Elle m'a ensorcelé mais j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre et encore plus à l'accepter. Elle m'aimait.

- Le docteur Weir ? C'est évident.

- Elle m'a écrit une lettre pour l'avouer durant son retour, mais je ne l'ai pas lue. Je ne l'avais pas lue, c'est Rodney qui m'a obligé à la lire et à faire le tri dans ma vie.

- C'est triste que vous ne l'ayez pas lue avant. Mais j'espère que vous tiendrez le coup.

- Mais je n'ai pas parlé à Elisabeth, elle ne m'a même pas vu. Je n'ai osé l'aborder quand j'ai vu sa vie actuelle. Cependant ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi, je compte bien ne pas sombrer comme durant ces deux ans. Je vais reprendre toute ma vie en main.

- Pour commencer retournez sur Terre et remettez lui ce faire part. Dans sa boite au lettres ou en mains propres, je préfèrerais en mains propres et pas seulement pour être sûr qu'elle l'ait bien reçu.

John ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise :

- Repartir, mais je viens d'arriver.

- Colonel ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Vous devez repartir la voir et lui parlez.

- Mais je ne peux pas déranger sa vie, je ne peux pas lui demander de chambouler la vie qu'elle s'est construite. Si elle m'aime encore, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une séparation ou d'un divorce. Ce ne serait pas honnête.

- Je crois que ce qui ne serait pas honnête, ce serait de ne pas laisser le choix à Elisabeth. C'est une personne sensée, elle fera le meilleur choix pour elle en tenant compte de sa famille.

John ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi faire, Teyla venait de mettre le doute dans son esprit. Avait-il eu raison de partir sans lui parler, sans se manifester ? Avait-il été lâche ?

- Venez, je ne demande pas de réponse. Nous avons une réunion. On nous attend, lui dit Teyla.

Ils étaient les derniers, McKay, Ronon et le docteur Lentz les attendaient déjà. Ils prirent place autour de la table.

- Bonjour Colonel Sheppard, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances.

- Oui, merci, très bien.

- Bien, donc votre première mission concernera une planète avec laquelle les athosiens avaient des relations assez conflictuelles, mais leurs technologies mériteraient qu'on s'y intéresse. Donc diplomatie sera le maître mot durant cette mission.

- Docteur Lentz ?

- Oui, Colonel, une question ?

- Je dois repartir avec le Dédale dans 6 semaines.

Le dirigeant sursauta sur sa chaise et Teyla eut un grand sourire.

- C'est une blague Colonel ! Je peux vous dire qu'elle n'est pas drôle. Vous venez d'être absent plus de 2 mois.

- Mais je n'étais sur Terre que 4 semaines.

- Désolé si nous habitons si loin de la Terre ! En tout cas, je voudrais une explication plausible.

- J'en ai le droit, je n'ai pas pris une seule fois des vacances en plus de 2 ans, même ici le droit du travail existe.

- Ce n'est pas le problème Colonel, je sais que vous en avez le droit, mais ces 2 absences si rapprochées seront préjudiciables pour la Cité, je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes le chef militaire de cette Cité, votre présence est indispensable.

- Je suis touché que l'on reconnaisse mon travail, mais s'il vous plait, je dois repartir, j'ai perdu assez de temps.

- Jarno, s'il vous promet qu'après il ne prendra plus de vacances durant au moins un an, ça irait ? intervint Rodney.

- Vous êtes d'accord du fait que votre équipe sera encore en disponibilité pour au moins 3 mois, le temps du voyage et de son séjour sur Terre ?

- Je suis complètement d'accord.

- Moi aussi, dit Teyla

- Idem, répondit Ronon.

- Bien, si vous y mettez tous, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter. Mais je vous préviens que durant ces 6 semaines avant le départ, vous allez bosser. Préparez vous à partir pour votre première mission.

- Merci, vous ne le regrettez pas. Diplomatie sera notre devise.

Et SGA-1 sortit en vitesse pour se préparer. Le docteur Lentz se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec ces quatre là.

Rodney était heureux pour son ami, mais il lui restait quelque chose à régler, il irait voir le docteur Lentz dès leur retour.

--------------------------------------------


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merci.**

**Une petite suite pour patienter avant de retrouver Elisabeth.**

----------------------------------------------

- On est bien d'accord Jarno, personne ne doit être au courant.

- Tout à fait docteur McKay, je ne le dirai pas et surtout pas à Sheppard.

- Merci.

oOo

Sheppard rêvassait sur le balcon, sur leur balcon… Il rêvait de la revoir à ses côtés accoudée à la rambarde. Ils regarderaient ensemble l'océan, sans dire un mot. Etre ensemble leur suffirait, ils regarderaient dans la même direction, vers le futur. Mais était-ce encore possible ? Lui avait tout à construire, elle non. Elisabeth avait déjà construit quelque chose, là bas sur Terre. Aurait-elle l'envie de repartir de zéro ici avec lui et surtout sans son mari. Accepterait-elle de se séparer de sa fille ou de séparer sa fille de son père ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il habitait dans un Etat voisin. Plutôt une galaxie voisine. La différence est énorme. Et surtout accepterait-elle de revenir sur Atlantis sans être dirigeante ?

Il avait promis à Rodney de rester sur Atlantis et malgré son amour pour Liz, il se sentait déchiré. Il ne pourrait pas quitter Atlantis, elle était sa maison, l'endroit que l'on cherche toute sa vie sans parfois le trouver. Le lieu où l'on est vraiment à sa place, où l'on se sent utile. Rodney ressentait la même chose, ils en avaient souvent parlé. Ici était leur place, nulle part ailleurs il ne se sentirait mieux dans leur être. Malgré la famille qui attendait sur Terre, la nostalgie ne pointait jamais son nez.

- Alors on rêve Colonel ?

- Ronon, vous m'avez fait peur. Non, je réfléchissais. A Atlantis, à ma vie, enfin à pleins de bêtises qu'on devrait éviter si on ne veut pas être déprimé car quelques soient les réponses, l'on n'est jamais totalement satisfait. Ronon, ma question va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre. Avez-vous eu peur de vous engagez avec Teyla, même si vous saviez que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur ?

- Oui.

John fronça les sourcils :

- Oui c'est vraiment bizarre ou oui j'ai eu peur ?

- Oui j'ai hésité. Peur de la souffrance. Mais pas de la mienne, de la sienne. J'avais peur de la faire souffrir malgré mes efforts. J'ai tellement vécu seul et vu mon passé, je ne croyais pas être capable de vivre à deux, de m'impliquer dans une relation. Et pourtant, maintenant je n'envisage plus l'avenir tout seul, elle me soutient, on se soutient mutuellement.

- Mais vous saviez qu'elle vous aimait. Lorsqu'on l'on est plus sûr, comment faire ?

- Le docteur Weir avait de très forts sentiments à votre égard, une force qui ne peut pas disparaître comme cela. L'amour reste toujours enfui dans un coin de son cœur, même si un autre le cache partiellement.

- Mais je suis vraiment le seul à ne pas avoir vu qu'elle m'aimait ? demanda inquiet John.

- Je pense que oui malheureusement. Et elle était la seule à ne pas voir que vous l'aimez.

- C'est faux, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle me plaisait c'est certain. Cependant, je ne savais pas à quel point. L'amour est insidieux, il nous prend sans prévenir, sans signe avant coureur. Il s'installa en nous en attendant son heure. Et comme une maladie silencieuse, il se déclenche d'un coup en faisant le plus mal possible.

- Mais le remède est connu heureusement.

- Connu, mais inaccessible dans beaucoup de cas. Et les dégâts sont alors immenses. Enfin, comme dirait Rodney, il faut que je positive. D'ailleurs en parlant du génie, vous ne le trouvez pas étrange ces temps-ci ?

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire « Etrange ? Plus que d'habitude ? » :

- Un peu, cela doit être sa relation avec Natali qui lui fait cela. Elle est courageuse comme fille.

- Oh Ronon ! Pas de mauvais esprit envers ses coéquipiers. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore mes bagages à faire, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans les valises.

- Le Dédale part dans trois jours ?

- Oui, trois jours et je repars pour au moins 3 mois minimum.

- Vous serez là pour le mariage tout de même.

- Ronon, je suis votre témoin ! Comment voulez-vous que je manque cela ? Il est dans 5 mois et demi, je serai rentré pour tous les préparatifs. Et puis je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par votre fiancée. Elle est déjà assez de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

- Oui et je ne sais pas si c'est l'attaque des Wraiths sur PX-456 la semaine dernière ou la pénurie de tissu blanc qui lui met les nerfs à vif, mais j'évite de la contrarier, ria Ronon.

oOo

Le Colonel Sheppard avait déjà donné ses bagages à embarquer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à ses amis. Teyla l'avait chambré à sa façon sur le faire part, en lui disant de ne surtout pas l'oublier, que ce serait dommage de repartir une troisième fois pour le donner. Ronon lui avait souhaité bonne chance. John avait répliqué que lui aussi en aurait besoin avec l'approche de la cérémonie. Mais Rodney manquait. Il lui manquait. Rodney et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés et vus en dehors des missions depuis 6 semaines. John avait pensé d'abord que le canadien avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie. Puis en discutant avec Natali, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup plus. Elle pensait qu'il était avec lui. John ne l'avait pas détrompée. Si McKay avait une autre liaison, ce n'était pas à lui de casser son alibi. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. John s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami. Et voilà que maintenant, il n'était pas là pour lui dire au revoir.

Le Dédale allait partir, il ne pouvait pas attendre, il fallait y aller. John s'avança vers le vaisseau. Le Colonel Caldwell le vit monter à bord avec surprise :

- Colonel ? Que faites-vous ?

- Je fais le voyage avec vous. Vous ne lisez pas la liste des passagers ?

- J'ai des sous-officiers qui le font très bien pour moi. Mais vous ne quittez pas Atlantis ?

- Non. Ne sautez pas de joie tout de suite. Mais j'ai adoré mon dernier voyage, vous me manquiez déjà. J'y prends goût à votre tas de ferraille.

Caldwell faillit s'étouffer. John le rassura :

- Je blague, il est très bien votre moyen de transport.

John et Caldwell s'apprêtaient à faire refermer la soute quand une voix résonna dans la salle d'embarquement :

- Ne fermez pas, attendez moi !!!!

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un McKay essoufflé traînant deux valises.

- Ne me dites pas que lui aussi vient ? s'affola le commandant du Dédale.

John ne lui répondit pas et courut vers Rodney :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- A ton avis, je m'entraîne pour le prochain marathon avec valises qui se courra sur le continent. Idiot ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser repartir sans moi ? Tu serais capable de tout planter une deuxième fois et le docteur Lentz ne te donnera pas de troisième chance.

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi.

- Je le sais, mais si tu pouvais le redire de temps en temps ça ne serait pas du luxe.

- Aller vient, on nous attend. Et Caldwell risque de nous faire un infarctus.

John prit une des valises. Caldwell n'avait pas bougé. Rodney s'excusa auprès de lui :

- Désolé d'être un peu juste, cela fait 6 semaines que j'essaie de mettre tout en ordre pour durant mon absence. Mais que voulez vous quand on est indispensable, il y a toujours quelque chose à vérifier jusqu'au dernier moment. Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas sauter la Cité sans moi.

- Mais sous partez tous les 2 ? demanda Caldwell complètement déboussolé.

- Oui, cela pose un souci ? John et moi, on a toujours voulu se faire Venise au mois de novembre, ironisa Rodney en entraînant John vers l'intérieur.

- Ce voyage va être long, très long, soupira le Colonel Caldwell en les suivant.

oOo

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis que tu venais avec moi ?

- Envie de faire la surprise.

- Et Natali, tu l'as prévenue tout de même.

- Bien sûr, hier.

- Hier ?

- Oui, bon ok, c'est un peu tard, mais elle a pigé que mon meilleur ami avait besoin de mon talent.

- Ton talent ?

- Mon génie, il faut mettre au point un plan d'attaque.

- Un plan d'attaque ? On parle d'Elisabeth ou de Wraiths ?

- C'est la même chose, enfin presque, rectifia-t-il en voyant le tête de son ami. Je veux dire qu'il y a un ennemi, son mari. Il faut savoir comment attaquer.

- Ce n'est pas mon ennemi, il ne m'a pas pris Elisabeth. Je ne vais pas le battre en duel pour récupérer Liz.

- C'est bête, t'aurais de l'allure sur un cheval, rigola Rodney. Bon toi tu es un habitué, y a quoi à faire sur ce vaisseau durant le voyage ?

- Bah rien, justement, l'équipage travaille et tu te sens un peu inutile.

- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi, tu vas voir que Caldwell va s'en souvenir de ce voyage.

oOo

- Colonel !!! hurla Caldwell.

- Quoi, répondit John en passant la tête par la porte de ses quartiers.

- Colonel, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la série pour enfants Candy passe en boucle sur tous les écrans du vaisseau ?

- Candy ? Très bon choix, ria John. Mais je n'en sais rien, promis.

- Et le docteur McKay ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Je ne surveille pas Rodney, mon Colonel. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Colonel. Je n'ai rien dis pour le couloir transformé en piscine du fait de lancement inopiné et soudain de ballons pleins d'eau, je n'ai rien dis pour l'individu masqué qui se croyait à Halloween et qui a bien faillit faire une crise cardiaque à Hermiod, si les asgards ont un organe cardio-vasculaire ce dont je ne suis même pas sûr. Mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je pourrais vous faire juger pour insubordination.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi mon Colonel.

- Je suis bien obligé de le croire sans preuve, mais je vous tiendrai à l'œil. Je vous le certifie.

Le Colonel Caldwell ressortit des quartiers. Une deuxième tête émergea de la salle de bains du Colonel :

- C'est bon, il est parti ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'on est aller trop loin. Tu l'aurais vu, il était tout rouge. On aurait dit que sa tête allait éclater.

- Mince j'ai pas vu, mais t'as vu sa tête lorsque j'ai envoyé un faux virus dans les fichiers de son ordinateur et qu'il a cru tout perdre. Et lorsqu'on fait la bataille de ballons d'eau dans les couloirs.

- Je crois qu'avec le coup du virus, tu as été loin. Mais alors Candy, c'est fort, très fort. Tu as trouvé les épisodes où ?

- Dans la salle de détente, ils doivent vraiment s'ennuyer durant les allers-retours. Ca déborde de DVD, pires que les tiens.

oOo

- On risque d'avoir des problèmes en revenant. Faudrait pas oublier que le Dédale est le seul moyen pour rentrer chez nous.

- Oh, ils auront oublié et puis Elisabeth sera avec nous pour nous protéger.

- Rodney, je pense que tu t'avances un peu. Même si Elisabeth décide de nous suivre, il lui faudra du temps pour mettre sa vie en ordre.

- Bah, on s'arrangera alors. C'est bête on aurait dû emmener les boucliers individuels anciens.

- Ils nous auraient été utiles pour le retour, ria John en se reconcentrant sur la route.

Rodney avait insisté pour faire le trajet en voiture depuis l'aéroport JFK d'où ils étaient arrivés du Colorado. Ils se passaient le volant chacun leur tour. John avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver quand Rodney avait commencé à rouler, mais une fois les premiers kilomètres passés, tout était revenu. Des années sans conduire ça compte tout de même. Il lui était arrivé la même chose mais il n'y avait eu personne pour se moquer de lui.

Durant le voyage sur le Dédale, Sheppard avait découvert un McKay quelque peu différent, enfin totalement différent pour être exact. Complètement gamin. Un aspect de sa personnalité entrevu il y avait très longtemps **(4)** qui n'avait pas resurgi depuis. Ils avaient fait tous les deux des farces dignes d'enfants de 10 ans. Le temps avait passé plus vite et John n'avait pas trop déprimé en pensant à Elisabeth. Le personnel du Dédale avait beaucoup moins aimé la séance récréation.

Il était maintenant plus très loin de Marblehead. Ils avaient réservés deux chambres, mais dans un autre hôtel de la ville que la première fois. John ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions.

- On arrive, dit John en entrant dans la ville.

- C'est ça, ta jolie petite ville ? Je la trouve quelconque.

- C'est sûr qu'au mois de juillet, c'était plus joli et animé. Mais tu exagères, c'est pas mal. Et puis le Canada n'est pas loin.

- Ouais, dit Rodney pas vraiment convaincu.

Ils récupèrent les clés de leurs chambres et chacun alla poser ses valises. John n'avait pas eu le temps de poser des affaires que Rodney déboulait dans la pièce :

- Alors t'es prêt ?

- Prêt à quoi ?

- Bah à aller voir Elisabeth.

- Tu vas pas un peu vite là ?

- Et toi tu vas pas un peu à reculons ? T'as assez attendu. Faut se bouger, prend le faire-part, on va le mettre dans la boite aux lettres. Il est tôt encore, le facteur n'est pas passé, la bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui. Donc elle sera là pour chercher son courrier dans la matinée.

- Comment tu sais tout cela toi ?

- J'ai questionné la réceptionniste.

- Et bah tu ne perds vraiment pas ton temps.

- Je suis efficace, c'est pas pareil. Voila le plan, on met l'invitation dans la boite à lettre. Comme il n'y a pas de timbre, elle saura que quelqu'un de l'expédition est en ville. Et dans la soirée, tu vas la voir. Non pas dans la soirée, son mari risque d'être là. Dans l'après-midi, il vaut mieux. Début d'après-midi, c'est bien.

John se faisait l'impression de partir en guerre avec Rodney en guise de stratège. Ils attrapèrent leurs vestes, le faire-part et partirent pour la maison d'Elisabeth.

----------------------------------------------

**(4)** Voir épisode Invulnérable de la saison 1 de Stargate Atlantis.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Et les voilà qui se retrouvent...**

----------------------------------------------

- C'est encore loin, se plaignit Rodney ?

- Rodney, cela fait à peine 15 minutes qu'on est parti. Et on serait déjà arrivé si tu ne nous avais pas fait arrêter dans une boulangerie.

- On ne s'est pas arrêté ce matin pour petit-déjeuner, tu voulais arriver le plus vite possible et bien il est 10h du matin et j'ai faim.

- Elle habite un peu plus loin que le centre, on va arriver dans sa rue si je ne me suis pas trompé. Non, c'est bien c'est là, stoppa John en désignant du doigt la maison d'Elisabeth.

- C'est joli, ça doit la changer d'Atlantis, mais c'est joli. Il n'y a pas de voiture devant la maison, son mari doit être absent.

- Et si elle était au garage ? Souvent cela sert à ça.

- Oh, j'essaie de t'aider, moi. De toute façon, on y va voir, on risque rien. Au cas où on est juste les facteurs, se risqua Rodney.

- Oui, les facteurs, c'est vrai, on risque rien, lui répondit John sans trop y croire.

- Tu as le faire-part, oui ? Alors on y va.

Rodney s'avança discrètement. Enfin à la façon qu'il voulait discrète et nonchalante. Style espion russe durant la Guerre Froide. Mais espion ayant raté son examen d'entrée plutôt. John n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant pas s'il devait pleurer ou pas. Pleurer de rire.

- Rodney, reviens tout de suite, les voisins vont appeler la police. Et là on aura l'air malin devant Elisabeth ; comme arrivée, on a fait mieux.

- Mais j'ai rien fais ! râla le canadien.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te montrer, par pitié, ria John.

- Oh, si tu veux pas de mon aide, dis le. Je ne suis pas obligé d'être là moi, se vexa McKay.

- Ne boude pas, je m'excuse, mais je pense que le mieux c'est d'y aller normalement, de déposer la lettre et de repartir tranquillement à l'hôtel pour aller vider les valises. Ce que tu m'as empêché de faire d'ailleurs en passant.

- Tu vois que j'ai bien fais de venir, tu serais à l'hôtel au lieu….

- … au lieu d'être au bord d'une rue déserte avec un astrophysicien ronchon. Oui, effectivement heureusement que tu es là Rodney. Non sérieusement je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier d'être là.

- De rien, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère comme tu m'as dit. Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vie de famille géniale et pas beaucoup d'amis, tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Sur ces mots, John agrippa d'un seul coup Rodney par le bras et le tira dans un recoin de la rue. Rodney ne comprenait rien du tout :

- John, moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais tu es bien démonstratif là.

Sheppard lui mis la main devant la bouche. Rodney écarquilla les yeux. Il réussit à articuler que John était fou et à demander ce qu'il se passait. John le fit pivoter sur lui-même et désigna la maison de Liz maintenant à moitié cachée. Elisabeth venait de sortir pour mettre les poubelles devant la maison. John relâcha doucement la pression de sa main de la bouche de son ami. Celui-ci n'avait plus aucun son qui sortait de lui. La surprise l'avait cloué sur place. Savoir que l'on allait revoir son ancienne dirigeante partie depuis 2 ans et demi était un fait. La voir effectivement un matin au coin d'une rue en était un autre. Lorsque Elisabeth rentra dans sa maison. Rodney articula :

- Elle est merveilleuse….

- Hey !

- Enfin, je veux dire, whoua, je te comprends mon vieux, elle est plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

- La maternité l'a embellie.

- Pas de défaitisme. Elle a sûrement une bonne esthéticienne qui lui cache les cernes de tristesse causés par ton absence.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis là ? dit John en grimaçant.

- Euh, c'est pas la question. Aller on se bouge, commence à faire froid et manquerez pas que je tombe malade moi.

John et Rodney s'avancèrent le plus normalement possible vers la maison. John avait envie de fuir en arrière et Rodney le traînait vers l'avant en jetant des regards à gauche et à droite. Arrivés devant la boite aux lettres, ils se regardèrent, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- John ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que c'est le moment.

- Le moment ?

- Celui de mettre l'enveloppe dans la boite.

- Ah oui, ce moment là.

Il prit la lettre et la fit glisser délicatement. Comme si plus lentement elle tombait, moins vite il saurait la réponse. Il la lâcha. Les 2 hommes s'éloignèrent doucement sans un mot.

Dans sa cuisine, une femme intriguée par du bruit, souleva doucement ses rideaux, vit 2 hommes marcher un peu plus loin. Elle sursauta, se tint à la table et sentit son cœur résonner.

oOo

John s'écroula sur le lit. La valise attendra qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits. La machine était lancée. Elisabeth en voyant le faire-part sans affranchissement se douterait qu'il ne pouvait avoir été déposé que par quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un comme lui. _Et si elle ignorait le faire-part ? Qu'elle choisissait de ne pas répondre, de ne pas se manifester comme je l'ai fais. Ou du moins comme elle pense que je l'ai fais._ John se raisonna. La rancune n'était pas un trait de Liz. Elle serait heureuse pour Teyla et Ronon. _Elle se manifestera, mais viendra-elle à la cérémonie ? Aura-t-elle envie de revenir sur Atlantis, de revoir la Cité ? Lorsque l'on se sépare d'une personne, même la page est tournée, lorsqu'on la croise par hasard dans la rue, on ressent toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Des souvenirs resurgissent. Revenir quelques jours sur Atlantis après 2 ans et demi d'absence pourrait être impossible et impensable à Elisabeth. _

La porte communicante entre les 2 chambres s'ouvrit :

- John ! Debout ! La journée ne fait que commencer.

- Rodney ! Je réfléchissais tranquillement avant que tu m'entres.

- John, John, John, ….

Rodney s'avança vers son ami l'air soucieux. Il se pencha vers lui :

- John, tu es militaire. Je t'ai déjà prévenu que réfléchir peut présenter un risque. La surchauffe guette.

- Idiot ! s'exclama John en le faisant basculer sur le lit, vexé de s'être laissé prendre à son ton sérieux.

McKay lui balança l'oreiller à la tête. On frappa à la porte de la chambre. John se raidit :

- On attend quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Elisabeth ! Comment as-t-elle su où l'on est descendu ? s'affola le militaire.

- Ce n'est pas Elisabeth, répondit Rodney en allant ouvrir. Ce sont les déjeuners que j'ai fais monter.

La serveuse déposa les repas sur la table. Rodney la remercia et s'installa pour manger. John n'avait pas bougé. McKay leva les yeux sur lui :

- Et bien, viens manger, tu n'as pas faim. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais être au calme. Mais si tu veux descendre dans la salle à manger, on peut y aller.

- Non, non, c'est très bien, parfait. Merci, lui dit John en s'asseyant. Je me demandé juste ce qu'il me manquait : j'ai un travail intéressant, un ami génial et un bon repas.

- Une belle brune parlant au moins 7 langues sûrement, mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'ailleurs, je crois que le moment est venu pour moi de m'effacer. Les ménages à trois ne marchent jamais.

- Tu ne vas pas partir quand même, s'inquiéta John.

- Non, mais cet après-midi si tu permets, je vais prendre la voiture et aller vois ailleurs si j'y suis. Je vais faire un petit tour du bon coté de la frontière. Je pense aller à Montréal.

- Mais tu en as au moins pour 5 heures !

- 5 heures 30 donc la plupart du trajet en autoroute **(5)**. L'air canadien me fera du bien. Bon ils sont francophones là-bas, mais rien n'est parfait. J'irai voir le planétarium, même si les erreurs commises sur la structure du ciel sont énormes, ça me changera et j'essaierai de situer Atlantis et toutes les autres planètes que le SGC a visitées.

- Mais on est au mois de novembre, il ne fait déjà pas chaud ici, la température doit être proche des négatives !

- Elle est en dessous des négatives. Mais j'ai l'habitude, grandir au Canada et passer du temps en Russie, ça permet une meilleur résistance au froid.

- Promet moi de me le rappeler quand tu râles en mission à cause du temps. Mais tu ne pourrais jamais faire l'aller-retour dans avant ce soir.

- Non, je pars tout de suite après manger et ce soir je me prendrai une chambre quelque part. Je serai de retour demain dans l'après midi, je pense.

- Mais si j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Tu dois faire la démarche d'aller voir Elisabeth tout seul. Et en cas de souci, tu as mon numéro de portable. Un coup de fil et j'accours.

oOo

Le Colonel Sheppard regarda la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue. Il était seul. Et pourtant Rodney avait raison, c'était à lui de se débrouiller maintenant. Il regarda sa montre : 13h30. Il était temps d'aller voir Liz, mais avant il devait marcher un peu, décompresser.

Il commença à avancer vers le port. Celui-ci était vide. Il regarda les bateaux de plaisance abandonnés pour l'hiver. Puis il s'engagea sur le ponton. Le vent soufflait fort, les rafales lui tapaient le visage. Les bateaux amarrés bougeaient dans tous les sens, livrés à eux même. Le port si plein de vie cet été semblait maintenant désœuvré et gris. Pas une seule personne à l'horizon. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, de celle qui ne vous mouille même pas, qu'on ne la sent pas couler le long de ses joues.

Une femme sur la place le vit, le devina au loin. Elle avait eu raison de penser le trouver là. L'eau, toujours l'eau pour prendre une décision importante, pour y réfléchir **(6)**. Il semblait seul au monde, seul dans l'univers à cet instant précis. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle avança vers lui.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Mais ne se retourna pas. Les pas venaient dans sa direction, sûrement le gardien du port ou un habitant inquiet par les ravages du vent sur sa petite embarcation. Mais il remarqua qu'il connaissait ces pas, ils les avaient déjà entendu, et plus qu'une fois. Mais ce n'était pas ceux de Rodney, non ils étaient plus en légèreté, plus en douceur. Et soudain, il comprit.

Elle le vit bouger, se questionner, mais pas se retourner. L'entendait-il arriver ? Il semblait sentir sa présence. Elle le vit sursauter de dos.

Il fit demi-tour doucement, sans se presser. Il avait peur de se tromper, de se retrouver face à une inconnue, d'avoir fait erreur. Et si s'était elle ? Que lui dirait-il ? Saurait-il expliquer l'inexplicable ?

Elle le vit se tourner. Un mouvement très lent, comme dans un songe. Est-ce un rêve ? Rêvait-elle de ce moment comme cela lui était très souvent arrivé ?

Il ferma les yeux sans même sans rendre compte.

Ca y est, elle le voyait. C'était vraiment lui, lui, seulement lui. Aussi beau que quand elle l'avait quitté, il y avait des années, il y avait une éternité, il y avait un instant. Toute sa vie depuis ce moment s'effaça, elle l'a mis en parenthèse, elle n'était plus que pour lui. _Il a les yeux fermés, pourquoi ? _Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, lui mit sa main sur son visage.

Il lui semblait que rien ne se passa durant un très long moment. Quelques secondes en réalité. Une main chaude lui caressa la joue. Sa main ! John ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était là, elle le regardait.

----------------------------------------------

**(5)** Vive les logiciels de calcul d'itinéraire…lol.

**(6)** Il me semble que John est aussi assis devant de l'eau lorsqu'il doit décider s'il va sur Atlantis ou pas. C'est sûrement totalement faux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette image dans la tête.

J'adore quand vous cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci tous pour votre confirmation de John au bord de l'eau. J'ai bonne mémoire alors, ca me rassure. Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations. **

**Clio, lol, j'avais pas remarqué le nombre de caractères, c'est vrai que 22222 words, j'aurai voulu le faire que j'y serai pas arrivée.**

----------------------------------------------

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Toute sa vie ne comptait plus, elle oubliait sa fille, la vie construite depuis son retour. Quand l'homme de sa vie se présente à soi, le reste est balayé. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, le monde aurait pu s'écouler autour d'eux qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu.

John était statufié, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de casser le moment, de peur de dire une bêtise. _Comment lui expliquer 2 ans et demi d'absence. Comment me faire pardonner ? Elle doit me haïr ou me prendre pour un connard. Elle doit croire que je m'en fichais d'elle._ Le cerveau de John tournait à 100 à l'heure. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas quoi dire, tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête lui semblait ridicule.

Finalement ce fut Elisabeth qui réagit la première. Elle lui prit la main, la mis dans la sienne et la serra. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit une expression faussement énervée :

- Tu es en retard.

John fut soufflé par sa réplique. Elisabeth était étonnante décidément. Il se ressaisit et lui souleva d'un geste de la main le menton :

- Je m'excuse, mais le chemin fut long.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. John se pencha vers elle. La pluie s'amplifiait. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Le baiser fut bref. Ils se détachèrent en ne se quittant pas des yeux. La seconde fois, ce fut Elisabeth qui amorça le baiser. Passionné et long comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. La pluie redoublait d'ardeur comme leur passion. L'eau dégoulinait des cheveux de Liz. Tous deux étaient trempés, mais aucun ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Les lèvres de John s'aventurèrent dans la nuque d'Elisabeth.

- Liz, il faut que l'on parle de…, commença John.

- Pas maintenant, l'interrompit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lui caressa le torse. Il la serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Mais elle ne dit rien, la douleur prouvait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que tout cela était un bien réel. Ils étaient complètement trempés. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau.

Une personne passa en vitesse le long du port cherchant à rentrer plus vitre avant d'être trempé. Cet interlude permit à John et à Liz de descendre un peu de leur monde et de se rendre compte où ils étaient et dans quel état. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de revenir complètement sur Terre.

John prit la main de Liz, lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Liz hocha la tête positivement. Ils marchèrent enlacés sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre de John. L'eau dégoulinant d'eux, John la guida vers sa chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il hésita un moment, mais lorsque Liz l'embrassa, il poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent sans cesser le baiser. John referma la porte du pied. Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs vestes trempées.

Elisabeth avait envie de lui comme jamais, envie de lui là, maintenant. Elle avait envie et en même temps elle craignait cet instant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de paradoxe en elle. Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire et en larmes en même temps. Alors elle refoula ses larmes que John n'aurait pas comprises et elle se concentra sur la main de John qui remontait le long de sa jambe. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, embrassa son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et releva légèrement la tête pour l'enterrer dans son cou. John la fit basculer sur le lit, sans précipitation tout en douceur. Une main lui caressant le visage, Liz se résout à ouvrir les yeux sous sa silencieuse demande. Le regard de John la transperça. Il commençait à lui déboutonner son chemisier, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous son pull. Tous leurs mouvements étaient lents, très doux. Les deux amants ne sont pas dans l'urgence du plaisir. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement sans dire un mot, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, car l'instant était unique. C'était presque insaisissable. Ce soir c'était lent, sensuel, à la recherche de la moindre sensation, de la moindre émotion. En sous vêtement, débarrassés de leurs vêtements superflus, chacun mettait toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans chacune de ses caresses. Les mains de Liz parcouraient le dos de John amoureusement. Il mordillait le haut de son décolleté. Elisabeth n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un homme. John l'éveilla à la vie, il l'éveilla à l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations qu'à cet instant. John ouvrit d'un geste adroit les agrafes du soutien gorge de Liz. Il lui caressa la poitrine et l'embrassa tendrement. Liz gémit contre ses lèvres et le débarrassa de son boxer, maintenant trop serré sous l'effet de son désir. Les mains de John descendirent ensuite sur les reins de Liz. John glissa un doigt sous le dernier tissu qui couvrait encore Liz, puis le fit descendre, dévoilant peu à peu la chute de reins de son amante puis la totalité de sa nudité.

Elisabeth le fit basculer sur le lit pour être en position dominante. Elle l'embrassa partout et se frotta à lui. John n'en pouvait plus. Elisabeth était douée en tortures pour une pacifiste. Mais quelle douce torture. Néanmoins il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il reprit le contrôle de la situation. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, leurs langues jouant un incroyable ballet qui exprimait leur passion, leur désir et leur plaisir et la douleur de l'attente. Il finit par glisser sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui gémit doucement, puis il caressa son intimité. Il glissa alors un doigt puis deux dans son intimité profonde ce qui lui fit pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Elizabeth s'arc-bouta contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il se décida enfin à la pénétrer, en entendant ses petits gémissements de plaisir et sentant son corps secoué de spasmes de désir. Il entra alors doucement en elle. Elizabeth se mit tout d'abord à gémir doucement en le sentant peu à peu en elle puis ça devint de plus en plus fort quand il continua de s'enfoncer. Lui n'en menait pas large non plus : il gémissait de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur autour de lui. Alors qu'elle gémissait à chacun de ses mouvements, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le serra encore plus contre elle pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en elle. Il lui caressa son visage, la regarda amoureusement et lui sourit. Et d'une lenteur extrême, il se mit à bouger en elle, les jambes de Liz se resserrent instinctivement autour de son corps et leurs langues se mêlent amoureusement comme le faisait leurs corps. Ses va et vient se font plus précis et déjà Elisabeth se sentit partir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent un peu plus à lui. Les deux amants s'abandonnèrent totalement au plaisir. John gémit le nom de son amour tandis qu'il ralentit ses coups de reins. Une de des mains d'Elisabeth se crispa sur le dos du militaire tandis que l'autre vint s'enterrer dans ses cheveux. Elle lui maintenait la tête dans son cou. Arrivés ensemble à l'orgasme, c'est finalement leurs prénoms qui sortirent dans un râle. Les premiers mots depuis l'entrée dans la chambre.

Elisabeth sentit le corps s'affalait sur elle. Mais cela ne la gêna pas, elle aimait sentir son poids, son corps contre elle. Ses bras viennent emprisonner son dos tandis qu'ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner sa peau moite. John se releva et regarda Liz. Il la regarda, elle le regarda. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais aucun des deux ne l'avait fait. C'était unique. Elisabeth se calla tout contre lui et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Il la regarda s'assoupir doucement, puis le sommeil eut raison de lui. John s'endormit en serrant Elisabeth dans ses bras.

----------------------------------------------


	14. Chapitre 14

----------------------------------------------

Sheppard ouvrit les yeux. _Combien de temps ai-je bien pu dormir ? Quelle heure est-il ?_ Et soudain John se souvient de tout, sa rencontre avec Liz sur la jetée, sa bouche, son odeur et… Mince où était Elisabeth ? Il se redressa, il était seul dans le lit. Seul….

- Elisabeth ? Liz ? tenta-t-il.

Avait-il rêvé ? Bu ? Non, il avait encore la sensation de Liz sur lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé, tout été bien réel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre par terre à coté du lit. 18h30. Il avait donc somnolait 3 petites heures. Enfin, dormi comme une masse plutôt s'il en jugeait par le fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu Elisabeth partir. Il enfila son boxer et tenta de retrouver son pantalon dans le fouillis des vêtements. Il trouva même une pince à cheveux oubliée là qui prouvait qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Tout avait été réel.

Une fois, à peu près présentable, il alla ouvrit la porte communicante avec la chambre de Rodney. Celle-ci est dans le même état que l'avait laissé le canadien. Elisabeth n'était ni là, ni dans la salle de bains. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il chercha son portable, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. _Pourquoi Liz est partie, je croyais que tout s'était bien passé ?_ Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau où son portable était rangé. Il fallait qu'il parle à son meilleur ami. John était un peu perdu. Il remarqua une feuille de papier posé sur le bureau. Une feuille de bloc note déchiré à la va-vite. C'était l'écriture d'Elisabeth.

« John chéri, je suis désolée de devoir te laisser, mais je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors. J'aurai pu rester des heures à te regarder mon cœur. Mais il est 18h et je dois rentrer chez moi. Ne me rejoins pas, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ne me fais pas de souci, tout ira bien. Je t'expliquerai tout le plus vite possible.

Je crois que je ne te l'ai pas dis mais je t'aime.

Liz »

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Liz, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

John referma le tiroir, Rodney attendra. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se remettre de cette journée. Ainsi Elisabeth l'aimait toujours autant qu'il l'aimait. Mais avaient-ils un avenir ensemble ? John s'habilla et attrapa sa veste pour sortir s'aérer l'esprit. La pluie avait cessé mais l'air était encore humide. Il marcha en direction de la maison d'Elisabeth. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Il se posta devant chez elle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, deux pièces de la maison de Liz étaient allumées. Il aperçut Elisabeth dans une pièce qui devait être le salon. Elle discutait apparemment avec quelqu'un, la télé était allumée. Elle mettait la table, pour le dîner sûrement. Quelques instants plus tard, la petite Maelys grimpa sur une chaise. Elisabeth la servit avant de se retourner pour parler avec la personne également présente dans la pièce. John ne la distinguait pas bien. Mais qu'importe. Il voyait se dérouler devant ses yeux un dîner de famille. Une famille ! Avec tous les événements de la journée, il avait complètement zappé ce détail de son esprit. Il revit la main de Liz sur son visage sur la jetée. Un détail lui revint en mémoire, comment avait-il pu oublier l'alliance à son annulaire ? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Le Colonel ne jugea pas Elisabeth, mais il se détesta tout à coup. Voilà qu'il était devenu un de ces hommes qu'il détestait. Il était passé dans le camp adversaire. Il était celui qui allait rendre malheureux toute une famille. Qui allait priver Maelys d'une famille unie. Serait-il le monstre qu'il avait tant haï durant toute son adolescence ?

Son propre père était parti lorsqu'il avait 12 ans pour rejoindre une autre femme, les laissant seuls et sans nouvelle. Les premières années furent épouvantables, sa mère dû trouver un emploi à plein temps pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille et sa grande sœur dû supporter toute seule sa crise d'adolescence particulièrement coriace. En colère contre son père et le monde entier en général, il était devenu incontrôlable et sa famille en avait vu de belles. Mais avec le temps et l'amour de sa mère et de sa sœur, il avait appris sinon à pardonner à son père, au moins à vivre avec. Et voilà maintenant qu'il se trouvait en mesure de faire subir la même chose à une petite fille de 2 ans. Il ne le pouvait pas, il le ne le supporterait pas.

Elisabeth ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait vu Maelys. Elle allait sûrement lui expliquer ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Mais John ne lui en laisserait pas le temps, il ne lui imposerait pas de quitter sa famille et il ne supporterait pas non de n'être que l'amant.

De toute façon, Liz était bien trop honnête pour vivre une double vie. Maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle allait très vite prendre une décision.

John quitta son poste d'observation pour rentrer à l'hôtel, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

oOo

John se retournait dans tous les sens dans son lit, aujourd'hui il allait dire à Elisabeth qu'une histoire entre eux était impossible. Et rien que l'idée le rendait malade. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Teyla et était-il revenu la voir ? Il aurait dû rester sur Atlantis et apprendre à vivre avec l'idée qu'il avait loupé sa chance. Et refaire sa vie. Non, il était revenu et avait touché du doigt un bonheur qui lui était interdit, qu'il s'interdisait. Il devait être tard, les rayons du soleil passaient par les volets. Il se leva en grognant. Il avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Il ouvrit les volets, la journée pluvieuse de hier avait laissé place à un ciel parfaitement bleu. La journée promettait d'être froide mais belle.

Sheppard s'habilla en vitesse et alla ouvrir la porte communicante. La chambre de Rodney était toujours vide, mais celui-ci devait être rentré, son sac de voyage était sur le lit. Mais point de trace de scientifique dans la pièce. John regarda sa montre : 12h13. Il sourit, Rodney ne pouvait être que dans un seul endroit. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Celle-ci était pleine mais pas de Rodney. Ou était-il passé ?

- Et bah dis donc c'est à cette heure ci que tu te lèves ? demanda moqueuse une voix derrière lui.

John se retourna pour découvrir un Rodney tout sourire.

- Tu étais où ?

- Je t'attendais dans le petit salon. Je n'allais quand même pas manger sans toi.

- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Je pensais que tu serais là plutôt dans l'après midi.

- Je peux repartir si tu veux. Non sérieusement, j'ai pris la route assez tôt ce matin et j'ai bien roulé. Et puis tu me manquais trop, je dois avouer. Je suis arrivé il y a 40 minutes.

- Je te manquais, releva surpris John.

- Enfin manquer, c'est un grand mot, j'étais plutôt curieux de savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- John ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

- Euh en fait, j'en sais pas plus que hier, on n'a pas vraiment parlé.

- Comment cela pas parlé ? Tu n'es pas allé la voir ? s'énerva McKay.

- Non, je l'ai vu, ne t'inquiète pas, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout devant un bon repas.

Rodney entraîna le militaire dans la salle à manger. Durant le repas, John raconta les événements d'hier, mais sans entrer trop dans les détails tout de même.

- Et bien, vous me faites pas les choses à moitié vous, siffla Rodney.

- Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'attendre qu'elle revienne me voir. Je ne me peux pas aller chez elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais elle ne l'a interdit.

- Et à la bibliothèque, tu peux y aller tout de même.

- A son travail ? Elle n'appréciera peut être pas.

- Et si tu ne m'y vas pas, tu ne sauras jamais. John faut se bouger un peu. Lui montrer que tu es prêt à faire ta vie avec elle, à t'engager avec elle.

John hocha la tête n'osant pas dire à son ami qu'il allait justement faire tout le contraire.

oOo

La bibliothèque de Marblehead était un tout petit bâtiment coincé entre la mairie et l'école primaire. John hésita à entrer, Elisabeth ne serait peut être pas enchantée de le voir débarquer sur son lieu de travail. Mais les USA étaient encore un pays libre et il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il avait besoin de lire un peu. Il poussa la porte et entra.

L'espace bien que très petit était convivial et chaleureux. Toutes les étagères débordaient de livres. On sentait l'envie de proposer le maximum malgré le peu de place disponible. Personne n'était à l'accueil. Sheppard entendit la voix d'Elisabeth sans la voir. Elle racontait une histoire. John se dirigea au son de sa voix. Elisabeth était assise sur un pouf au fond de la salle et lisait devant un parterre d'enfants attentifs et émerveillé une histoire de lapin qui avait oublié ses lunettes. Les gamins ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 ans. John la regarda complètement envoûté. A un moment Liz releva la tête et le vit au fond. Elle lui sourit mais ne perdit pas le fil de son histoire. Elisabeth s'amusa beaucoup à faire tous les différents personnages, elle prenait la grosse voix pour faire l'ours et faisait rire les enfants. Elle était merveilleuse, John se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait être une maman formidable.

Lorsque le livre fut fini, elle discuta un moment avec les enfants pour voir ce qu'il avait retenu de l'histoire et de qu'ils en avaient pensé. Puis ils allaient chacun se choisir deux livres à emprunter. Elisabeth se leva et s'avança vers John :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

- Tu m'as manqué depuis hier.

- Euh, oui, Elisabeth il faudrait que l'on parle tu me penses pas.

- Si bien sûr. Attend moi sur la jetée, j'arrive dans 15 minutes, il faut juste que j'enregistre les sorties des livres des enfants et je te rejoins.

Elisabeth lui donna un chaste baiser avant de rejoindre les enfants. John sortit. Elle se retourna pour le regarder partir. Une petite fille lui agrippa la manche de son pull :

- Liz, Liz…

- Oui ma puce.

- C'est ton amoureux ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, mais ne le dit à personne, d'accord, dit Elisabeth en mettant son index sur sa bouche.

- Promis, lui répondit la petite en souriant.

----------------------------------------------


	15. Chapitre 15

**Désolée pour la faible vitesse à laquelle je publie les chapitres de mes fics en cours, mais les révisions me prennent tout mon temps. Et la semaine qui arrive avec 14 examens en 5 jours ne risquent pas d'améliorer le tout.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

----------------------------------------------

John patientait faisant les 100 pas sur la jetée, en répétant les phrases qu'il allait dire à Liz. Cela allait être le moment le plus dur de son existence : rejeter la femme de sa vie. Il allait falloir être fort et sans concession face à elle. Il s'agit sur un banc face à l'océan. Malgré le ciel bleu, l'eau était agitée. De grosses vagues se fracassaient contre la grève.

Elisabeth arriva 20 bonnes minutes après en courant :

- Désolée, mais ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'avais pas à te presser.

- Sachant que tu était là dehors à m'attendre, les minutes m'ont semblé des heures, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

John la repoussa doucement et lui dit d'un ton qu'il voulut décidé :

- Elisabeth, il faut que l'on parle.

- Bien comme tu veux, lui répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le parc. Celui-là même où John l'avait vu promener sa fille quelques mois plus tôt. Ils y seraient tranquilles pour discuter. A cette époque de l'année, le parc était désert. Les arbres faisaient grise mine. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en bois. Elisabeth avait les mains glacées et le vent froid fouettait son visage rougi. Cependant, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. John lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

- Elisabeth, je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite. Ta lettre est ce qu'il m'a été donné de lire de plus beau dans ma vie. J'en ai pleuré de bonheur et de rage.

- Pourquoi de rage ?

- Parce que je la lisais 2 ans trop tard.

- 2 ans trop tard, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Le docteur Lentz m'a donné la lettre le soir de son arrivée. Mais j'étais en colère contre toi. J'ai jeté l'enveloppe au fond d'un tiroir et je l'ai oubliée. Enfin, j'ai voulu l'oublier. Je n'y ai plus touchée jusqu'à il y a 6 mois.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi, je me le suis très souvent reprochée. J'aurais dû te parler, mais je n'y serais sûrement pas arrivée.

- J'ai passé 2 ans à me détruire, à te haïr, à me voiler la face. Je ne voulais pas admettre que tu me manquais. C'est Rodney qui m'a secoué lorsqu'il a appris que tu m'avais écrit.

- Vous ne vous quittez plus Rodney et toi, ria Elisabeth.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je l'ai vu avec toi hier matin devant chez moi. Comment crois-tu que je savais que tu étais en ville. Je ne suis pas tombée par hasard sur toi hier après-midi, je te cherchais. J'ai eu le faire-part, je suis très heureuse pour Teyla et Ronon et c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Oui, je suis le témoin de Ronon. Tu le verrais, il a énormément changé. Il semble plus détendu, moins méfiant, plus ouvert. Il supporte même Rodney, pour te dire. C'est vrai que Rodney est là. Il a tenu à m'accompagner. C'est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis ton départ. On se tutoie et il m'appelle même John, tu vois le progrès. Il sort avec une infirmière, Natali, depuis quelques temps. Blonde comme tu t'en doutes. Cela semble sérieux entre eux.

- Comment se porte la galaxie de Pégase depuis tout ce temps ?

John était soulagé de parler de la vie d'Atlantis, mais il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Il fallait qu'il lui parle :

- Tout va bien. Pas pire, pas mieux. Elisabeth, tu sais je comprend que tu ais fait ta vie. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est normal. C'était merveilleux nous deux hier soir, mais je vais m'effacer. Je vais repartir sur Atlantis.

Elisabeth le dévisagea interloquée :

- Colonel Sheppard, le froid t'aurait-il gelé le cerveau ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu repartir ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Alors tu viens me voir l'air de rien, tu me fais l'amour et repars. Mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? Moi je t'aime. Tu entends ? Je t'aime, je te le dis, je te le crie. Mais toi apparemment pas, s'emporta Liz.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie.

- Alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer ton comportement !

- Mais Liz, ton alliance….

Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Elle enleva son gant de la main gauche et lui montra son alliance. Un anneau très fin en or. Elle la retira et lui déposa dans la paume de sa main :

- Prends la, je te la donne. Vous êtes vraiment un militaire Colonel Sheppard, vous ne vous arrêtez qu'aux apparences. Regarde la John, regarde à l'intérieur et ne prends pas cette air horrifié s'il te plaît. Tu crois que j'aurais couché avec toi sans remords si j'étais mariée ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Je pensais que tu allais quitter ton mari.

- John, tu es un amour mais s'il te plait regarde à l'intérieur de la bague.

John retourna la bague, à l'intérieur, dans l'or était gravé un petit texte.

- C'est petit, je l'admets mais en plus d'être beaux, je suis sûr que tes yeux sont très bons, lui dit-elle.

John plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer la phrase : « A un amour perdu, mais éternel ». Il la regarda sans comprendre :

- Tu es veuve ?

Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel :

- John, cette alliance est pour toi. Je l'ai achetée à Washington quelques mois après mon retour sur Terre quand j'ai compris que tu me viendrais plus. Ce fut une période très dure, je n'arrivais pas à faire le deuil de ton amour. Un jour, j'ai compris que rien ne me ferait t'oublier, rien ne me ferait arrêter de t'aimer. Il fallait juste que j'apprenne à supporter ton absence. Pas apprendre à vivre sans toi, non, car tu es l'homme qui occupe mes rêves et mes journées. Juste à apprendre à vivre avec ton absence. J'ai fait comme si tu étais parti pour un long voyage et qu'un jour où l'autre tu reviendrais. J'ai quitté mon travail à Washington, je ne supportais plus l'ambiance de la Maison Blanche et j'avais de soucis. De plus, je rêvais d'autre chose. Lorsque j'ai quitté la ville, je suis entrée dans une bijouterie et j'ai acheté une alliance. La vendeuse m'a regardé comme une folle quand elle a compris que je ne voulais pas 2 anneaux, mais un seul. Mais quand je lui ai fait gravé la phrase à l'intérieur, elle a pris un air désolé. Elle pensait sûrement que mon fiancé était décédé avant que nous puissions nous marier. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Sans le savoir, John, tu as été avec moi tous les jours de ces dernières années, nous n'avons jamais été séparé. Personne en ville n'a osé me demander d'où me venait cette alliance. Ils doivent tous penser que je suis veuve ou séparée. Surtout avec ma situation. Enfin, voilà tu sais tout, je ne suis pas mariée. Et je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Aucun homme ne m'a touché depuis que j'habite à Marblehead. Enfin personne jusqu'à hier, sourit-elle.

- Liz…. Liz….

- Oui, chéri ?

- Je t'aime !

- Idem.

John lui prit les mains, la fixa dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Puis elle se réfugia dans le creux de ses bras pour se réchauffer et apprécier le moment. Sheppard était tellement soulagé, tellement libéré. Liz était libre, elle l'aimait ! Rien ne pouvait être plus beau. Mais un doute restait présent à son esprit :

- Elisabeth, une dernière chose.

- Oui, mon amour.

- Qui est Maelys ?

Elisabeth se redressa et le regarda les yeux horrifiés. Elle se leva du banc :

- Maelys ? Qui t'as parlé d'elle ? Comment connais-tu son existence ?

- Elisabeth, je l'ai vu. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle maman ?

- John, qui t'a parlait de ma fille ? Qui ? répéta-t-elle sans l'écouter.

Elle semblait avoir peur de la réaction de John. Le militaire se leva pour s'approcher d'elle :

- Elisabeth, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Explique moi ?

Elle recula quand il approcha :

- John, répond moi qui t'as parlé de Maelys ? Comment connais-tu son existence ? Je ne t'ai rien dis. Je te l'aurais bien sûr expliqué mais comment la connais-tu et comment sais-tu son prénom ? C'est eux qui t'envoient ? Ils t'ont demandé à Washington de retrouver ma trace et la sienne par la même occasion ? Que t'ont-ils dis pour te convaincre ? Que j'étais une mauvaise mère ? Que Maelys ne serait jamais heureuse avec moi ?

- Liz, chérie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais comme je te l'ai dis, je l'ai aperçue avec toi un jour cet été. Regarde moi, je te promets que je te ne veux aucun mal.

- Si tu l'as seulement entrevue, comment connais-tu son prénom ?

- C'est toi-même qui l'as appelé ainsi. C'était en juillet. Je suis venu pour te voir, pour te dire ton mon amour si tu voulais encore de moi, mais en arrivant je t'ai aperçue dans le jardin de ta maison, attendant un homme dans un break noir, un homme blond que j'ai pris pour ton mari en est descendu avec ta fille. Tu l'as appelé Maelys et tu étais fière d'elle car elle était arrivée à marcher sans tomber jusqu'à toi. Liz, regarde moi dans les yeux, crois-tu que je pourrais te faire du mal ?

Elisabeth le fixa, sembla se calmer et se rassit sur le banc. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

- C'était ainsi bien toi ce jour là, je t'avais bien aperçu sur le port quand je me promenais.

- Oui, c'était moi, tu étais splendide avec tes cheveux relevés.

- Je me rappelle, Maelys était allée chez le pédiatre pour son examen. J'avais un rendez-vous avec le Maire très tôt dans la journée chez moi, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener moi-même et je ne voulais pas changer le rendez-vous. C'est Bruno qui l'a accompagnée. C'est mon demi-frère. C'est le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste. Mes parents sont morts, il y a quelques années. Nous avons le même père. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi. Mon père n'avait pas quitté ma mère. Nous avons 1 an d'écart. Mon père était adepte du double jeu. Je l'ai découvert à mes 15 ans. Et j'ai rencontré Bruno pour la première fois lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans. Ma mère et moi étions sa famille officielle. Ma mère ne l'a jamais quitté, je crois qu'elle était au courant de l'existence de Bruno et de sa mère bien avant moi. Mais elle s'en accommodait, elle était très dépendante de mon père et avait la hantise qu'il la laisse seule. Voilà, Bruno m'aide avec ma petite puce. Il passe beaucoup de temps chez moi entre deux missions. Il n'a pas de domicile fixe, il est toujours entre deux avions. Donc je l'accueille durant ses repos. Il est là en ce moment. Cela me fait de la compagnie et il me permet de souffler un peu avec la petite. D'ailleurs hier soir, je lui ai parlé de toi et il m'a proposé de chercher ma fille à l'école aujourd'hui. Il doit être en train de s'occuper d'elle.

- Je comprends, être mère célibataire ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Mais Liz, qui te veut du mal, de qui as-tu peur ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un, lui dit-elle en l'entraînant hors du parc.

----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci, merci, merci...**

----------------------------------------------

Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à chez Elisabeth. Elle semblait ailleurs et ne voulais apparemment pas s'expliquer. John, lui, n'osait pas dire un mot de peur de qu'elle se remettre à s'affoler comme avant.

Elisabeth fouilla dans son sac pour chercher ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle vit John hésiter. Le Colonel se disait qu'il allait entrer dans le monde d'Elisabeth, le monde qu'elle s'était construite depuis son départ d'Atlantis, un monde où il ne pensait plus avoir de place. Elle sourit, lui prit la main et le tira à l'intérieur. Elle l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Ne fais pas ton timide, tu verras, elle ne te mangera pas.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Menteur.

Liz posa son sac sur la table de l'entrée et John regarda autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait était très simple et de bon goût que ce soit les meubles ou la décoration. Elisabeth s'approcha de l'escalier et cria :

- Je suis là, ma puce, je suis rentrée.

Du bruit se fit entendre et une voix grave d'homme retentit au deuxième étage :

- Liz, j'adore quand tu m'appelles ma puce.

- Bruno ! Ne fais pas l'idiot et descends, je ne suis pas seule. Maelys est avec toi, j'espère ?

- Maman !!! cria une petite fille en descendant les escaliers.

Elisabeth la récupéra en bas et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai ma réponse Bruno, merci pour rien.

Elle se tourna vers John :

- Voilà John, je te présente Maelys, mon rayon de soleil. Mais aussi une petite chipie. Maelys, dis bonjour au monsieur.

- Pas n'envie.

- Maelys !

- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse, lui répondit John.

Elisabeth reposa sa fille qui commençait à se faire lourde. La petite se colla dans les jambes de sa mère. Sheppard remarqua ses splendides yeux verts. Ils brillaient tels des émeraudes. John s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. Il s'agissait maintenant de plaire à Maelys. Il fallait qu'il lui plaise. Son avenir et son bonheur familial en dépendaient. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle :

- Bonjour Maelys, tu sais que je te connais, je t'ai déjà vu. Tu étais plus petite et tu apprenais à marcher.

- Moi, je sais marcher.

- Oui, je sais. Tu marches, très bien, je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers comme une grande.

- Tu es déjà venue, monsieur ?

- Pas monsieur, John. En fait, je t'ai aperçu de loin, mais je t'avais trouvée très belle. Belle comme un cœur, aussi belle que ta maman.

La petite rit et alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Et bien voilà, tu es adopté, il faut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes de la famille Weir, dit Elisabeth.

L'homme blond du break, Bruno était descendu durant le câlin de Maelys à John.

- Et bien que vois-je Maelys nous ramène dejà ses fiancés à la maison. Je me présente Bruno Weir.

- John Sheppard, enchanté de vous connaître. _Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a 4 mois, je n'aurais pas vraiment dit cela._

- John Sheppard, le grand John Sheppard. Je désespérais de vous rencontrez un jour, ironisa Bruno. Je dois même dire qu'avec le temps seule Elisabeth y croyais encore. Mais je suis content de m'être trompé, car je me suis trompé n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes bien là pour Liz ?

- Seulement pour elle.

- Parfait et si je peux me permettre John, vous vibrez.

Effectivement, sa veste vibrait. Son portable ! C'était le numéro de Rodney. John regarda Elisabeth et son frère pour s'excuser. Il décrocha :

- Allo.

- John, enfin. Mais tu es où ? Aurais-tu oublié notre dîner en tête à tête ? Dis moi oui, s'il te plait répond moi que tu es avec une belle brune qui t'as fait oublier l'heure. Je te préviens que si ce n'est le cas, ne viens même pas me reparler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très très bien.

- Génial !!!! Alors elle quitte son mari pour un beau militaire.

John baisa la voix :

- Elle n'est pas mariée.

- Encore mieux, personne à quitter. Elle est divorcée ?

- Non, jamais mariée. Mais Rodney, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps. Je suis chez Elisabeth.

- Oh….

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- C'est McKay ? intervient Liz.

- Le seul et l'unique.

- Passe le moi.

John lui tendit l'appareil.

- Allo, Rodney.

- Elisabeth, enfin docteur Weir ?

- Oui, Rodney. Si vous vous voulez, vous pouvez passer pour dîner tous ensemble.

- Chez vous ? s'étonna McKay.

- Oui, chez moi. Vous connaissez le chemin, il me semble. A tout de suite.

- Bien a tout de suite. J'arrive. Merci.

Après avoir demandé à John s'il voulait lui reparler, Elisabeth raccrocha.

oOo

John s'était fait conduire au salon où Liz lui avait proposé à boire. Bruno avait assuré à sa sœur qu'il s'occupait du dîner. Il avait fait un clin d'œil à sa sœur en lui disant de se détendre et de profiter de John. Et il avait filé dans la cuisine. John se trouvait maintenant assis sur un canapé en cuir avec Elisabeth à côté de lui et Maelys sur ses genoux. La petite avait un débit de parole impressionnant. Sheppard se fit même la réflexion qu'un concours entre Rodney et elle pourrait être amusant. Elle lui racontait sa vie, toute sa vie : son école, sa meilleure amie, ses copains et copines et sa maîtresse qui était gentille mais sévère…

- Tu veux voir mes cahiers ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Maelys sauta du canapé et couru vers le deuxième étage. John sourit :

- Elle est merveilleuse.

- Oui. C'est mon rayon de soleil. Elle est très ouverte.

- Elle n'a pas dans sa langue dans sa poche.

- Elle est très curieuse de tout. Mais Maelys peut être un vrai petit diable, un vrai démon.

- Elisabeth, Maelys a bien un père ? se risqua John.

Mais le petit démon ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre. Maelys, de retour avec son cahier de dessins, avait sauté dans les bras d'Elisabeth. L'enfant posa son cahier sur les genoux du militaire. Maelys tourna les pages et désigna du doigt ses dessins :

- Regarde là c'est maman et à côté un arbre. Là, c'est la Terre sur celui là. Maman dit que la Terre est pas violet mais moi j'aime. T'aimes toi ?

- J'adore.

- Et les étoiles sont jaunes, mais en fait pas jaunes. C'est à cause qu'elles sont loin. C'est maman qu'à dit. Pour Noël, j'ai eu un grand télescope. Maman disait que je suis trop petite mais le Monsieur Noël m'en a emmené quand même.

- Pas Monsieur Noël, ma puce, rectifia Elisabeth. Je t'ai déjà dis, le Papa Noël ou le Père Noël.

Maelys grimaça :

- J'veux pas dire ça, j'aime pas. Sont pas bien ces mots là !

La petite récupéra son cahier et parti s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Un lourd silence s'installa. La phrase de l'enfant résonna encore dans la pièce. Soudain, Maelys cria :

- Maman, maman, y a un monsieur devant la maison. Maman, y vient !

- C'est un ami, ma belle. Je vais ouvrir.

- Non, c'est moi !

Maelys partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Rodney hésita à sonner. Revoir le docteur Weir allait lui faire bizarre. Cela faisait si longtemps. Sonner ou non ? Le destin ne lui en laissa pas le choix. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne s'ouvrit sur personne.

- Bonjour, lui lança une petite voix aigue.

Rodney baissa les yeux et vit la petite fille. Elle le dévisageait.

- Euh, bonjour…. Je suis Rodney McKay.

- Je m'appelle Maelys Weir. Maman m'a dit que tu étais un ami, mais je te connais pas. Tu es un ami de maman ou de tonton ?

- Euh de maman, je suppose.

- T'es pas sûr ?

- Ta maman s'appelle Elisabeth Weir ?

- Oui, tu connais maman ?

- Et bien, je suis un ami de ta maman alors.

Elisabeth et John depuis le salon écoutaient toute la conversation entre Maelys et le canadien avec délectation. Mais Liz décida d'aller au secours de McKay. Le scientifique la vit arriver avec soulagement derrière l'enfant :

- Oh, bonjour Elisabeth. Je parlementais avec votre fille pour qu'elle me laisse rentrer. Il faut froid dehors.

- Bonjour Rodney, mais allez y rentrez. Ne me dites pas que Maelys est plus féroce qu'un chien de garde. Je suis contente de vous revoir Rodney. Vraiment contente.

- De même docteur Weir.

Maelys regardait tour à tour sa mère et Rodney. Puis leur dit :

- T'es un ami à John ? Parce que John est gentil. Toi t'es gentil aussi ?

- Maelys, laisse Rodney arriver, la gronda sa mère. Emmène le plutôt dans la salon avec John. Je vais voir où en est Bruno. Bruno est mon frère, expliqua-t-elle à Rodney.

Elisabeth partit en direction de la cuisine. Rodney resta immobile dans le hall. Maelys lui tendit la main. Il la regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Elle s'énerva :

- Alors, tu viens ? Je t'emmène !

Machinalement il lui prit la main. Elle le conduisit dans le salon où John admirait des photos d'Elisabeth et de Maelys sur le buffet. Nul part il ne voyait des photos d'un homme qui pourrait être le père de la petite fille.

- John, ça va ?

- Très bien.

- C'est la fille d'Elisabeth ? murmura Rodney à son ami.

- Je te présente Maelys Weir. Et elle n'est pas sourde, tu peux lui parler directement, ria John.

- T'es qui ? Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rodney et moi, nous travaillons ensemble et nous sommes amis aussi.

- Nous avons travaillé avec ta maman, il y a quelques années.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait, assura John.

- Vous travaillez dans une bibliothèque aussi ?

- Non, Maelys. Moi je suis militaire et lui est astrophysicien.

- Tu vas dans les fusées !?!?! s'écria l'enfant les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, il ne va pas dans les étoiles. Ce sont les astronautes qui vont dans les fusées.

- Tu fais quoi alors Roney ? C'est quoi un astromachin ?

- Rodney ! râla-t-il. J'étudie ce qui se passe dans l'espace, la nature physique des astres. T'es trop petite tu peux pas comprendre.

Maelys regarda Rodney comme s'il était magique. Et lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, elle alla à côté de lui. Et commença à lui poser pleins de questions. Comment sont les étoiles ? On pourra aller visiter une étoile ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que les étoiles sont chaudes ? Qu'elles sont éblouissantes ? S'il mettait des lunettes spéciales comme celles de soleil que l'on met l'été pour les regarder ? Est-ce que il était intelligent ? Si John était un militaire qui travaille avec les étoiles ? Pourquoi John n'était pas avec les autres militaires américains dans un pays chaud tout poussiéreux où maman disait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû aller ? John lui expliqua qu'il était un militaire qui faisait une mission spéciale où il y avait beaucoup de scientifiques. Un coup de téléphone retentit. Bruno alla décrocher. Il parla peu. Quelques non, quelques oui et il raccrocha. Il retourna dans la cuisine, parla avec Elisabeth et vint dire au revoir à John et s'excusa envers Rodney de devoir partir avant d'avoir pu discuter. Il monta vite fait au deuxième, récupéra sa veste et ses affaires, et, disparu après fait un dernier baiser à sa nièce. Elisabeth revint dans le salon.

- Je m'excuse pour Bruno, mais son travail l'a appelé. Il devait partir tout de suite.

- Que fait-t-il ? demanda McKay.

- Il travaille pour le gouvernement. Le repas est près, si vous voulez bien m'aider à mettre la table.

oOo

Le repas fut animé, Elisabeth, Rodney et John parlait de tout et de rien. Les conversations naissaient dans le brouhaha des couverts. Parfois Maelys les interrompait. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de lancer ses petits pois sur Rodney. Elle découvrit qu'elle adorait le faire enrager.

----------------------------------------------

Les scientifiques ont découvert que les reviews font arriver la suite plus vite...lol


	17. Chapitre 17

**Et voilà la suite qui arrive grace à vos petites reviews...**

**Le secret se brise..**

----------------------------------------------

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure d'aller te coucher ma puce ?

Maelys jouait par terre à un puzzle représentant le système solaire. Mais pour le moment, la Terre était bien trop proche du Soleil et avait pour voisine Mercure et non Mars. Elle s'acharnait à présent à faire tenir ensemble 2 pièces qui n'avaient rien à faire l'une avec l'autre.

- Non, veux finir mon jeu.

- Tu le termineras demain Maelys.

- Non !

- Maelys ! gronda sa mère.

- Je veux finir mon jeu, s'énerva-t-elle en faisant la moue.

John, assis à la table, ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. _On dirait McKay lorsqu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut._ Il fallait désamorcer le conflit naissant entre mère et fille :

- Tu veux que nous t'aidions ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, Roney y peut m'aider !

- Mais bien sûr qu'il va t'aider, lui répondit le militaire en regardant Rodney. Roney se fera un plaisir de t'aider à finir ton puzzle.

- John, quand j'aurai besoin d'un secrétaire, je te sonnerai !

Mais n'osant pas dire non devant Elisabeth, Rodney alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'enfant. D'autorité, elle lui plaça une pièce dans les mains :

- Faut la mettre Roney.

Elisabeth se sentait extrêmement bien. John lui avait pris la main et lui caressait du bout des doigts la paume de la main. Cette petite sensation lui faisait frémir tout le corps. La chaleur l'envahissait. Elle observait sa fille en silence. Elle sentait la présence de John près d'elle et son souffle chaud. Maelys dirigeait Rodney à la manière d'un général d'armée. Peu à peu, chaque planète trouva sa place.

- Fini ! s'exclama Maelys avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sa mère se dirigea vers elle :

- C'est très bien. Maintenant, tu dis au revoir à John et à Rodney et merci à Rodney pour son aide.

La petite se précipita vers le scientifique pour lui plaquer un bisou sonore sur la joue :

- Merci Roney.

- Euh… de rien Maelys.

Elisabeth la prit dans ses bras pour monter. Maelys fit au revoir de la main aux deux hommes.

- Je la couche et je reviens tout de suite, leur dit Elisabeth en montant les escaliers.

John s'installa sur le canapé, près de McKay.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'adores.

- Pardon ? demanda Rodney.

- Maelys. Malgré tout, je suis certain que tu l'adores.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oui, c'est ça, fait l'innocent, sourit John.

- John ?

- Oui ?

- Elle n'est pas mariée alors.

- Jamais, l'alliance a un autre sens.

- Qui est le père de Maelys ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais, je trouve qu'elle a de faux airs de famille avec toi quelques fois, fit semblant de s'interroger Sheppard.

- John ! Tu ne penses pas que …. Sois sérieux, ce n'est pas possible…, s'affola Rodney.

- Idiot, je te fais marcher. Tu devrais voir ta tête. Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que vous avez des traits de caractères en commun.

- Lesquels ?

- Bavard et boudeur !

Le bruit d'Elisabeth dans les escaliers ne permit pas à Rodney de répondre à John. Elle leur dit depuis l'embrasure de la porte du salon :

- Maelys voudrait que vous montiez dans sa chambre lui dire bonne nuit. Cela lui ferait plaisir.

- Je vais y aller, dit John.

- Je te suis, poursuivit McKay.

La chambre de Maelys était dans le ton vert pastel. Maelys avait un coffre à jouet rouge d'où dépassait puzzles, peluches, coloriages, boites de jeu, poupées… Un petit hamac suspendu entre le lit et une étagère accueillait en vrac tous les jouets plus encombrants. Maelys dans son lit avec une couette bleue remplie d'étoiles serrait contre elle une peluche représentant un lapin. Celui-ci avait un ensemble pantalon et pull beige et blanc. Un petit flot bleu à l'encolure complétait son costume.

- Il s'appelle comment ton lapin ? demanda John.

- Lucas. C'est tonton qui me l'a offert.

- Il est mignon.

John s'était accroupi à côté du lit de Maelys. Rodney, lui, se tenait en arrière près de la porte.

- Viens Roney, tu me fais un bisou.

McKay hésita un instant puis s'approcha. John embrassa Maelys sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il se tourna vers son ami :

- Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Seul dans la chambre avec l'enfant, le scientifique ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Donner lui un réacteur à combustion froide, du naquadah et un ordinateur, il saura quoi en faire. Mais avec les ingrédients enfant, peluche lapin et bisou du soir, il était complètement égaré.

- Bonne nuit Roney.

Il regarda l'enfant. Elle avait les yeux rieurs. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et lui fit maladroitement un bisou sur sa toute petite joue. Maelys l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit un énorme bisou baveur. Attendri, il la recouvrit, lui redonna son doudou à serrer et éteignit.

- Pars pas Roney.

- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant Maelys.

- Tu m'emmèneras dans les étoiles ?

- Oui, Maelys.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Roney ?

- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- John et toi, vous voulez être mes papas ?

McKay de surprise stoppa ses mouvements. John qui avait suivi l'échange depuis le couloir, réapparut à la porte de la chambre. Rodney avait repris ses esprits et rallumé la lumière :

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas avoir 2 papas. La règle, c'est un.

- Mais moi je n'en ai même pas un, pleurnicha la petite.

- Pleure pas Maelys. Mais tu sais, il faut que ta maman aime beaucoup un monsieur pour qu'il puisse être ton papa.

- Mais maman vous aime bien.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime ta maman. Mais pas comme un papa doit aimer une maman. Et tu sais, j'ai déjà une amoureuse et même si je suis sûr qu'elle t'adorerait, elle serait très ennuyée que je rentre avec toi comme enfant sans la prévenir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu vas avoir un papa un jour, je connais quelqu'un qui est l'amoureux de ta maman, termina Rodney en désignant John de la tête.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si tu es d'accord et si lui aussi, il fera un papa très acceptable. Beaucoup plus acceptable que moi. Il faut que ta maman soit d'accord aussi évidemment. Mais maintenant, tu prends Lucas, tu lui fais un bisou et tu dors, fit-il semblant de se fâcher en haussant la voix.

Il reteignit la lampe de chevet et rejoignit John. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur. Rodney le menaça du doigt :

- Si tu parles à quiconque de se qu'il vient de se passer, je nierai. J'ai une réputation à soutenir moi !

oOo

Elisabeth était dans la cuisine, elle avait commencé à débarrasser la table. Laissant Rodney rejoindre le salon, John la retrouva. Il l'enserra par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une si bonne soirée.

- Et elle n'est pas finie ma chérie.

- Maelys n'a pas fait d'histoires pour éteindre ?

- Aucun. Rodney s'est débrouillé comme un chef.

- Rodney ?

- Rodney. Mais ne lui fais pas de remarques, tu sais comment il est.

- J'ai peur de ne plus savoir. Peur de n'être plus qu'une étrangère, de ne pas retrouver ma place parmi vous.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.

Elisabeth se retourna, le regarda avec amour et l'embrassa. John, d'un geste rapide, lui mit ses cheveux derrière les oreilles :

- Tu sais que ta fille vient de proposer à Rodney et à moi-même de l'adopter, dit Sheppard joyeusement.

Un voile sombre passa furtivement dans les yeux d'Elisabeth. Elle prit la main de son amant :

- Rejoignons Rodney.

Elisabeth alla s'installer au milieu du canapé entre Rodney et John. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez qui est le père de Maelys.

- La question se pose effectivement, admit Rodney.

- Mais si tu veux le garder pour toi, c'est ton droit, s'empressa d'ajouter John.

- Non, non, vous avez le droit de savoir et le sachant vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma meilleure amie et bien plus encore. Florence était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma jumelle. Aucun lien de sang ne nous unit, ne nous unissait, pardon, mais entre nous s'était plus fort que cela. Nous avons tout partagé ensemble, premier amour, première entrée à la fac, premier chagrin d'amour, premier appartement… A l'université, nous étions colocataires. Nous étions vraiment inséparables. Puis nos vies et nos professions respectives ont fait que nous nous sommes vues moins souvent. Je voyageais beaucoup de mon côté. Mais la complicité entre nous n'avait pas faibli. Lorsque nous nous revoyions s'était si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur notre amitié. Pour en revenir à Maelys, je n'ai vu son père qu'une seule et unique fois. Une petite fois et seulement quelques heures. C'était au mariage de Florence. Julien était le marié. Florence était sur un petit nuage. Julien était l'héritier d'une grande famille influente new-yorkaise. Le mariage fut sublime, j'étais le témoin de Flo. Julien était très beau, charmant et semblant très protecteur envers mon amie. Florence était fille unique et ses parents étaient tous les 2 morts à quelques mois d'intervalle durant son adolescence. J'étais contente qu'elle ait une nouvelle famille. Quelques semaines plus tard, le Président m'a nommé à la tête du SGC et vous connaissez la suite.

- Tu es arrivée dans ma vie, sourie John en lui prenant la main comme pour lui insuffler le courage de continue à parler.

- Oui, une belle rencontre. Je n'avais pas revoir Florence avant mon départ pour Atlantis, mais je l'avais appelé. Elle semblait vive et enjouée. Lorsque nous sommes revenus sur Terre après la première attaque des Wraiths **(7)**, je suis allée la voir dans sa maison de New York. Simon venait de me quitter. Je n'étais pas très en forme. Florence m'a consolé et je lui parlé de mon travail, de ma vie. De ce que je pouvais lui dire sans souci de confidentialité. Je lui ai donc parlé de vous. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et semblait éteinte. Mais elle m'a assuré que tout allait bien. Je l'ai cru ou j'ai voulu la croire.

Elisabeth s'arrêta un instant, repris son souffle. Rodney et John ne dirent mot. Ils attendirent qu'elle reprenne :

- Vous vous souvenez vous d'une lettre que le docteur Heightmeyer a reçu des services présidentiels voici maintenant presque 3 ans ? **(8)** Vous aviez parié sur le championnat de hockey ou quelque chose comme ça, précisa-t-elle devant leurs têtes sceptiques. Je suis partie moins d'un mois après.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens, renchérit McKay. Vous avez été prise en otage par Kolya peu de temps après l'arrivée du Dédale.

John hocha la tête, lui aussi voyait maintenant de quoi elle parlait.

- Dans cette grande enveloppe, une lettre m'était destinée.

Elisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet de la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une lettre. Elle la donna à John :

- Cette lettre a changé ma vie. Allez y ouvrez là, dit-elle en voyant les regards hésitants des 2 hommes.

John ouvrit l'enveloppe officielle et en sortit la feuille de papier cacheté par la Maison Blanche. Il la plaça de façon à permettre à Rodney de lire en même temps que lui.

« Docteur Elisabeth Weir,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Madame Florence Walsh. Au-delà de la triste annonce cette nouvelle, je suis dans l'obligation de vous informer d'une toute autre information. Madame Walsh a déposé devant notaire un document où elle exprime le désir que vous deveniez la tutrice, et si vous le souhaitez la mère de façon légale et plénière, de son enfant âgé de 2 semaines à l'heure où je vous écris. Monsieur Julien Walsh, étant lui aussi décédé, cette clause entre aujourd'hui en jeu de plein droit. Nous attendons votre réponse quelle qu'elle soit par l'intermédiaire du Dédale. La petite fille sera donc âgée de 8 semaines lorsque vous lirez ces lignes. En cas de réponse positive, il faut bien que vous compreniez que votre situation professionnelle devra subir des aménagements.

Bien à vous, le Président Henri Hayes. »

John laissa retomber la lettre sur ses genoux :

- Maelys n'est pas ta fille biologique alors !

- Biologiquement non. Mais j'ai accepté l'adoption plénière. Maelys n'a jamais porté un autre nom que celui de Maelys Weir. J'ai énormément réfléchis, je savais qu'accepter la charge d'un enfant revenait à perdre mon poste sur Atlantis. Mais comme je t'ai dis dans ma lettre à l'époque, il était temps que je passe à autre chose, que je pense à moi et à mes attentes.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce bébé dans ta lettre ?

- Peut être a-t-elle eu peur de te faire fuir ? intervient Rodney.

- Tu as cru cela Elisabeth ? Que je ne viendrais pas à cause d'un enfant ?

- En partie oui, je voulais que tu viennes me rejoindre pour moi, juste pour moi. J'ai signé les papiers d'adoption très peu de temps après mon arrivée sur Terre. Tout cela s'est fait très vite. Une déclaration d'attestation de bonne moralité du Président des Etats-Unis aide tout de même à contrebalancer le fait d'être célibataire sans enfant. J'ai déclaré son nom et prénom. Maelys était le prénom dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour ma fille. J'ai signé avant de voir le bébé. On ne choisit pas ses enfants, on les aime tout simplement. Puis je suis allée la chercher à la nurserie de l'hôpital de New York où elle se trouvait depuis sa naissance. Lorsque je l'ai vu à travers la vitre, j'ai fondu en larmes, elle était si belle. Mon bébé, mon tout petit bébé. Elle avait 4 mois et demi. Elle était si petite, si fragile.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que personne ne l'ait pas réclamé avant, pourquoi ses grands parents paternels ne l'ont pas pris chez eux en attendant ? Et pourquoi es-tu devenu si nerveuse, à la limite de la crise de nerfs quand je t'ai parlé de ta fille dans le parc ? demanda John.

- Ca s'est la partie compliquée de l'histoire, souffla Elisabeth.

----------------------------------------------

**(7)** Voir épisode I.A. de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis.

**(8)** Vous, vous ne l'aviez pas oublié bien sûr, attentifs comme vous êtes…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bon, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est pas vraiment drôle toute cette suite.**

----------------------------------------------

- Lorsque je suis arrivée à Washington, le Président m'a reçu en personne. Avant d'accepter d'adopter la petite fille de Florence je devais être au courant de toute l'histoire. Julien Walsh est mort suicidé par balle. Florence est morte sous ses coups.

- Il la battait ? s'horrifia John.

- Depuis le premier jour ou presque. Le président Hayes m'a remis une lettre de Florence déposée chez le notaire peu avant sa mort. Tenez, vous comprendrez.

Elle donna une deuxième enveloppe aux 2 hommes. Ils l'ouvrirent.

« Lizzie chérie, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre car cela voudrait dire que je suis morte sous ses coups. Elisabeth, j'aurais tellement voulu avoir le courage de te le dire quand tu es venue me voir. Mais tu avais l'air tellement anéanti par ta rupture avec Simon et tu me parlais que de repartir vers cette base où tu disais te plaire. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu restes avec moi pour me défendre. Car je sais que s'est ce que tu aurais fait, tu serais restée, tu m'aurais caché chez toi. Tu te serais battue avec Julien. Et tu aurais perdu, il a les poings mauvais.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré comme tu le sais, je sortais de ma rupture difficile avec Paul. Ca a été le coup de foudre. Puis tout est allée très vite. Nous nous sommes fiancés. Le mariage a été prévu parfaitement par ses parents. C'est à peine s'ils avaient attendu que je donne ma réponse Je refusais de voir que Julien ne me convenait pas. A l'époque, j'essayais toujours de me persuader que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Il était tellement gentil et prévenant. Il m'avait emmené en voyage de fiançailles à Venise. Tout était parfait. Au mariage, j'étais sincèrement heureuse, je ne jouais pas. Ta présence à mes côtés, mon mari, tout ce bonheur… Puis, nous sommes partis pour notre lune de miel plus-que-parfaite. Julien avait exigé que je porte tous les jours de vêtements de luxe. Je ne rêvais que de mettre un short et un tee-shirt. Je rêvais d'être avec un homme qui voulait regarder les couchers de soleil avec moi, pas quelqu'un qui prenait le bar d'assaut tous les soirs pour nouer des liens d'affaires avec les autres touristes. Puis de subtils changements se sont opérés en lui, de plus en plus marqués. Il s'est mis à me dominer, à me dicter comment je devais agir, m'habiller, penser même. Bientôt, j'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'un objet de luxe destiné à rendre jaloux les amis. J'étais tombée au même niveau que sa belle voiture ou sa Rolex. J'ai bien envisagé de le quitter, mais seulement au heures sombres du petit matin.

Puis il commencé à hausser la voix après moi. Pour rien, pour une course oubliée, pour un repas trop cuit. Après les cris, les coups sont arrivés. D'abord, on se dit que c'est la fatigue. Qu'il n'a pas voulu nous frapper. Surtout qu'il revenait toujours s'excuser auprès de moi après. J'ai caché mes bleus du mieux que j'ai pu. Je suis devenue très forte à ce petit jeu, col roulé, foulard, tunique couvrante, tout est bon pour cacher ses marques. Au fil du temps, les coups se sont faits plus rapprochés et les excuses moins présentes. Nous étions entrés dans une routine infernale : les coups, les rapports forcés et l'image du petit couple heureux en dehors. La honte s'est emparée de moi. Je culpabilisais. Tout était de ma faute. Je suis entrée dans un cercle vicieux. Porter plainte contre lui m'a bien sûr traversé l'esprit. Mais Walsh est un nom très connu dans les milieux bourgeois new-yorkais. C'est une grande famille respectée. Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre lui. Je m'étais fabriquée une belle prison dorée toute seule.

Puis je me suis aperçue, il y a 7 mois que j'étais enceinte. Le pire jour de ma vie. Je faisais très attention pourtant. Je ne voulais pas faire un enfant dans cette ambiance. J'avais fait une croix pour la maternité. Julien lui en voulait pour perpétuer la tradition et le nom des Walsh, me disait-il.

Enfin toujours est-il que voilà, je suis enceinte, j'ai pensé à avorter, je te l'avoue. Elever un enfant dans ce foyer me donne envie de vomir. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas osé. Lorsque j'ai annoncé à Julien que j'étais enceinte, il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Je me suis dis que notre couple irait mieux. Et j'ai eu raison…. les 4 premiers mois…il était gentil et surtout ne me frappait plus, puis nous avons appris que s'était une fille, il m'a reproché d'être bonne à rien et de ne pas avoir fait un garçon. Les coups ont recommencé. La vie infernale avec.

Voilà pourquoi je suis allée voir en cachette un notaire et un avocat. Je vais demander le divorce après mon accouchement. Je ne sais pas où aller mais je trouverai et j'emmènerai ma fille avec moi. Si par malheur néanmoins le pire venait à survenir et que nous disparaissons tout les 2, je te confie la tutelle de cette enfant à naître. Je sais qu'avec toi, elle aura le meilleur des foyers.

Je t'aime. Flo. »

- C'est épouvantable, murmura Rodney.

Elisabeth était au bord des larmes. John la prit dans ses bras pour essuyer de la réconforter :

- C'est horrible Liz, comment un homme peut-il faire cela à une femme, à sa femme ?

- Je me reproche souvent de n'avoir rien vu, rien senti, rien compris. Florence était mon amie, ma meilleure amie, je me targuais de la connaître par cœur. Je n'ai rien compris. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, je n'arrivais plus à travailler, je ne mangeais. Et j'avais ce bébé à m'occuper. J'étais tellement nulle avec elle les premières temps.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux et encore plus avec Maelys, cela se voit qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle vous aime, dit Rodney.

Elisabeth, de surprise, se redressa. Elle regarda le scientifique :

- C'est gentil Rodney. Tellement gentil. C'est tellement dur d'être mère. Vous savez Maelys est une enfant adorable, mais les dernières années ont été tellement difficile. Si vous voulez, je continue mon histoire.

- Si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi, leur dit John.

- Non, je voudrais finir. Donc Florence et Julien étaient décédés tous les 2. Florence était à 8 mois de grossesse. Selon le rapport de police, Julien a frappé encore plus fort que d'habitude. Florence est tombée par terre et s'est cognée sur le coin de la table basse du salon. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup. Elle est tombée dans un coma profond. Julien s'est affolé apparemment, s'est rué sur elle. Il a compris ce qu'il avait fait et s'est précipité dans leur chambre pour y prendre son revolver dans sa table de nuit. Il se l'ai mis sur la tempe et a tiré. Heureusement la femme de ménage est arrivée seulement quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre son service. Elle a eu le présence d'esprit d'appeler tout de suite les secours qui sont arrivés très vite, puis elle a trouvé Monsieur Walsh une balle dans la tête. Le suicide était indiscutable selon ce qu'on m'a dit. A l'hôpital, ils n'ont pu que constater le coma irréversible de Florence, elle était en état de mort cérébrale et sans la machine, elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps, s'il voulait sauver l'enfant, il fallait faire vite. Une césarienne a été pratiqué. Maelys est née ainsi.

Puis une fois que le notaire de Florence s'est manifesté. Les machines ont été débranché selon les volontés écrites de Florence. Et l'enfant devenu orphelin avant de naître a été placé à la nurserie de l'hôpital malgré les réclamations des parents de Julien.

- La petite a encore ses grands parents alors.

- Oui, malheureusement…

- Liz ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je continue John. Lorsque je l'ai récupéré, ses grands parents avaient bien sûr eu le droit de la voir à la nurserie, mais pas de l'emmener chez eux. Moi j'étais écoeurée de tout ce que j'avais appris sur Julien. J'ai à peine fait attention à eux. Ils étaient très remontés contre tout cela : l'adoption, mon arrivée dans la vie de leur petite fille. Après, j'ai appris par les infirmières qu'ils n'étaient pas allés une seule fois la voir. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était juste la récupérer, comme on récupère un bien dont on a la propriété. J'ai donc pris Maelys avec moi et nous nous sommes installées toutes les deux dans un appartement à Washington, je travaillais encore à la Maison Blanche à l'époque. Quelques temps après, les Walsh me contactèrent pour une rencontre. J'y suis allée sans Maelys tout d'abord. Ils me firent part de leur indignation sur le fait que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient obtenue la garde de Maelys et que Florence avait pensé à moi pour l'adoption sans leur en parlez. Il fallait voir comment ils parlaient d'elle. On aurait dit que leur fils avait épousé la première fille de rien venue. La police et la justice étaient d'accord sur le fait que Julien battait sa femme depuis des années et que c'est ce fait qui a entraîné sa mort et pourtant ils défendaient leur fils avec toutes leurs forces possibles. Selon eux, Florence avait un amant et Julien s'est suicidé de désespoir. Lorsque je leur ai demandé comment Flo s'était alors retrouvé la tête en sang contre le coin de la table, ils ont fait comme si je m'avais rien dit. C'était horrible, ils ne parlaient que de leur réputation, de leur famille et de leur intégrité. Dans un premier temps, j'ai refusé de leur donner Maelys en garde, ils pouvaient venir la voir mais toujours en ma présence.

Cet arrangement ne leur pas suffit. Ils ont engagé une procédure pour obtenir un droit de visite sur Maelys. Un avocat s'est présenté un matin à la maison pour me donner une convocation au tribunal. Ils ont gagné. La procédure a été très rapide dans l'intérêt de l'enfant ils ont dit et surtout dans l'intérêt des relations des Walsh !

Enfin selon la loi les grands parents ont un droit de visite et d'hébergement, un droit de correspondre avec eux et un droit de participer à leur éducation. Pour le bien être de Maelys, j'ai voulu passer outre les différents et ne pas couper ma fille de ses grands-parents. Maelys est allée un week-end chez eux, tout s'était apparemment bien passé. Les parents de Julien n'étaient toujours pas très aimables avec moi, mais j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Au retour de sa deuxième visite sans moi, j'ai retrouvé des marques bizarres que Maelys quand je lui ai donné son bain. Je décidais de ne pas ne faire de soucis. Un bébé de 5 mois peut se faire mal. Je préférais ne pas imaginer l'inimaginable. Mais un mois plus tard, j'ai retrouvé plusieurs bleus sur son corps le dimanche soir après l'avoir cherché. J'ai filé chez son pédiatre pour faire un constat. Celui-ci m'a dit que ce bébé présentait des signes de « bébé secoué ». Ce phénomène est une des principales causes de mortalité et de déficience chez les enfants. Il s'agit de secousses infligées à des bébés. Il m'a expliqué que la plupart des victimes ont moins d'un an. Mais que généralement, il est souvent difficile à diagnostiquer car l'enfant ne présente aucune marque externe de traumatisme, surtout si l'acte de violence n'incluait pas d'impact.

Elisabeth prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. Elle avait des difficultés à parler, prise par l'émotion, mais elle trouva la force de continuer :

- Selon lui, en plus d'être secoué, Maelys avait reçu des petits coups d'où les bleus. Il m'a rassuré en me disant que j'étais venu très tôt. Il m'a fait un constat et dès le lendemain, j'ai porté plainte devant la justice. Une enquête a été ouverte. Heureusement que j'avais des contacts à la Maison Blanche et dans le gouvernement, sinon avec l'influence des Walsh, je ne serais jamais arrivée à leur faire suspendre le droit de visite. J'ai déménagé pour oublier tout cela, je me suis installée ici. Ils ne savent pas où j'habite. Enfin j'espère. Le juge a décidé dans l'intérêt de l'enfant de retirer aux grands-parents leurs droits de visite et leurs droits d'hébergement. Selon la justice, les rapports parents/grands-parents étaient trop conflictuelles et risquaient de perturber l'enfant. Mais il n'a pas été reconnu que pour motif grave de maltraitance, leurs droits pouvaient leur être retirés du fait du caractère dangereux pour l'enfant de la rencontre avec ses grands-parents. A tout moment, ils peuvent me retrouver et redemander une mesure de justice pour revoir Maelys. Je vis dans cette crainte. La violence est selon tout vraisemblance une affaire de famille.

- Et comment Maelys a-t-elle pris tout cela ?

- Mal, comme la dit mon pédiatre, un bébé ressent tout. Maelys a donc ressenti la violence de Julien envers Florence alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre. Elle a subi la tombée dans le coma profond de Florence, puis les coups et les secousses de ses grands-parents. Tu es venu cet été John ?

- Oui, au mois de juillet.

- Et cela faisait 2 ans que j'avais quitté Atlantis. Maelys avait donc 2 ans et 4 mois. D'habitude, les enfants marchent avant leur 18 mois. Maelys a été en retard pour beaucoup de choses : se tenir assise toute seule, parler, marcher… Depuis quelques mois, elle fait d'énormes progrès. Elle a rattrapé tout son retard. La semaine dernière, le médecin me disait encore que tout allait maintenant parfaitement bien, que Maelys était une enfant comme les autres, aimée et en pleine forme. Voilà, vous savez tout. J'ai toujours peur de les voir débarquer un jour devant ma porte. Ils ont tellement de relations dans le monde politique et financier que s'ils voulaient retrouver ma trace, ils y arriveraient facilement.

John la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Rodney ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal ou même vouloir faire à Maelys le mettait en rage. _Cette gamine est tellement merveilleuse, comment un individu peut-il faire cela ? _

Rodney et John allait prendre congés d'Elisabeth quand elle leur proposa de passer la nuit chez elle. Rodney n'avait qu'à prendre la chambre de son frère et John… Et bien John trouvait une petite place dans son lit…

----------------------------------------------


	19. Chapitre 19

----------------------------------------------

- Bonne nuit Rodney.

- Toi aussi John.

- A demain Rodney, enfin à aujourd'hui, rectifia Elisabeth en regardant sa montre. Je suis montée vous changer les draps pendant que vous finissez de ranger la vaisselle en bas. Merci d'ailleurs.

Rodney rentra dans la chambre de Bruno et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Première porte à gauche, indiqua Elisabeth à John.

- Et toi tu ne viens pas ? s'inquiéta Sheppard.

- Je vais juste voir si Maelys dors bien. Ne t'affole pas, il n'y a pas de monstre sous mon lit, rit-elle. Tu peux entrer sans moi.

John haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre de Liz. C'était une belle grande pièce dans des tons clairs tirant vers le jaune. Le mobilier moderne aux lignes sobres et droites, et, la pièce parfaitement rangée renvoyaient une sensation d'ordre, d'organisation et de rigueur ressemblant trait pour trait à Elisabeth. Mais tout comme elle, l'ensemble était plein de charme et de chaleur. John traversa la pièce et ouvrit par curiosité la porte coulissante.

Celle-ci donnait sur une petite salle de bain aux carrelages immaculés bleus et blancs. Sur le rebord du lavabo, mille produits tenaient en équilibre précaire. Le sèche-cheveux dépassait d'un tiroir mal fermé d'un petit meuble blanc. Sur lequel, des dizaines de flacons colorés tenaient compagnie aux pastilles pour la toux, comprimés pour la migraine et gélules contre le rhume. Le papier à linge débordait littéralement dans la douche. Elisabeth possédait une collection impressionnante de petits savons et shampooings que l'on trouvait dans les hôtels. Il ne manquait plus que les serviettes et les peignoirs griffés et le décor serait parfait. John s'approcha du meuble, il saisit un flacon rosé. « Very Irrésistible » de Givenchy. Il s'en aspergea un peu dans le revers du poignet. L'odeur de Liz…. Il reposa la bouteille de parfum entre du mascara et une drôle de brosse dont l'utilité première lui était totalement inconnue. Il continuait son exploration lorsqu'elle Elisabeth le surprit :

- Je vois que tu as découvert mon vice !

Sheppard sursauta :

- Liz, tu souhaites me voir mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

- Le plus tard possible mon chéri. Tu explores mon domaine réservé ?

- Oui et c'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs.

- Je ne supporte pas le moindre vêtement pas rangé dans ma chambre et je suis incapable d'avoir ma salle de bain dans un état à peu près acceptable pour n'importe quel individu normal. Quand je passe cette porte, j'ai l'impression de changer de dimension. Mais je me sens bien dans mon capharnaüm. Heureusement que Maelys utilise la grande salle de bain familial sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurai perdu mon bébé dans ce désordre. J'espère que mon rangement assez spécial dans cette pièce ne te gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout, moi qui te prenait pour une femme sans défaut, je suis plutôt content de me rendre compte que tu es humaine. Tant que tu me laisses de la place pour ma brosse à dents et mon rasoir, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Cela mérite réflexion. Moi et mon bazar sollicitons du temps pour y penser.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sans faire exprès, elle le poussa et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se cogna la tête dans la vitre de la porte de douche. Un grand boum se fit entendre.

- Aie ! cria John en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Oh pardon, mon chéri, s'excusa Liz confuse

- J'aime tes excès de folie ma puce, mais ils nécessitent soit de la place, soit une tête plus solide que la mienne. De plus avec tout ce bruit, on a dû réveiller les enfants.

- Les enfants ? Maelys a le sommeil lourd, très lourd. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui peut la réveiller.

- Tu oublies Rodney…

Elisabeth éclata de rire et sortit de la salle de bain :

- Tu es incorrigible. Viens plutôt te coucher, y en a qui travaillent demain.

- A quelle heure ?

- 14 heures. La bibliothèque n'est pas ouverte demain matin.

- Bien, pourquoi se dépêcher de se coucher alors ? On peut largement faire la grasse matinée.

Elisabeth était en train de se changer pour passer une nuisette bleu nuit. Elle se retourna vers son amant :

- Tu vas voir qu'avec un monstre qui te saute sur le lit ou qui crie ton nom dès 7 heures du matin, c'est très dur de faire la grasse matinée.

John grimaça.

- Et oui, c'est mignon un enfant, mais faut prendre le paquet complet, les trucs plaisants et les autres un peu moins.

- Mais tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil ? lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas par exemple, imagine que je veuille venir tout près de toi et je commence à te caresser les épaules, dit-il en joignant les actes à la parole.

- Et….

- Et je t'embrasse ainsi…

John commença par embrasser le front de Liz, puis il descendit sur ses joues, sa bouche, son cou, puis de nouveau sa bouche. Elisabeth lui rendit son baiser et celui-ci devint passionnel. Les deux bouches se mordillaient, se dévoraient. Soudain Elisabeth s'arrête et se recula. John surpris, perdit contenance quelques secondes :

- Liz…

- Tu sens le parfum pour femme !

- Oh ouf, ce n'est que cela, souffla-t-il.

- Comment cela ce n'est que cela ? Depuis quand sent-tu le parfum pour femme alors moi je n'en ai pas mis aujourd'hui ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Liz, calme toi.

- Me calmer, tu sens le parfum de femme ! Tu serais arrivé avec du rouge à lèvres que ton pull que c'était pareil !

- Elisabeth veux-tu bien te calmer 5 minutes !

- Va y est j'attend tes explications Don Juan !

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, mais séparés par une distance qui ne permettait plus les câlins, mais heureusement pour John les gifles non plus. Sheppard s'avança vers Liz, en essayant de lui expliquer :

- Dans la salle de bain, j'ai mis ton parfum sur mon poignet.

- Tu as mis mon parfum ?!

- Oui.

- John depuis quand tu te parfumes avec un parfum de femme ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Chérie, j'ai juste voulu sentir ton odeur, c'est tout, tu avais déjà ce parfum sur Atlantis, il m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais oui, c'est tout.

Elisabeth se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Excuse moi John, je suis ridicule.

- C'est rien ma puce, si on reprenait où tu nous avais arrêté ?

- Mais avec plaisir, sourit-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Ils basculèrent tout les deux sur le lit et la suite ne fut plus que mots tendres, gestes d'amour et gémissements…

oOo

Dans le noir, John ne dormait pas. Il fixait le plafond ou plutôt l'absence de plafond au dessus de lui. Il ne voyait que le sombre de la nuit. A côté de lui, Elisabeth semblait dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il préférait l'écouter dormir, la sentir à ses côtés. Cette femme lui donnait envie de se coucher et de se réveiller tous les jours de sa vie à ses côtés. Son esprit était en ébullition, mille pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Elisabeth se retourna dans son sommeil.

- Elisabeth, tu dors ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Liz…., insista-t-il avec la poussant du coude. Liz…. Il faut que je parle.

- John, je dors, répondit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

- Non, tu parles.

- Je parle en dormant.

- C'est impossible !

- Moi, j'y arrive !

- Liz…

- John…

- Faut que l'on parle !

- Je te préviens que tu vas aller dormir avec Rodney !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Non, tu as raison, c'est trop cruel.

- Ah, je savais que tu m'aimais un peu…

- Trop cruel pour lui, mon cœur. C'est plutôt le canapé qui t'attend.

- Liz, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Et c'est obligé de parler à 4 heures du matin, tu ne peux pas attendre demain matin ?

- Non, je dois te parler maintenant.

- Je peux encore changer d'avis et aller dormir avec McKay !

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est important.

- Je dors. Bonne nuit, répliqua Elisabeth en se retournant dans le lit.

- Liz…

- Je te hais toi ! lui répondit la voix maintenant lointaine.

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Un long silence suivit cette phrase.

- Chérie…, tenta John.

----------------------------------------------

On ne frappe pas


	20. Chapitre 20

----------------------------------------------

- Liz, tu es là ? se risqua à nouveau Sheppard.

Le long silence laissa place à un froissement de draps et à un murmure étouffé dont John ne comprit pas le sens. Il s'approcha à tâtons de la place de Liz.

- Chérie ? Ca va ?

Il se prit un coude dans le nez :

- Aie !

Soudain, la lumière l'aveugla et il sursauta. Elisabeth, hagarde, le regardait fixement. Interdite, elle ne disait mot. Elle se contentait de l'observer. John vint s'asseoir sur les couvertures face à elle. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes :

- Liz… s'il te plaît parle, dis quelque chose. En fait, tu as le droit de dire n'importe, tout ce que tu veux. Enfin tout sauf non. Mais parle moi. Tu me fais peur à me fixer ainsi. Bon ce n'est peu près pas ce que tu attendais. Moi non, plus je n'imaginais pas ma demande ainsi. J'ai l'air idiot assis sur le lit en boxer et complètement décoiffé et toi qui me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

- Tu aurais eu l'air complètement décoiffé n'importe où, rit Elisabeth.

- Ah tu vois que tu parles. Un bon point.

- John, pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Tu comprends très bien. Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de devenir ta femme ?

- Bien cela me semble clair, j'ai envie de t'épouser. Je t'aime. Tu m'es indispensable. Mais Liz, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on dévie du sujet initial.

- Pourquoi me l'as-tu demandé dans le noir ? Tu n'osais pas me regarder dans les yeux ?

- Liz, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas parler. Tu allais te rendormir, j'ai dû me lancer dans le noir.

- Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

John se rapprocha d'Elisabeth :

- Liz, cela fait 2 ans, même 4 ans que j'aurais dû te demander de devenir ma femme.

- 4 ans ? John, il y a 4 ans nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer.

- Oui, j'aurais dû te demander en mariage dès que je t'ai vu, avec ton gilet rouge et tes cheveux lisses. Dans cette base perdue en Atlantique. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai aperçue. Mais j'ai seulement mis un peu de temps à l'admettre. Elisabeth Weir, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur, la joie et le plaisir de devenir Elisabeth Sheppard ? demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je t'aurais répondu en Antarctique. Je t'aurais sûrement pris pour un fou. Un fou très séduisant.

Elisabeth marqua un très court arrêt et reprit :

- Oui….

- Oui, tu veux devenir ma femme ?

- Oui et 3 fois oui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis !

Les yeux brillants de bonheur, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde connu et inconnu. Si Maelys ne dormais pas à côté, je hurlerai ! Je veux devenir John Sheppard, mari dévoué d'une grande diplomate internationale.

- J'aime l'idée, répondit Elisabeth en lui volant un baiser.

Elisabeth lui lâcha les mains :

- Et maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais dormir le peu de temps qu'il me reste, si j'arrive à dormir après ces émotions.

Elle fit le geste d'éteindre la lumière, mais John lui retint le bras :

- Euh, en fait, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander ma chérie.

Elisabeth se redressa une nouvelle fois contre le bois de lit :

- Va y je t'écoute. De toute façon, ma nuit est foutue. Alors pendant que l'on y est autant tout se dire. Que veux-tu savoir ? Je veux me marier en robe blanche, j'aimerai que Teyla soit mon témoin. Il y a une petite crique pas très loin qui me plairait assez pour organiser la cérémonie, énonça Liz en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Waouh, tu as pensé à tout !

- Pas toi ?

- Liz, je viens de te demander en mariage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de réfléchir à tous ces détails ! Comment fais-tu ?

- Tous ses détails sont prêts depuis longtemps dans un coin de ma tête **(7)**. Il me manquait plus que ta demande. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas trop rigide sur la préparation du mariage. On va partager les idées et en discuter et à la fin c'est moi qui déciderai.

- Chérie, chérie, calme toi, doucement. J'adore toutes tes propositions, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais encore te parler, te demander.

- Pardon, va y je t'écoute.

- Je souhaiterais avec ton accord et le sien évidemment adopter officiellement Maelys.

Si Elisabeth n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, c'était maintenant le cas à présent. Elle avait les yeux exorbités dans le vide et semblait sonnée. Elle réussit à bredouiller :

- Maelys, ma Maelys ?

- Tu en connais d'autres ?

- Mais je veux dire tu es sûr ? Tu te rends compte des implications ? Le mariage, c'est une chose. Merveilleuse somme toute, mais avec des répercussions moindres sur Maelys. L'adoption de Maelys, c'est autre chose, je veux dire tu as vu comment elle est. Elle réclame beaucoup d'affection. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être déçue ou abandonnée par un homme qui souhaiterait devenir son père.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner !

- Je le sais, mais je voudrais juste que tu comprennes, que tu la comprennes. Elle le cache sous une bonne humeur permanente, mais elle se sent différente des autres car elle n'a pas de père. Beaucoup de ses amis ont des parents divorcés, mais ils ont des pères. Un père physiquement identifiable. Moi, j'ai toujours éludé la question, que veux-tu que je lui dise. Que son vrai père est un salaud, qu'il a tué sa mère, qu'il a failli la tuer elle aussi ?

- Maelys sait que tu l'as adoptée ?

- Oui, je lui ai expliqué il y a quelque temps, je lui ai expliqué, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer. Que je l'avais adopté quand elle était toute petite, vraiment toute bébé, je lui ai montré les photos, ses toutes premières photos. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour ses parents. Pourtant j'aimerais qu'elle sache au combien Florence était une femme bien, mais si je lui parle d'elle, je dois lui parler de Julien et des Walsh. Et je refuse !

- Liz, je ne veux pas la troubler, juste l'aimer.

Elisabeth avait à présent les larmes aux yeux :

- John…. j'étais là quand elle a sourit pour la première fois. J'ai cru qu'elle avait un soupir d'aise après le rot, mais non c'était bien un sourire. Le pédiatre qui la suivait, m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais souri. Un bébé sourit vers ses 5 semaines, mais elle non. Le jour où elle a sourit pour la première fois cela faisait 2 semaines que je l'avais avec moi. En un centième de seconde son visage s'est illuminé. Puis le mien aussi instantanément par réaction. Cet échange de sourires, cet amour tellement pur qui a circulé entre nous a nourri un lien à tout jamais. Cela m'a fait le même effet quand elle a parlé, comme ça, alors que je ne m'y attendais plus ! Je lui donnais à manger et soudain elle a lâché sa première phrase, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais j'ai pleuré. C'est ridicule, mais c'était tellement beau.

- Liz, viens là.

Sheppard l'attira dans ses bras. Elisabeth ne s'arrêta pas de parler :

- J'étais partie en voyage deux jours il y a quelques mois, au début de l'été. Bruno avait gardé Maelys. Je venais de passer la porte d'entrée. Elle traînait à 4 pattes dans le salon. Elle m'a regardé, s'est mise sur les genoux, puis sur les pieds, les fesses en l'air… Et hop, elle s'est redressée et a marché droit vers moi. Elle ressemblait à un château branlant, rit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Ce n'est rien, Liz.

- Mais je pleure de joie, mon cœur.

- Elisabeth, regarde moi.

Il lui prit le menton et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'elle lui regarde droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai loupé ses premières fois là. Mais je te promets d'être là pour toutes les autres, je serais là pour la première fois où elle va lire toute seule, sa première rentrée au collège, la première fois qu'elle nous répondra ouvertement, la première fois que je la consignerai dans sa chambre car elle a essayé de fumer ou de sortir en douce pour rejoindre un garçon que je haïrai d'office même sans le connaître car il me prendra ma petite fille. Enfin ma petite fille si tu me le permets.

- La décision revient à Maelys.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? De t'aimer ? Tu ne me dois rien, c'est tellement facile. Merci de me rendre cet amour plutôt.

John l'embrassa sur le front et la berça tout doucement. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

----------------------------------------------

**(9)** Que celles qui n'y ont jamais pensé, même une seule minute, lèvent la main. Personne ? Il me semblait bien….lol


	21. Chapitre 21

----------------------------------------------

Les 2 amants endormis n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement à l'aube. De petits pas précipités avancèrent sans bruit sur la moquette. Soudain une petite fille à la tête pas très réveillée traînant derrière elle un lapin monta sur le lit pour aller câliner sa maman comme tous les matins. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par un intrus installé à la place qu'elle s'octroyait tous les jours. La place à côté de maman. Un monsieur brun y dormait sur le ventre. Maelys ne reconnut pas tout de suite John. Sans un mot, elle redescendit du lit et le contourna pour être à la hauteur de la tête du voleur de place préférée. L'homme ayant le visage dans l'oreiller, elle n'arrivait pas à voir sa tête. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Maelys se demandais maintenant si le monsieur n'était pas mort étouffé dans l'oreiller en plumes. Elle avait déjà vu un jour à la télévision dans un film et sa mère avait dû la rassurer. Un peu affolée, elle lui souffla près de l'oreille pour le chatouiller. Le monsieur réagit par réflexe et se donne un coup sur la tempe. Rassurée, la fillette était à présent partagée entre le rire et l'énervement. Pour qui se prenait-il lui à prendre sa place ? Et puis pourquoi il était là ? _Mince, il bouge, il se retourne. Vite, je dois me cacher. _Maelys, de peur que l'homme ne se fâche, s'accroupit au bord du lit. Elle l'entendit tomber lourdement sur le matelas, puis plus rien. Apparemment Elisabeth dormait toujours car Maelys n'entendait pas sa mère. En réalité, elle n'entendait plus un bruit. Elle attendit un instant par précaution puis émergea progressivement. Les yeux à la hauteur du bois de lit, puis du matelas, elle s'aperçut que l'indésirable était à présent sur le dos. Elle grimpa tout doucement une nouvelle fois sur le lit et se prit les pieds dans les draps, s'écroulant entre John et Liz. Le nez dans les draps, elle n'osa plus bouger et ferma fort les yeux à s'en faire mal aux paupières. Les secondes qui lui parurent des heures s'égrenèrent. _Bizarre, maman a le sommeil plus léger habituellement._ Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux et sursauta doucement.

John ! C'était John. John était le monsieur qui occupait sans permission le côté droit du lit de sa maman. _Il est pas parti hier soir avec Roney ?_ Maelys se releva et vint se placer au bout du lit. A sa droite sa mère, à sa gauche John. Elle les jaugea quelques instants puis décrocha un coup de pieds très fort dans le tibia de John. Cela eut pour effet direct et immédiat de le réveiller en le faisait pousser un grand :

- Aie !!

Elisabeth, par son cri, se redressa :

- Hein ! Quoi ?!

Tous 2 reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits et firent face à une Maelys rageuse dans sa chemise de nuit parme. L'enfant avait les poings serrés sur les hanches et semblait attendre une explication.

John avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu en arrière de 25 ans lorsqu'il s'était fait surprendre par le père d'une de ses premières petites amies. Elisabeth était partagée entre le rire en voyant l'expression décidée de sa fille et la peur de sa réaction.

- Maelys ? Tu es déjà debout ?

- Il est temps, c'est toi qui dors !

- Maelys pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda John.

- Tu as frappé John ? s'exclama Elisabeth

- Il a pas le droit d'être là. Il est méchant, je l'aime plus.

- Maelys, pourquoi ?

- C'est ma place !!!

- Viens là ma puce, dit Elisabeth à sa fille en lui tendant les bras.

Maelys alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère en tirant la langue au passage au militaire.

- Maelys, c'est ta place jusqu'à présent car il n'y avait pas de monsieur dans cette maison.

- Bruno, c'est pas un garçon ? interrogea Maelys.

- Si, je me suis mal exprimée. Il n'y a pas de monsieur avec moi. Tu sais comme ta copine Claire. Sa maman est avec un monsieur. Ce n'est pas son papa, mais il y a un nouveau monsieur à la maison.

- Ca veut dire que John va être mon papa ? dit Maelys en ayant son visage qui s'illumine.

John prit part à la conversation :

- Seulement si tu en as vraiment envie. Il faut que tu saches que j'aime ta maman, je l'aime énormément. J'ai la prétention de croire qu'elle m'aime aussi. Et j'aimerais que nous formions une belle et très grande famille. J'aimerais vraiment. J'aimerais devenir ton papa, officiellement. Avec ta maman, nous en avons déjà parlé, mais elle dit très justement que c'est à toi de décider.

Maelys fronça le nez et réfléchit :

- Mais si tu deviens mon papa, tu serais toujours à côté de maman dans le lit.

- Toujours.

La fillette ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de ce fait lors de sa recherche de papa.

- Mais je ne peux pas avoir un papa mais pas là. Charlotte, son papa, il est pas là tout le temps. Elle a un papa, mais elle ne le voit pas tout le temps. C'est bien aussi.

- Les parents de Charlotte sont divorcés Maelys ! répliqua Elisabeth interloquée par l'aplomb de sa fille.

- Vous ne pouvez pas divorcés ?

- Nous nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Oh, c'est embêtant, dit Maelys en fronçant le nez, signe d'une réflexion intense.

- C'est la seule chose que tu trouves embêtant ?! dit John moqueur.

- Maelys, on va être très clair. Le papa à la maison n'est pas négociable. Ce n'est pas de papa ou un papa à temps plein.

- Et si possible, le papa à temps plein c'est moi, ajouta Sheppard.

Maelys se calla entre sa mère et John. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'on sentait qu'elle prenait une décision importante, la décision de sa vie, tout au moins la première.

- Je veux bien John comme papa à domicile.

- Trop aimable, rit John.

Maelys se serra encore plus entre son père et sa mère. Elle savoura.

- Je peux avoir la place du milieu alors ?

- Elle est toute à toi.

Maelys sourit et serra son lapin tout contre elle.

- Roney est là aussi.

- Il dort dans la chambre de Bruno, mais tu le laisses dormir pour l'instant, tu ne vas pas l'embêter, promis ?

- Promis. Vous allez vous mariez alors ?

- Justement Maelys, John ….

- Pas John, papa, rectifia l'enfant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, alors papa m'a demandé de l'épouser cette nuit.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai ma puce.

- Et tu as dis quoi ?

- Devine, crois-tu que ta mère a pu me résister, lui répondit John.

- Non, elle a dit oui. Hein maman, que t'as dis oui ?

- Oui, ma belle.

- Si un jour, j'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur, je lui prêterai ma place. Non, je ne lui prêterai pas, je serais là avec elle, je me serrerai. On se serrera tous.

Au dessus de leur fille, John et Liz s'embrassèrent en souriant au bonheur futur.

oOo

Elisabeth était descendue dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et John était dans la chambre de Maelys en train de jouer avec elle. Ils étaient tous les 2 assis par terre. Maelys lui montrait tous ses jeux, tous ses nounours et elle passait en revue tous ses photos pour lui montrer tous ses amis et aussi elle plus petite. John regarda avec tendresse les photos de Liz et Maelys des dernières années. Père et fille s'apprivoisaient mutuellement. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Maelys se releva :

- C'est Roney !

Et elle sortit en courant dans le couloir. John la suivit tranquillement. Effectivement, un Rodney complètement habillé, mais avec des yeux encore endormis sortait de sa chambre. La petite fille lui sauta sans prévenir dans les bras avec une telle force qu'il faillit tomber en arrière. Il la rattrapa à temps et la reposa par terre.

- Roney, tu es réveillé !!!!

- Oui, je suis réveillé et si tu permet j'aimerais pouvoir aller boire un café avant de me faire agresser par une mioche.

- Une mioche ?

- Toi !

- Je suis une mioche ?

- Oui, totalement.

- Ah. Roney, je te présente mon papa, dit-elle en désignant John qui arrivait doucement derrière elle. Mon papa et ma maman doivent se marier. Tu veux être mon cavalier ? Sam m'a dit que durant les mariages, on avait droit à un cavalier.

Rodney jouait une réplique du poisson lune qui respire. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche en cœur et plus aucun son. Il secoua la tête, puis regarda John, Maelys et enfin la porte de la chambre dont il venait de sortir. Il repassa sur John, de nouveau la porte et une nouvelle fois John puis direction Maelys.

- Roney ?

- Rodney, cela ne va pas ?

Le scientifique reprit un peu ses esprits :

- Mais, mais, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Combien de temps, j'ai été dans cette chambre ?

- Un peu plus de 6 heures, 7 tout au plus.

- 7 heures et tu as réussi à adopter Maelys et à demander Elisabeth en mariage ?! Tu ne dors jamais toi la nuit ??!! demanda incrédule McKay.

- Disons que la nuit a été longue.

- Je vois ça, mais rassure moi l'adoption il n'y a rien d'officiel, tu n'as pas réveillé un juge en plein nuit pour faire de cette demoiselle là qui s'agrippe à mes jambes un membre officiel de la famille Sheppard ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, c'est officieux.

- Je ne m'appelle plus Weir alors ?

- Tu vas t'appeler Sheppard puisque je t'adopte.

- Je vais aller changer tous les noms sur mes cahiers alors !!

Maelys lâcha Rodney et se précipita en direction de sa chambre. Mais au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta et fit demi tour sur elle-même l'air soucieuse :

- Un problème Maelys ? demanda son tout nouveau père.

- Mais maman va être triste si je change de nom, je n'aurais plus le même qu'elle.

- Ta maman aussi va bientôt s'appeler Sheppard, enfin j'espère.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina :

- On va tous avoir le même nom alors !

Elle reprit son chemin vers sa chambre laissant Rodney vraiment surpris.

- Je présume que tu veux du café ?

- Si cela peut me remettre de réaliser tout ça, j'accepte.

Les 2 amis descendirent à la cuisine retrouver Elisabeth. Celle-ci était en train de feuilleter le journal en buvant son café. Elle releva la tête :

- Bonjour Rodney, bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci, mais le réveil a été surprenant et irréel.

Liz le regarda sans comprendre, le regard interrogateur. John le remarqua :

- Maelys a vendu la mèche.

- Oh, tout ?

- Tout.

- C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement content pour vous. La tradition est d'embrasser la future mariée.

Rodney s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter et l'embrasser sur la joue. Maelys les rejoint en même temps avec tout ses cahiers d'école et les posa en vrac sur la table :

- Maman, faut changer tout les noms, on s'appelle Sheppard maintenant.

- Et bien heureusement que tu es là pour penser à tous les détails, ria sa mère.

- Oui, et mon cavalier pour le mariage, c'est Roney.

- Et si il veut y aller avec son amoureuse, il fait comment Rodney ? l'interrogea John.

- Non, c'est moi qui serais sa cavalière. En plus, il m'aime bien, il a dit que j'étais une mioche.

John et Liz se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le scientifique devenu rouge. John riait sous barbe et Elisabeth lui dit faussement vexée :

- Ma fille est une mioche ?

- Maman, c'est quoi une mioche ? se renseigna soudain la fillette.

----------------------------------------------


	22. Chapitre 22

----------------------------------------------

- John, tu as cherché Maelys à l'école ? demanda Elisabeth en posant son sac à mains dans l'entrée.

- Rodney s'en est occupé, lui répondit John depuis le salon.

Elisabeth entra dans la pièce et tomba sur John, affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, lisant une revue de sports. Il lui dit sans même lever les yeux :

- Bonsoir chérie, cela a été le boulot ?

- Très bien merci. Ce n'est pas un boulot stressant tu sais. La journée a été calme.

John acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elisabeth sourit légèrement. _Une vraie scène de famille moderne. Madame travaille, monsieur est à la maison et un ami s'occupe d'aller chercher leur fille. Tient où est-elle d'ailleurs ?_

- John, où est Maelys et Rodney par la même occasion ?

- Rodney l'a emmené au musée et ils iront au cinéma après avoir mangé. Connaissant les goûts culinaires de Rodney, j'ai peur que Maelys ne mange pas très équilibré ce soir.

- Mais ils sont sortis ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai demandé très gentiment à notre ami, dit John.

- Et il a accepté ?

- Oui, après avoir râlé bien sûr. Il a conclu qu'un peu de culture ne ferait pas de mal à cette gamine, c'est du McKay dans le texte.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas l'ennuyer toute la soirée.

- Moi, j'espère surtout que tout cela ne va pas lui donner l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, Sheppard posa son magazine et se leva :

- Elisabeth, Rodney ne l'avouera jamais mais il adore Maelys autant que moi. Et puis, il veut se rendre utile.

Depuis plus de 10 jours, Rodney occupait toujours la chambre de Bruno. Celui-ci ne devait rentrer que dans quelques jours. Elisabeth avait insisté pour que John et Rodney s'installent à la maison. McKay avait tout d'abord décliné l'invitation. Il arguait qu'il préférait rester à l'hôtel pour laisser le temps à la nouvelle famille d'apprendre à vivre ensemble. Mais devant l'insistance de ces amis, il avait cédé.

- Et grâce au petit génie, nous voilà seuls pour une toute une soirée dans cette grande maison, ma chérie.

- Toute une soirée…. c'est long…. comment pourrions-nous l'occuper, lui répondit-elle avec malice en s'approchant.

- Aucune idée, absolument aucune, dit John sur le même ton. De quoi as-tu envie ?

- D'un bain, murmura-t-elle.

- D'un bain ?

- D'un bain relaxant, un bain plein de mousse et parfumé.

- Je vous prépare cela de suite madame. A votre service ! Mettez vous à l'aise.

John partit précipitamment vers la salle de bains. Elisabeth enleva son manteau et alla se chercher un petit quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine puis monta dans sa chambre pour se détacher les cheveux. Elle les brossa et les remonta vite fait avec une pince. Débarrassée de ses lourds habits d'hiver, elle enfila un peignoir kimono de satin rose.

Au loin, elle entendit l'eau couler. Avec délectation, elle imagina la délicieuse soirée qui se profilait pour John et elle. Elle ressortit de la chambre. Plus aucun bruit. Elisabeth poussa doucement la porte. La salle de bains se trouvait dans une demi pénombre. John n'avait allumé que la toute petite lumière murale au dessus du miroir. La baignoire rempli de mousse était fumante et la pièce déjà moite. John, tout sourire, s'avança vers elle :

- Tu es splendide, un ange sorti des songes.

- Pour les songes, tu as déjà la brume. Comment as-tu fait pour faire autant de vapeurs en 10 minutes ?

- En 15 minutes, ma chère. Et tu vas voir qu'un bon bain chaud te fera du bien. L'eau est parfumée et je crois que tu vas devoir racheter des sels de bain et du bain moussant.

- Tu as tout utilisé ? s'inquiéta Liz.

- Nous verrons plus tard mon amour toutes ces questions ménagères. A présent, l'eau est chaude, elle n'attend plus que toi Liz.

Elisabeth parcourut le torse de John des doigts. Elle fit sauter 2 boutons de sa chemise d'un petit geste précis :

- Tu dois avoir chaud dans ce sauna, tu devrais enlever cette chemise. Et il manque quelque chose de primordial dans ce bain, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

- Quoi ? répondit son amant tout en débarrassant de la chemise superflue.

Elisabeth l'embrassa en lui mordillant les lèvres tendrement. Elle fit glisser son kimono le long de son corps, celui-ci tomba sans bruit sur le carrelage.

- Toi, souffla-t-elle.

oOo

Toute couverte de mousse, Elisabeth contre le torse humide de John profitait de la chaleur de l'eau et de la douceur du moment. Sheppard l'entourait de ses bras et lui soufflait dans la nuque.

- Ta nuque est magnifique.

- Seulement ma nuque ?

- Je me concentre sur elle pour l'instant.

John prit l'éponge et lui mouilla le cou en faisant bien attention d'éviter les petites mèches sorties de la pince. Ensuite, il les releva et commença à embrasser le cou de Liz puis ses épaules. Elisabeth lui prit les mains et fit s'entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Je t'aime John.

- Tout pareil, ma belle.

Elisabeth éclata de rire. Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce. _Tout est si parfait. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur compagnon que John. _

- Je n'ai jamais adoré prendre de bain, mais j'avoue que rentré sur Atlantis, je demande une douche et une baignoire dans nos quartiers.

Les doigts d'Elisabeth lâchèrent automatiquement et immédiatement ceux de John. Même de dos, celui-ci la vit se crisper.

- Sur Atlantis ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Bien oui, quand on rentrera sur Atlantis.

- Tu vas retourner sur Atlantis ? s'énerva Liz.

- Mais avec toi, notre place est là bas. Mon travail est là-bas.

La baignoire subissait maintenant des remous. De forts remous dans l'eau calme et tranquille.

- Tu vas retourner sur Atlantis !!! Et Maelys, tu la jettes déjà, elle te gêne, alors on l'oublie. John, je t'avais prévenu. Moi cela peut passer, mais Maelys !!!! Elle n'est pas un produit jetable, un effet de mode. Maintenant, tu en as la responsabilité pour toute ta vie. Tu ne vas retourner sur Atlantis et nous laissez !

- Mais tu viens avec moi et…

- Et ta fille, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, tu la donnes à mon frère ou mieux à ses grands parents, ils se feront un plaisir de l'accueillir ! cria Liz.

- Si tu me laissais finir, je t'aurais dis tu viens avec moi et Maelys aussi. Atlantis sera notre maison.

- Non mais ça ne va pas. Je vais élever ma fille sur Atlantis ! Avec les Wraiths à côté. Elle pourra jouer à essayer d'échapper aux tirs ennemis ou à manier un pistolet pour ses 10 ans. Quelle idée merveilleuse ! Vraiment !

- Tu préfères quoi ? Que je reste ici et je reprenne mon ancien job, piloter des huiles dans le froid ! Quelle job palpitant ! Tu te contentes peut-être de rester derrière tes étagères toute la journée, mais pas moi. Ne me te méprends pas, bibliothécaire c'est très bien comme métier, mais toi ne me fais pas croire qu'il te suffit ! Je ne te croirais pas ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de sa compagne.

Elisabeth sortit de la baignoire en vitesse, attrapa son peignoir et lança :

- Vraiment John, je vois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes envies et les mêmes ambitions. Alors va y tire toi. Retourne à ta vie tellement plus captivante que la mienne. Profite bien de l'eau, elle va refroidir.

Elle sortit en trombe la salle de bain. John saisit une serviette et gronda quelques mots tout seul. Elisabeth était trop obtus pour lui. Il la retrouva dans la cuisine. Elle lui dit glaciale :

- Si tu as faim, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans le frigo. Je monte me coucher.

- Très bien, je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Le lit est grand, si tu penses que je vais te sauter dessus, tu te fais des idées, tu peux venir dormir dans la chambre, si tu ne me réveilles pas.

Elle monta au premier. La porte de la chambre claqua. John regarda la télévision en mangeant chips et ketchups. L'énervement se dissipa lentement. Vers 21h, Rodney et Maelys n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, mais il ne se faisait pas de souci. Avec Rodney, sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, malgré la réputation de McKay. Il monta se coucher. Dans le lit, Elisabeth dormait ou faisait bien semblant. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle en se maudissant pour ce gâchis.

----------------------------------------------


	23. Chapitre 23

**Merci tout le monde.**

----------------------------------------------

Le réveil le tira de son sommeil.

Il avait mis du temps pour s'endormir, repassant inlassablement le film de la soirée. Enfin du début de soirée aurait été plus exact. Il avait essayé de décrypter le scénario de ce désastre. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle d'Atlantis. Pour lui, Elisabeth n'avait pas pu tirer un trait si facilement sur la galaxie de Pégase. La Cité était sa maison. Ce n'était pas qu'une immense ville faite de verres et d'aciers. C'était l'endroit où il travaillait, le lieu où il vivait, où habitaient ses amis. Sur Terre, il se sentait en visite. Le même sentiment que l'on connaît lorsque l'on parle en vacances dans une île tropicale paradisiaque. La nouveauté plaît. Le changement dépaysage. Le soleil repose. L'exotisme amuse. Cependant au bout de quelques semaines, on rêve de son appartement sans soleil et de sa région sans palmier.

Et bien lui, il rêvait d'Atlantis, mais d'Atlantis avec Liz et Maelys. Sur Terre, il ne lui restait que sa mère, sa sœur, son beau-frère et ses 2 neveux dans le Nevada. Il ne les avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. 3 ans. Depuis son premier retour sur Terre. Ses neveux devaient avoir bien grandis à présent. Des amis, il lui en restait peu. Quelques amis d'enfance qu'on promet de revoir sans jamais le croire. Des connaissances dont les chemins dévient du nôtre. Parmi mes militaires, il avait perdu des amis en Afghanistan et certains devaient également avoir péri en Irak. _Foutue guerre qui est loin d'être finie._ Oui, ses amis, ses vrais amis, son meilleur ami étaient tous sur Atlantis. Perdus dans ses pensées, John avait entendu au loin les chuchotements de Rodney. Lequel disait à Maelys d'aller se coucher. Son ami devait croire qu'Elisabeth et John s'offrait un peu de bon temps. S'il savait.

Sheppard avait fini par s'endormir avec des contradictions plein la tête. Atlantis ou la Terre ? Sa vie ou sa famille ? Un métier qu'il adore ou l'amour ?

John frappa avec vigueur sur la table de nuit, mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas et le supposé réveil sonna comme du bois creux et la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il n'y avait aucun réveil de son côté. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu besoin d'ailleurs ? Il n'allait pas travailler lui. La sonnerie stridente provenait du réveil de Liz.

Habituellement, elle l'éteignait assez vite, quittait la chambre sans bruit et descendait préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis elle réveillait Maelys pour l'école. John se levait le plus souvent avant le départ de Maelys ; Rodney après, bien après.

Ce matin, apparemment, Elisabeth s'était levée avant l'heure du réveil et avait oublié de l'éteindre. _Si déjà, je suis réveillé, autant me lever._ John enfila vite un pantalon de survêtement et descendit à la cuisine. L'escalier craquait sous ses pas et chaque craquement résonnait dans la maison silencieuse. Il trouve Elisabeth en train de petit déjeuner avec la radio tout bas. Elisabeth écoutait en permanence les informations. Elle ne leva pas la tête et continua à faire comme si John n'était pas là. Celui-ci se chercha une tasse. Il s'assit en face de sa compagne. Cafetière en main, il se décida à briser la glace :

- Bonjour.

- Hum.

Elisabeth releva enfin la tête. Elle le regarda distraitement :

- Ah tu es réveillé. Bonjour. Tu as mauvaise mine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule :

- 6 heures 30, mais il est tôt pour toi. Oh mince, j'ai oublié d'éteindre le réveil, grimaça-t-elle avec une mauvaise fois plus qu'apparente. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas faire la grasse matinée.

Elle termina sa tartine de Nutella et sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Elisabeth prit une douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler en même temps. _Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? Comment ai-je pu croire que John et moi pourrions vivre ensemble sans souci. 2 ans. 2 ans qui ont tout changés. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes ambitions. Et même si j'avais envie de retourner sur Atlantis, je ne peux plus. C'est impossible._ Elisabeth laissa l'eau couler tout le long de son corps. Elle se surprit à penser que finalement John n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, elle l'avait aimé ou cru aimer il y a 2 ans. Non, elle l'avait aimé. Mais le temps aurait-il fait son œuvre ? L'amour s'était-il dissipé comme le sable dans le sablier ? Il semblerait que oui. Chacun a continué sa vie de son côté. Elisabeth pensait qu'elle avait idéalisé cet amour au point de ne vivre que pour lui. Elle avait occulté tous les défauts de John pour idéaliser un homme qu'elle voulait façonner selon ses rêves.

Elisabeth s'habilla en vitesse et alla réveiller Maelys tout doucement. Elle ne voulait pas que John le fasse, elle voulait que Maelys ne s'attache pas plus que nécessaire, si ce n'était déjà pas trop tard, à quelqu'un qui allait partir pour ne plus revenir ou alors tous les 3-4 ans. Quelqu'un qui avait une probabilité de se faire tuer plus forte que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Non, pour elle, Maelys ne méritait pas ça. Si seulement John avait accepté de rester sur Terre. Elle s'agenouilla au bord du lit de sa fille en lui caressant la tête :

- Chérie, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tu as école.

Maelys grogna quelques mots intelligibles puis se tourna de l'autre côté.

- Non, ma belle, il faut se lever. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Il n'attend plus que toi.

- Hum….

La fillette ayant ouvert les yeux, Elisabeth savait que cela était le signal de son réveil.

- Je redescends, tu arrives très vite. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Elisabeth alla dans son bureau pour feuilleter quelques papiers. Maelys prit son lapin et descendit à la cuisine.

- Papa ! Tu es réveillé !

- Bonjour ma puce.

Maelys alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu m'emmènes à l'école papa ?

- Si ta mère veut bien, oui.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de l'accord de maman ?

- Parce que maman va au travail en même temps et que cela ne sert à rien de faire plein de trajets inutiles, répondit Elisabeth en arrivant derrière eux.

- Oh, d'accord maman. Mais papa peut me chercher ce soir, s'il te plait ? Ou alors à midi ? Pour une fois, je ne suis pas obligée de manger à la cantine.

- John viendra te chercher ce soir. Maintenant mange, tu vas être en retard.

- Oui, maman.

John se leva pour suivre sa compagne qui repartait dans le couloir :

- Elisabeth !

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on discute, tout est tellement ridicule.

- Ridicule oui, c'est le mot.

- Je suis content que tu sois d'accord avec moi.

- C'est ridicule d'avoir crû que nous pourrions former une famille, que nous avions un avenir en commun. Tu es un militaire et tu vis pour ton foutu boulot. Nous avons tout fait trop vite ; comme quand on boit plus que de coutume, qu'on rit fort, on sait qu'on fait une erreur, mais on continue sur sa lancée parce qu'on n'a pas le cran de faire marche arrière. Et bien c'est nous. Nous, toute notre histoire, c'est ça, une erreur ! C'est trop tard !

- Tu ne peux pas penser cela Elisabeth, s'énerva John.

- Si et parle moins fort, Maelys est à côté.

- D'ailleurs mon foutu boulot, il te plaisait bien à une époque ! Et sans lui et moi, tu ne serais pas là à me crier dessus tout simplement parce que je veux vivre ma vie pleinement !

- Ah nous y voilà, le grand John Sheppard qui m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois, je t'en remercie, mais ne crois pas que cela te donne des droits sur moi !

- Très bien, et bien tu sais quoi, je me tire !

- Mais bien sûr et emmène Rodney avec toi ! Et le plus vite possible.

Elisabeth s'enfuit dans les escaliers, elle manqua de bousculer Rodney dans le couloir du haut, réveillé par toute l'agitation.

- Elisabeth, que se passe….

Mais celle-ci avait disparu dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Elle pleurait.

- John, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie, demanda-t-il en rejoignant son ami en bas des escaliers.

- On part. Elisabeth nous met dehors, enfin elle me met dehors et toi avec par conséquence.

- Quoi, c'est sérieux ? écarquilla-t-il les yeux.

- Malheureusement très sérieux.

John lui raconta toute l'histoire. Rodney se retint de tout commentaire et partit dans la cuisine pour voir si Maelys s'en sortait. Il trouva la petite fille devant son bol de céréales, les yeux gros :

- Bonjour Maelys. Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non, Roney. Pourquoi maman et papa se disputent ? Pourquoi ils crient comme ça ?

- Ils n'ont pas crié mon cœur, ils sont juste un peu fatigués et ont parlé fort. Tu sais cela arrive parfois entre les papas et les mamans. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est jamais bien grave, ils auront tout oublié ce soir. Allez mange maintenant.

Elisabeth fit son entrée dans la cuisine :

- Maelys, mange. Ca ne va pas ma puce ? dit-elle en voyant la tête de sa fille.

- Si, maman. Mais je n'ai plus faim, je vais m'habiller.

- Je te suis.

Elisabeth se retourna vers McKay :

- Rodney, je pense que vous avez tout entendu, vous pouvez rester, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre vous.

- Merci, mais si John doit partir, je partirai aussi. Il va avoir besoin de moi, mais vous êtes mon amie aussi Elisabeth et je ne voudrais pas vous laissez seule après notre départ ce soir.

- Vous, vous … partez ce soir déjà ? se décomposa-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que rester plus longtemps serait bénéfique pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-elle en se reprenant tant bien que mal.

La radio se mit à grésiller quelque chose sur des négociations de paix au Proche-Orient. Elle parlait des accords en train d'être passés après d'âpres discussions, Elisabeth maugréa quelques mots entre ses dents. Rodney sourit :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez oublié votre passion si vite docteur Weir.

- Je ne suis plus le docteur Weir, depuis longtemps.

- Pour moi si et vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de le penser.

Elisabeth secoua la tête de dénégation et partit dans la salle de bains voir Maelys. Elles partirent quelques minutes plus tard pour l'école. John enfermer dans la chambre, cherchait ses valises et s'énervait contre le bois de lit en tapant dessus. Il lui fallait se calmer, il prit sa veste, son manteau et dit à son ami, qu'il partait faire un tour. Rodney resta seul et se parla à lui-même, le meilleur moyen de ne pas être contredit :

- Et bien Rodney, je crois que c'est le moment d'être génial, plus que génial. Ces 2 là ont trop de fierté mal placée pour faire le premier pas. C'est le moment de justifier de mon génie supérieur.

oOo

Rodney passa la journée sur le net et il essaya de joindre Bruno sans succès, personne au gouvernement ne savait où il était, ou, personne ne voulait le lui dire. Rodney pesta, le frère de Liz aurait pu l'aider dans cette galère. John ne rentra pas à déjeuner et Elisabeth non plus. Rodney seul devant son plat de pâtes devait bien avouer que sur ce coup là, il se sentait impuissant. Son génie n'était pas très fort dans le domaine de l'amour. Il allait devoir improviser. Il ne devait pas laisser son ami perdre la chance de sa vie.

oOo

John regarda l'océan. C'est à cet endroit même qu'il avait embrassé Elisabeth pour la première fois, qu'il s'était senti complètement heureux pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Qu'il s'était senti heureux comme jamais. Il soupira. Elisabeth dans les bras, il se sentait tellement en phase avec le monde. Elisabeth avait tort, il l'aimait et ce n'était pas un rêve, pas une illusion. Il l'aimait et depuis très longtemps. Il l'avait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Peut-être pourrait-il sauver leur couple ? Peut-être qu'Elisabeth avait raison, élever Maelys sur Terre était la meilleure solution. Sur Atlantis, elle serait la seule enfant, elle n'aurait personne avec qui jouer, personne de son âge, elle ne serait entourée que de militaires, de scientifiques et de médecins, rien de très folichon pour une enfant de cette âge. John pensa qu'il pourrait reprendre un poste sur Terre. L'Etat-major ne le renverrait sûrement plus en Antarctique, il avait prouvé qu'il valait mieux, qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il pourrait avoir un poste important. Mais quel poste important ? Dans un bureau, impensable. En Irak ? Pas mieux pour ne pas se faire tuer. Diriger une gentille petite base sans ennui aux Etats-Unis ? Ce n'était pas son rêve mais en faisant un effort. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à s'y faire.

oOo

- Madame Elisabeth, vous sauriez où je peux trouver le dernier Mickey ?

- Le dernier Mickey ? Dans le bac à côté des bandes dessinées.

- Merci.

Elisabeth regarda l'enfant s'éloigner. Le petit garçon avait perdu son père dans un accident de voiture l'an dernier. Pour lui et sa mère cela avait très dur. Mais entourés de leur famille, tous remontaient la pente. C'est tellement triste, un matin l'on se réveille et on dit au revoir à l'homme que l'on aime et ne jamais le revoir passer le seuil de la porte le soir venu. Le voir disparaître au coin d'une rue à cause d'une personne roulant trop vite.

Peut-être que John et Rodney seraient partis ce soir en rentrant. Non, John ne pouvait pas partir sans dire au revoir à Maelys et comment allait-il réussir à lui dire ? Elle serait tellement triste.

Soudain, Elisabeth se rendit compte qu'elle était égoïste. Maelys ne serait pas la seule à souffrir. John aussi. Il s'était attaché à elle. Il l'aimait, elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver d'elle. Même séparés, ils pourraient essayer de rendre possible les visites de John à Maelys. Et puis elle voulait vraiment-elle de cette vie ? De cette vie si calme, si paisible, si prévisible ?

oOo

John rentra vers 15 heures frigorifié et bien décidé à appeler son Etat-major. Rodney semblait avoir disparu. Il posa sa veste dans le placard de l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon. Au moment de décrocher le téléphone, il trouva une feuille posée en évidence sur la table basse.

« Aimer, c'est préférer un autre à soi-même. »

(Paul Léautaud)

« Une femme qu'on aime est toute une famille. »

(Victor Hugo)

« John, ne joue pas au con pour un simple boulot, même passionnant. »

(Rodney McKay) »

oOo

Une mère d'adolescents qu'Elisabeth connaissait bien entra dans la bibliothèque, ses enfants se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les rayonnages. Elle, elle alla vers Elisabeth :

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

- Bonjour. Vous recherchez quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

- En fait, un homme à l'entrée du bâtiment m'a donné une enveloppe pour vous.

- Un homme ? Les cheveux foncés et les yeux verts ?

- Non. Pas cette description. Enfin voilà l'enveloppe.

La femme lui tendit une enveloppe kraft brune fermée avec son nom dessus. Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna. Elisabeth, intriguée, déchira en vitesse l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille blanche toute bête de papier.

« Le futur appartient à ceux qui croient à la beauté de leurs rêves. »

(Eleanor Roosevelt)

« On admire le monde à travers ce qu'on aime. »

(Alphonse de Lamartine)

« Maelys ne sera équilibrée et heureuse que si sa mère s'autorise à vivre sa vie, sans se mentir. »

(Rodney McKay) »

----------------------------------------------


	24. Chapitre 24

**Merci...**

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth partit aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir. La bibliothèque allait fermer à 16 heures et John allait chercher Maelys à l'école comme elle lui avait demandé ce matin. Elle n'avait donc aucune obligation immédiate. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau dans la vasque. De l'eau froide. Très froide. Elisabeth s'y plongea les mains et surtout les poignées. L'eau glacée lui brûla la peau dans un premier temps, cependant, elle se força à ne pas retirer ses mains de l'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur laissa place à la fraîcheur. Elle s'aspergea les avant-bras et s'humidifia le front et les joues.

Une sensation étrange la tiraillait dans la main gauche, elle caressa légèrement son annulaire gauche avec son index droit. L'alliance y était absente. De rage, Elisabeth l'avait enlevée la veille au soir en montant se coucher. A l'heure actuelle, l'anneau se trouvait dans une coupelle en porcelaine sur la commode de sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'ôtait depuis son achat. L'alliance ne l'avait jamais quitté, ne serait-ce même une minute. Elle était un prolongement d'elle-même. C'est bizarre, hier soir, elle l'avait enlevée sans difficulté particulière. La rage et la colère avaient pris le dessus. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Elisabeth ressentait des picotements dans son doigt. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir la bague absente. Les personnes amputées d'un membre expliquent souvent qu'ils ressentent encore sa présence très longtemps après l'amputation. Les médecins appellent cela le syndrome des douleurs fantômes. Et bien, elle avait cette drôle d'impression là. Un anneau imaginaire enserrait sa chair. Elle le ressentait à un point tel qu'elle aurait pu fermer les yeux et le toucher. Sentir son contour sous ses doigts, passer sur la marque du poinçon et percevoir toute la finesse du grain de l'or.

Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux et sonda son regard dans le miroir. _Rodney pense que je me mens à moi-même, mais il se trompe._ Mensonges, hypocrisie, imposture… _Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux._ Elle se pencha un peu plus vers le miroir, elle s'observa elle-même. Après avoir passée toute sa carrière professionnelle à examiner les autres, leurs réactions, leurs gestes et leurs brefs frémissements au coin des lèvres lors d'une négociation tournant à la partie de bluff, Elisabeth devait apprendre à se décrypter elle-même. Regarder tout au fond d'elle, de son âme.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu, plus près, encore plus près. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. A force de s'approcher du miroir, sa vue se brouilla, l'image devint trouble. Ses yeux louchèrent.

Regarder, observer, trouver, découvrir, comprendre, analyser….

Elisabeth se recula d'un coup. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, sécha ses larmes, sortit des toilettes en vitesse, termina de ranger des livres, attendit que la sortie des dernières personnes et ferma à double tour. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'école de l'autre côté de la place, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

oOo

- Bonjour, je viens chercher Maelys, dit John à l'institutrice.

- Elle arrive, elle met sa veste. Maelys a été excité toute la journée, elle m'a dit que son père venait la chercher, je présume que c'est vous ?

- Pour vous servir, enchanté, lui sourit-il.

- Heureuse de vous connaître, très heureuse.

Maelys arriva avec une autre camarade. John lui prit son sac d'école.

- Tout a été comme tu veux aujourd'hui en classe ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas voulu faire la sieste. Je n'étais pas fatiguée.

- Tu n'iras pas au lit trop tard alors ce soir pour rattraper.

- On doit rentrer à la maison à pieds ? grimaça-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est maman qui a la voiture.

- Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas demandé. J'aime pas marcher.

- Oh la ronchonne, ça va ! Tu me fais vraiment penser à McKay. Lui aussi n'arrête pas de râler en mission quand on doit marcher. Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu n'as pas de gènes en commun avec lui.

- Bah oui. J'en ai.

- Quoi ?

- Des j'aime, j'en ai. J'aime Roney.

John éclata de rire.

- Pas j'aime Maelys. Des gènes !

- Des gènes ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Ce sont des unités d'infirmations, enfin des informations transmises par un individu à ses enfants.

- Oh !

- Tu n'as absolument rien compris, c'est ça, hein ? se résigna John.

- Non rien, rit la fillette.

A la maison, personne n'était encore rentré, ni Rodney, ni Elisabeth. John prépara le goûter pour sa fille. Puis ils sortirent tous les 2 jouer au foot dans l'allée. Maelys essayait toujours de frapper dans le ballon sans le louper lorsque Rodney fit son apparition au portail. John l'apostropha :

- Bonjour quand même, t'étais passé où ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais m'adopter aussi, papa.

- Rodney…, soupira John. Je suis fatigué commence pas.

- Et toi tu étais où toute la journée, je te signale que moi j'étais là. C'est toi qui es parti.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme. Je suis rentré peu avant 15h30, juste à temps pour voir l'œuvre d'un auteur prometteur, jeune mais prometteur, dit le militaire en esquivant un petit sourire moqueur.

- Moi, je suis sorti jouer au facteur, lui lança Rodney en rentrant dans la maison.

John se précipita derrière lui :

- Tu as vu Liz ?

- Non, je lui ai fait transmettre. Pourquoi ?

- Elle finit à 16 heures le mardi. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle dois aussi avoir envie d'être seule. Va rejoindre ta fille, elle t'attend et entreprend de faire des têtes avec le ballon, elle va finir par se faire mal douée comme elle est, dit Rodney en désignant de la tête Maelys.

OOo

18 heures et Elisabeth n'était toujours pas rentrée. John commençait à s'impatienter, même Rodney trouvait maintenant étrange qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée. Maelys jouait dans le salon depuis un bon moment quand elle vint trouver son père :

- Papa, y a le clignotant sur le téléphone.

- Maelys, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Mais le clignotant, papa….

- Quoi le clignotant ? s'agaça-t-il.

- Le clignotant sur le boîtier du téléphone.

L'enfant le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusque devant le répondeur où effectivement le voyant rouge indiquait un message en attente depuis 16 heures 05.

« Bon, tout d'abord, faites moi penser à changer mon message d'accueil, je n'étais jamais entendue et j'ai l'air d'une dépressive là-dessus. C'est juste pour te prévenir John que je ne rentrerai pas à la maison ce soir. Je pense être de retour demain soir, je vais m'arranger pour le boulot. Occupe toi bien de Maelys s'il te plait. Merci. Au revoir. »

- Rodney, nous sommes officiellement des idiots, comment n'avons-nous pas pensé à consulter le répondeur ?

- Idiot toi-même, ne me mêle pas à tes errements.

- Nous avons vraiment passé trop de temps dans une Cité perdue dans une galaxie lointaine, on en oublie les règles élémentaires de la vie de tous les jours. Elisabeth a peut-être raison, Atlantis n'est pas la vraie vie.

- Mais tout cela ne répond pas la question.

- Quelle question ? demanda Sheppard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Elisabeth peut bien avoir à faire jusqu'à demain soir ?

----------------------------------------------


	25. Chapitre 25

----------------------------------------------

Elle avait roulé toute la soirée puis s'était arrêtée dans un motel pour y passer la nuit. Nuit écourtée par le bruit de l'autoroute, mais n'importe la fatigue, elle était arrivée à destination.

oOo

- Maelys, dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

- Je termine de me brosser les dents, lui répondit sa fille depuis le deuxième.

- Tu vas les user à force !

- John, laisse la respirer, nous ne sommes pas à 2 minutes près. Tu es sur son dos depuis son réveil.

- Rodney, nous n'avons pas de voiture vu que ma chère Liz s'est tirée avec la seule de la maison et que nous avons rendu notre voiture de location depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai sur les bras une gamine de 3 ans à emmener chez le coiffeur à l'autre bout de la ville pour dans une demi-heure.

- Marblehead n'est pas Londres, tu y seras largement, lui fit remarquer le scientifique.

- "Nous" y seront largement.

- Nous ?

- Tu viens avec moi. Nous ne serons pas trop de 2.

- Et en quel honneur s'il te plaît ? protesta McKay.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait couru avec mes 2 valises derrière le Dédale, alors maintenant tu assumes. Purée, je te jure, Elisabeth a vraiment choisi son moment pour disparaître avec la voiture.

- Elle n'a probablement plus pensé à ce rendez-vous.

- J'espère. Où peut-elle bien être ? Ca me tue de ne pas savoir et surtout de ne pas pouvoir me réconcilier avec elle. Et cela me tue d'avoir le seul enfant au monde qui passe 10 minutes à se brosser les dents. Maelys, si tu n'apparais pas immédiatement, je viens te chercher et il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi ! s'énerva John en hurlant.

La fillette arriva très rapidement en haut des escaliers :

- J'arrive. T'es méchant !

- Maelys, on est en retard alors excuse moi, mais maintenant il faut y aller.

- Tu viens avec nous Roney ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi, tu boudes Roney ?

- Demande à ton père !

John était déjà dehors à les attendre. Maelys marcha vers lui, il lui prit la main :

- Tu restes avec moi, ok, je ne veux pas te voir partir vers la route.

- On y va à pieds ? Encore ! Pourquoi ?

Sheppard ne lui répondit et se contenta de se mettre en route. L'enfant se tourna vers McKay :

- Roney, pourquoi on marche de nouveau. On ne prend pas la voiture ?

- Demande à ta mère !

Maelys se dit que la journée allait être étrange, épuisante et curieuse.

oOo

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ce lieu et pourtant se retrouver devant lui était étrange. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur. Intimidée comme il y a plus de 15 ans, lorsqu'elle avait franchi son seuil pour la première fois, elle ralentit le pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle recule, il lui devrait d'être convaincante et sûre d'elle. Elle n'aura droit qu'à une seule représentation.

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, John portait Maelys. La petite somnolait. Ses petites jambes ne la maintenaient plus. Elle avait fait tout le trajet de l'aller, mais au retour, elle avait commencé à ralentir le rythme. Elle m'en pouvait plus. Elle avait demandé à son père de la porter sur ses épaules. John avait bien sûr accepté. Elle dormait donc à présent posée sur la tête de Sheppard. La maison n'était plus loin.

- Maelys est épuisée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne va pas nous embêter cet après-midi, la sieste ne sera pas de trop, fit remarquer Rodney.

- Oui, elle n'a jamais dû marcher autant et malgré son air débrouillard, c'est encore un bébé, elle n'a que 3 ans.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû annuler le rendez-vous. Le coiffeur n'était pas urgent.

- J'y ai pensé, mais je ne voulais pas. Je veux montrer à Liz que je suis capable de m'occuper de Maelys. Que je n'ai pas tout le temps besoin d'elle. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aidé depuis notre arrivée chez elle. Elle travaillait, s'occupait de la maison et de Maelys tout à la fois. Tu te rends compte que hier, c'est la première fois que je suis allée chercher Maelys à la sortie de la maternelle. J'aurais dû y aller depuis bien longtemps.

Rodney ne répondit rien, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrée, John se pencha pour passer la porte et alla déposer la fillette sur le sofa sans la réveiller.

oOo

- Docteur Weir, vous pouvez entrer.

- Merci.

Elisabeth se leva dans la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Elle connaissait à présent les moindres recoins de ce bureau. Mais l'attente lui avait permis de recentrer ses envies et de vérifier qu'elle savait bien ce qu'elle faisait. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle n'avait non seulement pas changé d'avis, mais elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Réajustant le tailleur qu'elle avait acheté dès l'ouverture des magasins et qu'elle avait passé dans les toilettes, elle ferma un bref instant les yeux puis avança vers le bureau d'où un homme venait de sortir.

oOo

- Je veux pas !

- Maelys va faire la sieste, s'il te plaît.

- J'suis pas fatiguée, je veux rester avec Roney et toi.

- Rodney. Pas Roney. Il y a un D. Maelys, je suis fatigué moi aussi, j'ai des soucis, il fait que je passe des coups de fils que j'aurais déjà dû passer hier. Papa doit trouver un boulot dans le coin.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Maelys, tu vas aller te coucher, si tu ne veux pas dormir, tu prends un livre et tu bouquines. Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir, mais tu te reposes.

- Pas obligé de dormir ?

- Non, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir.

L'enfant accepta à cette condition de monter se coucher. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque John entra dans la chambre pour voir si tu allais bien, elle dormait profondément sa peluche serrée tout contre elle.

oOo

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez, docteur Weir ?

- Oui, je suis consciente que c'est une demande un peu compliquée.

- Compliquée ? Je dirais plutôt inimaginable.

- Inimaginable ? C'est hors de question alors ? Mais comme je vous ai expliquez, cette solution est possible selon les modalités que je vous ai expliquées juste avant, plaida Elisabeth.

- J'ai dis inimaginable, pas insurmontable, sourit l'homme.

oOo

- C'est décidé alors ? demanda McKay.

- Oui, je vais appeler mes supérieurs, je vais demander une petite base bien tranquille dans la région. Je dois rester avec Liz et Maelys, je ne peux plus envisager ma vie sans elle. Même si envisager ne plus revoir Atlantis ne fait autant mal. Mais il faut bien choisir.

- John, cela va être étrange de repartir la semaine prochaine sans toi. Atlantis sans toi…

- Oui, moi aussi je vais avoir le cœur gros lorsque je te verrais partir.

- Je crois que je vais prendre plus de vacances sur Terre à partir de maintenant.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en prendre sur Atlantis. Tu sais ce que je vais regretter surtout ?

- Non ?

- Ne pas voir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour éviter que le personnel du Dédale ne se venge de notre voyage aller, rit le militaire.

----------------------------------------------


	26. Chapitre 26

----------------------------------------------

- Votre requête est acceptée.

Elisabeth quitta la Maison-Blanche le sourire aux lèvres. Une longue route l'attendait pour rejoindre sa famille, mais elle la ferait avec le cœur léger.

oOo

- Votre demande est acceptée.

John raccrocha le combiné au bout de longues minutes de discussion. Le visage défait et le sourire sans joie, il rejoignit Rodney dans la cuisine.

oOo

- Maman rentre quand ?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Elle avait des courses à faire. Si elle ne rentre pas ce soir, elle appellera. Enfin, j'espère, murmura pour lui Sheppard.

- Mais elle mange avec nous ce soir ?

- Je n'en sais rien Maelys, je t'ai dis.

John et sa fille jouaient dans le salon tout les 2, en réalité Maelys avait une poupée en main et essayait de faire participer son père. Mais celui-ci avait la tête ailleurs. Rodney assis à la table de la salle à manger lisait un article scientifique et pestait toutes les 3 minutes sur les erreurs de l'auteur. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Soudain, les pneus d'une voiture sur le gravier de la cour se firent entendre. John fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. C'était Elisabeth. Il hésita à sortir vers elle, ne sachant pas comment elle l'accueillerait.

Elisabeth sortit de la voiture avec un grand sourire. Sheppard pria silencieusement pour la dispute qui durait depuis trop longtemps selon lui trouve un épilogue heureux. Elle arriva vers lui :

- Bonjour John, dit-elle timidement.

- Bonsoir Liz.

- Oui, plutôt bonsoir tu as raison. Ca a été aujourd'hui ?

- Comme sur des roulettes, Rodney et moi, on s'est débrouillé comme des chefs. Le rendez-vous chez le coiffeur a été le moment le plus compliqué puisqu'on a dû y aller à pieds.

Elisabeth jura en portant une main sur sa bouche :

- Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié le coiffeur. Je suis confuse. Tu aurais dû annuler, le numéro était noté sur le meuble dans l'entrée.

- Ne t'affole pas, Maelys a marché à aller et je l'ai porté au retour.

- Merci John.

- De rien.

Troublés, ils se cherchèrent des mains.

- John, je crois qu'on devrait discuter sérieusement.

- Elisabeth, j'ai appelé…

Mais Maelys ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle venait de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère :

- Maman, tu étais où ? Tu manquais !

- Toi aussi ma belle, tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais je suis certaine que papa s'est très bien occupé de toi.

- J'aime pas ce qu'il a fait à manger à midi, c'est toi qui fais à manger ce soir.

- Oui, je vais aller faire à manger, rit la diplomate. D'ailleurs, il est tard, tu devrais déjà avoir mangé et être en pyjama depuis longtemps.

- On attendait ton retour, expliqua John.

- Bonsoir Elisabeth, dit Rodney en arrivant derrière eux.

- Bonsoir, et merci, lui répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil complice. Maintenant si cela est possible, j'aimerai pouvoir passer le seuil de la porte.

Elisabeth prépara le dîner tandis que John alla changer Maelys. Le repas se déroula joyeusement, Rodney sentant bien la tension entre ses amis se chargea d'occuper la fillette en faisant le clown, pour l'occasion, il accepta même de se moquer de lui-même. Mais pas trop non, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Après le repas, le scientifique dit à Maelys de monter se coucher, elle protesta disant vouloir sa maman, mais McKay lui promit de lui lire une histoire si elle montait sans rechigner.

Restés seuls, John et Elisabeth se jaugèrent un moment en silence. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, ils débarrèrent la table en silence. Puis ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Il s'agirait de crever l'abcès. Chacun prit une grande inspiration et déclara en même temps :

- Je suis désolée.

- Je suis désolé.

Eclatant de rire, ils se tombèrent dans les bras.

----------------------------------------------


	27. Chapitre 27

**Bravo, vous aviez tous compris le quiproquo de nos 2 tourtereaux.**

----------------------------------------------

- Elisabeth, je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste. J'ai cru bêtement que rien ne changerait pour moi. Que je pourrais reprendre ma vie en vous demandant à Maelys et à toi de chambouler les vôtres.

- C'est moi qui doit m'excusez, je t'ai hurlé dessus comme une hystérique et surtout je t'ai demander de partir. J'ai même douté de mon amour pour toi. Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai été horrible.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai refusé le dialogue. D'ailleurs, tu as eu raison de partir réfléchir un jour, moi aussi cela m'a été bénéfique. Je me suis aperçu à quel point ton absence pouvait m'être insupportable. Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se sépare. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi Liz.

- Moi aussi mon amour. Mais ma décision n'a pas été prise aujourd'hui. Depuis hier après-midi, je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Je l'ai découvert dans les toilettes de ma bibliothèque.

- Dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque ? répéta John sans comprendre.

- Je me suis regardée et je me suis vue. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me suis vue telle que j'étais. Sans artifice ou faux semblant.

- Et ? Verdict ?

- J'ai toujours envie de vivre sur Atlantis, mon ancien métier me manque terriblement. Je me suis aperçue que je rêvais de retourner sur cette Cité où j'ai appris à t'aimer. Dans le miroir, j'ai vu une petite flamme dans mes yeux, une flamme que je pensais éteinte depuis très longtemps. Elle brûle encore à petit feu et j'ai envie de la raviver. J'ai envie de revivre une vie palpitante, revivre à tes côtés, côtoyer Teyla, Carson, Ronon…

- Elisabeth, tu es en train de me dire que tu veux retourner avec moi sur Atlantis ? bafouilla John.

- Maelys et moi, nous pouvons aller sur Atlantis avec toi.

Elisabeth s'arrêta, attendant la réaction de John. Celui-ci n'avait pas réagi comme elle le pensait. Il ne sauta pas de joie comme elle l'avait prévu. Il se contentait de la regarder fixement, bêtement même. Intriguée, elle poursuivit :

- Si je suis partie hier soir sans repasser par la maison, c'est pour rejoindre Washington. J'ai dormi dans un motel en chemin. A la Maison Blanche, le responsable du projet a accepté de me recevoir entre 2 rendez-vous. J'ai dû argumenté ferme, mais j'ai eu gain de cause : sous certaines conditions Maelys et moi sommes autorisées à rentrer sur Atlantis avec toi et Rodney par le Dédale dans quelques jours.

- Rentrer sur Atlantis, bredouilla encore Sheppard.

- Oui, aller vivre sur Atlantis avec toi. Tu ne veux plus de moi, s'affola-t-elle.

- C'est une blague ? souffla le militaire.

- Une blague ? John, tu me fais peur, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu n'es pas content ? Je sais que j'ai été odieuse et que j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas, mais….

- Elisabeth, la coupa-t-il. J'ai téléphoné à mon Etat-major en début d'après-midi.

- Pardon ?!

- Je lui ai demandé d'être affecté à une base de la côte Est. J'ai dit que j'avais à présent une famille qui avoir besoin de ma présence sur Terre à plein temps. Ma demande a été acceptée, on doit me signifier mon affectation dans les jours à venir.

- Tu as fait cela pour moi ?

Elisabeth était très émue, penser que John avait de lui-même cherché à quitter la Cité malgré son travail qu'il adore, la rendait tellement heureuse. Heureuse d'être aimée autant. Effrayée à la fois également.

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire John…

- Non, quoi.

- Que je vais partir avec Maelys sur Atlantis et que tu restes sur Terre, éclata de rire Elisabeth en voyant la mine déconfite de son amant.

- Je file téléphoner à l'Etat-major, il faut que je rattrape le coup.

- John, il est 20 heures passées, personne ne te répondra, il n'y a plus que les militaires de gardes. Les bureaux du personnel sont fermés.

- Je te jure ma chérie que je vais avoir quelqu'un au bout du fil qui va pouvoir annuler ma demande. Et s'il le faut, je pars ce soir aller la brûler moi-même. J'en suis capable.

John prit le téléphone en main, tout en parlant. Il semblait si déterminée qu'Elisabeth, amusée, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Tandis que la totalité se faisait entendre dans le combiné, John l'interpella :

- Et après toi et moi y va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement. En particulier de l'amélioration de notre communication.

oOo

Après que Sheppard ait passé une demi-heure au téléphone à expliquer son problème à plusieurs militaires, il raccrocha et revint voir Elisabeth.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Il ne répondit rien et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire voler au milieu de la cuisine.

oOo

John et Elisabeth parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, chacun livrant à l'autre ses doutes, ses envies et son bonheur. Elisabeth monta récupérer son alliance. John lui en promit une nouvelle dès que possible, une assorti avec la sienne. La diplomate expliqua que l'autorisation de retourner sur Atlantis était temporaire. Jusqu'au mariage de Teyla et Ronon, dans 4 mois et demi, en réalité. Les dirigeants voulant vérifier que la présence de Maelys sur la Cité ne perturberait pas le bon fonctionnement de l'expédition. Mais Elisabeth avait déjà prévu de s'enfuir sur le continent avec Maelys si les autorités voulaient les rapatrier au bout du délai imparti. John avait rit en imaginant sa femme et sa fille en train de demander le droit d'asile politique aux athosiens. Et douée comme elle l'était, elles l'obtiendraient. _Ma femme, c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce terme. La vie est étrange, j'ai utilisé le mot ma fille avant celui de ma femme._

Elisabeth lui expliqua aussi que ce serait elle qui sera chargée de l'éducation de Maelys si l'autorisation se révélait définitive. Et bien sûr qu'elle ne reprendrait pas son poste, le docteur Lentz étant maintenu dans ses fonctions. Elle serait affectée au département linguistique et participerait si elle le souhaitait aux missions d'explorations. Elisabeth était enchantée par cette perspective, John un peu moins.

oOo

Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Rodney et Maelys le lendemain matin. Rodney exprima tout son contentement en allant serrer John et Elisabeth dans ses bras.

- Il est dans son état normal ? questionna Liz tout bas à son compagnon.

- Je crois que cela veut dire qu'il est content.

- Mais les marques d'affections publiques et spontanées ne sont pas dans la nature de Rodney **(10)**.

- Il s'est un peu décoincé depuis que tu es partie.

- Oh, je comprends mieux, chuchota-t-elle.

Maelys, elle, ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle voyait que ses parents et Rodney étaient contents donc elle décida de l'être aussi. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle.

----------------------------------------------

**(10)** Je suis encore choquée par le "câlin" de Rodney à Ronon dans Tao of Rodney de la saison 3 de Stargate Atlantis.


	28. Chapitre 28

----------------------------------------------

Face au Dédale, la première réaction de Maelys fut l'émerveillement. La seconde fut la peur. Elle serra très fort la main de sa maman. Celle-ci la regarda avec amour. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, la fillette se sentit un peu mieux. Elisabeth percevait l'appréhension de sa fille passer à travers elle. Pour un peu, elle aussi aurait eu peur de cette immense masse de ferrailles qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Cependant ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Elle avait dû expliquer à Maelys qu'ils allaient devoir quitter leur maison. Elles allaient aller vivre dans l'endroit où habitait son père. Le lieu où elle l'avait rencontré. Puis l'enfant avait dû quitter ses amis, son école et surtout son oncle.

Apprendre la nouvelle à Bruno avait été la partie la plus éprouvante pour Elisabeth. Son frère était revenu à la maison peu de temps après la prise de décision. En observant sa demi-sœur, il comprit de suite que quelque chose la préoccupait. Finalement, ce fut John qui expliqua la situation. Ne pouvant pas lui dire la vérité, Sheppard lui avait dit qu'ils repartaient vivre sur la base où Liz avait auparavant travaillé. Qu'ils seraient absents longtemps. Elisabeth avait annoncé avec joie leur prochain mariage et l'adoption de Maelys. Bruno avait réagit très bien à tous ces changements et les félicita chaleureusement. Il promit de garder la maison et les meubles. Ainsi, la famille Sheppard aurait un point d'ancrage aux Etats-Unis.

Tout s'arrangerai dont parfaitement pour elle en ce jour froid et humide de décembre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de froid qu'elle frissonnait.

- Je dois encore vérifier quelques papiers avant notre départ, dit-elle soudain. Je vous laisse Maelys, on se rejoint à l'intérieur.

- Attend, je viens avec toi. Je dois signer ma fin de permission, ajouta John. Rodney, tu embarques avec Maelys.

- Pas de souci, répondit le scientifique en tendant la main vers Maelys.

Voyant ses parents s'éloigner, Maelys paniqua légèrement. Mais Rodney la tint bien pour l'empêcher de courir derrière eux. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui parler :

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

- J'ai peur, j'aime pas cet endroit, veut pas y aller.

- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, tu ne risques absolument rien, dit le canadien. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Maelys se rappela d'Aladin disait exactement la même chose à la princesse Jasmine avant de sauter dans le vide ou de la faire monter sur le tapis volant. Elle n'avait qu'à penser que le gros vaisseau était un tapis volant. Rodney était comme son prince alors ! Elle choisit de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, décidant que quand elle serait grande, elle épouserait Rodney.

- Oui, Roney.

Celui-ci se redressa :

- Parfait. On y va alors.

Ils marchèrent doucement le vaisseau, McKay ne voulait pas presser la fillette. Il aperçut au loin le Colonel Caldwell. S'arrêtant un instant, le scientifique dit :

- Maelys, je vais maintenant te montrer la partie la plus amusante du voyage. Faire tourner en bourrique le monsieur au crâne d'œuf.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Caldwell et se postèrent devant lui :

- Bonjour Colonel, prêt à embarquer ?

Caldwell ne fit pas attention à l'enfant :

- C'est à vous que je devrais poser la question. J'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes, dit-il avec un air voulant dire le contraire. Je tiens juste à vous dire que je ne serais pas en mesure d'assurer votre protection et celle de votre complice durant le voyage.

- Bjour, monsieur.

Surpris, le militaire baissa la tête pour tomber sur une petite fille avec les yeux rieurs et surtout sa main dans celle du canadien :

- Rodney ?

- Vous avez reçu l'ordre d'embarquement de nouvelles personnes ?

- Oui, mais sans les noms.

- Et bien la voilà. Maelys, je te présente notre très cher Colonel Caldwell, ironisa McKay.

- Maelys ?

- Bah oui, je vous avait dit que John et moi allions passer nos vacances à Venise. Et voilà Maelys Sheppard, rit-il sous cape.

- Sheppard ?

- Oui, vous avez déjà oublié le nom de John ?

- John, c'est papa, expliqua la fillette.

- McKay, êtes-vous en train de me dire que cet enfant va faire le voyage avec nous et aller sur Atlantis ?

- Vous comprenez très vite Colonel, c'est stupéfiant.

- McKay !

- Bon, bon, ok, je vais vous laissez, vous me semblez sous pression. Sûrement tous les préparatifs de départ. Vous devriez vous reposer.

Serrant toujours Maelys, Rodney avança à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Au dernier moment, il se retourna :

- Lorsque John et Elisabeth embarqueront, veillez leur dire que je suis dans le secteur réservé aux quartiers du personnel.

Et lui et Maelys disparurent au détour d'un couloir, laissant un Caldwell complètement dépassé.

oOo

Voilà, déjà 10 jours qu'ils étaient partis. John, couché sur son lit, regardait en rêvassant le plafond.

Les premiers jours, elle n'avait pas osé sortir des quartiers par peur. Puis avec ses parents, elle avait accepté de faire la visite du vaisseau. Elle l'avait trouvé génial finalement. Marrant même, les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules comme dans les supermarchés. Il y avait pleins de boutons partout que Rodney lui avait interdit de toucher formellement. Et il avait l'air sérieux. Mais maintenant, Maelys commençait à trouver le temps long et était pressée d'arriver.

Elisabeth passa beaucoup de temps à parler avec tout le monde comme si elle avait besoin de se remettre dans le bain, de ressentir tout ce qui était nouveau. Rodney avait retrouvé sa chère technologie. Et cela lui suffisait pour être heureux.

Sheppard soupira. Voilà, ils étaient tous de retour pour Atlantis. Que de chemin parcourus depuis moins d'un an. Voilà, un an, il était malheureux comme les pierres et aujourd'hui il rentrait à la maison avec toute une famille. _Que serait-il passé si j'avais lu la lettre tout de suite après que le docteur Lentz ne l'ai donnée ? Si Rodney ne m'avait pas secoué pour la lire ?_ Comment avait-il eu autant de chance ? _Même en laissant passer 2 ans complets avant de la retrouver, Elisabeth m'a attendu. Elle m'aime toujours._ Il n'était pas trop tard pour être heureux, pour vivre…. Il avait vraiment une chance insolente. Une chance qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter. Mais n'importe, il allait la saisir.

FIN

Désolée pour tout ceux qui voulait voir Maelys et Elisabeth de retour sur Atlantis. Mais j'ai prévu de terminer ma fic à ce moment là. Elle était plutôt centrée sur les retrouvailles entre John et Liz.

Néanmois, je dois avouer que je me suis attachée plus que prévu au perso de Maelys, donc si vous le voulez aussi. Je vais peut-être faire une suite. Mais pas tout de suite, caar il faut que je me change un peu les idées. Donc après 1 ou 2 autres fics, je reprendrais sûrement tout ce petit monde pour une séquelle à S'il était trop tard.

Merci tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews.


End file.
